Verdad Vol2
by B1329-0
Summary: Han pasado seis años desde que Clarice Starling escapara de la justicia y huyera junto a Hannibal Lecter; ahora, un nuevo peligro amenaza con destruir su tranquilidad. Clasificado con una M por el lenguaje y la violencia. ¡CERRADO!
1. Capítulo 1: Hannibal

_**Tenía esta historia a medio acabar, con lo que no me ha costado demasiado concluirla... espero que la espera no haya sido demasiado larga, xD. **_

_**ADVIERTO que esta fue la historia principal, la que acabé de subir hace unos días la hice a raíz de tener unos cuantos capítulos de esta y está tal cual la escribí en su día, hace ya casi siete años... Por aquél entonces no tenía ni idea de qué habían hecho en Mallorca o en Francia, pero lo mencioné de "pasada"... más tarde pude desarrollarlo :)**_

_**Bueno, en "VERDAD", nos quedamos con la pareja deambulando felizmente por Lituania como una pareja de adolescentes en plena pavada y ultra hormonados, ¿recordáis? **(a la fuerza tenéis que hacerlo ya que publiqué el epílogo la semana pasada, si mal no recuerdo). **Pues ahora han pasado seis años desde entonces **(en una semana, para que veáis la rapidez con la que va el mundo de los fics y tal) **y... bueno, pues algo va a pasar en sus tranquilas vidas.**_

_**Este fic no es tan largo como el anterior, pero le anda a la zaga. Y eso, unido al hecho de que ya he comenzado las clases y que ya tengo varios trabajos y exposiciones que preparar, os ofrece una larga temporada de historia.**_

_****__**SIGUE EL CANON DE LA NOVELA Y DE LA PELÍCULA "HANNIBAL" **__(mezclados)_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

El clima parecía haber ampliado su tregua antes de la llegada del invierno y los habitantes de la ciudad no habían desaprovechado aquel regalo; los días de sol se debían disfrutar de pleno antes de que las nubes taparan el cielo.

En el jardín trasero de una lujosa mansión al sur de Florencia, en una pequeña y exclusiva urbanización próxima al río Arno, Hannibal dormitaba tranquilo al cobijo de la sombra que uno de los robles le proporcionaba. Su cuerpo había perdido por completo el desconocido tono bronceado que había adquirido en verano, debido a las largas exposiciones al sol jugando en el jardín en compañía de su mascota, un cachorro de pastor australiano.

En sus cinco años de edad, Hannibal no recordaba haber conocido más lugar que Florencia, y pensaba que no podía haber en el mundo lugar mejor que ese. Sus primeros pasos los había dado por los amplios pasillos de la mansión, bajo la atenta y orgullosa mirada de sus padres y pronto había sido un auténtico quebradero de cabeza para ellos. Hannibal era un niño muy tranquilo; pero su gran curiosidad le impedía quedarse en un mismo sitio durante demasiado tiempo. Desde muy pequeño demostró ser poseedor de una brillante inteligencia y su padre, orgulloso de su herencia, le había ofrecido todo lo que su insaciable mente infantil pedía.

Su padre era un hombre serio e inquietante y Hannibal no podía disimular su profunda y respetuosa admiración por él, pero también sentía una especie de miedo; algo que nacía muy dentro de él y que, dada su corta edad, era incapaz de entender. De su padre había heredado el nombre y el físico.

Su madre era belleza y simpatía; un ángel a sus infantiles ojos. Desde bebé había vivido fascinado por ella y el color cobrizo de sus cabellos; ya entonces, cuando Clarice le acunaba contra su pecho, satisfecho tras haber comido, alzaba su pequeña mano para tratar de alcanzar los mechones sueltos que caían sobre los níveos hombros de su madre. Tenía sus ojos y su vivaracha espontaneidad; la curiosidad y la inteligencia habían resultado ser una perfecta mezcla de los Lecter y los Starling.

El niño desconocía la vida pasada de sus padres; sabía que habían vivido en Estados Unidos; pero no su breve paso por Mallorca. Para Hannibal la historia de su familia comenzaba en Lituania, donde había venido al mundo justo un año después de que sus padres abandonaran América. Sabía que el traslado a Italia lo habían hecho cuando él solo contaba con seis meses de vida; por lo que, para él, Lituania no era más que un nombre ajeno a sus recuerdos. Sabía que se llamaba Hannibal Fell y que era hijo del doctor Marco Fell y su esposa Michelle; pero la realidad era que tras una elaborada identidad infantil se escondía el nuevo heredero del linaje de los Lecter, y como tal figuraba en los registros lituanos; junto con los nombres verdaderos de sus padres y los de sus hermanos, tres años menores que él.

Hannibal Lecter había vivido desde pequeño rodeado de lujos y no había renunciado a ellos en ningún momento. Eligió la mansión en Florencia, como regalo para Clarice, mucho antes de que dejaran Lituania; quería tener todo preparado y asegurado para cuando naciera su hijo. Clarice, a quién los lujos la habían llegado cuando abandonó todo para estar junto a Hannibal, la costaba acostumbrarse a la presencia del servicio. Su propia madre, de cuya muerte se enteró dos años después de que ocurriera, había vivido limpiando para otros y ella sabía lo que era eso, por lo que se mostraba atenta y cercana con los trabajadores de la casa. La llegada de su hijo supuso el cambio radical que tanto había ansiado durante años. La soledad y la tristeza que la habían acompañado desde la muerte de su padre desaparecieron cuando vio por primera vez aquella pequeña réplica del doctor Lecter.

En una pequeña casa varios metros separada de la mansión, residía el servicio de la casa. En la planta de arriba vivían los Sayer con sus dos hijas; Ethan era el mayordomo y se encargaba de la limpieza de la mansión y de que todo estuviera en orden. Ruth era la niñera de Hannibal; cuidaba de él y de los pequeños siempre que sus padres hacían una pequeña escapada a la capital para disfrutar de una velada íntima. Las niñas, Sarah y Danna tenían aproximadamente su edad y jugaban con él a menudo en el amplio jardín de la mansión

En la parte de abajo de la casa vivían el jardinero, un gran hombre de raza negra llamado Kouam y el cocinero, Gairo Manin, nacido y criado en Milán. Para Hannibal era como el día y la noche; mientras que con Gairo mantenía una buena relación y disfrutaba de su compañía, con Kouam se mostraba cohibido y distante. El jardinero era un hombre extraño, hablaba poco con los demás sirvientes; Hannibal no estaba demasiado seguro de si conocía bien su idioma; pero con sus padres se entendía a la perfección y parecía haber un extraño nexo que los unía; algo que no había nacido de la noche a la mañana,.

El señor Manin debería abandonar la casa en unas semanas y el joven Hannibal no lo terminaba de aceptar; su padre le había explicado pacientemente que el cocinero estaba muy enfermo y que por orden de su médico se vería obligado a retirarse a un lugar más cercano a la costa. El niño se prometió pasar todo el tiempo que pudiera con el hombre antes de que se marchara.

Hannibal abrió los ojos cuando un chillido procedente del interior de la casa se escapó por el enorme ventanal de acceso al jardín. El niño bostezó perezosamente mientras se incorporaba en la hierba y se frotó con energía los ojos. Cuando estuvo de pie hizo un rápido rastreo a su alrededor.

_—¿Dante?_ —su voz infantil apenas se escuchó en un par de metros y poniéndose en pie, repitió su llamada_—. ¡Dante!_

Hannibal trató de silbar tal y como su madre le había enseñado; pero tan solo consiguió expulsar una pequeña cantidad de aire sin ruido alguno. Se rascó la oreja y frunció los labios; debería usar otra táctica hasta que mejorara su técnica. Se golpeó el muslo un par de veces y volvió a gritar; segundos después, un cachorro de pastor australiano, una pequeña bola de pelo, apareció trotando desde la otra punta del jardín; Hannibal se agachó levemente y esperó impaciente la llegada del perro. Cuando amo y mascota se hubieron encontrado, el niño se encaminó hacia el interior de la casa, donde los chillidos de su hermano continuaban rompiendo con la paz de aquella tarde.

Hannibal entró con paso decidido con su mascota pegado a sus talones; sus padres no se encontraban en casa y pensó que no tendrían por qué enterarse de que el perro había entrado. Los gritos parecían proceder del piso de arriba así que tenía vía libre para acceder a la cocina sin que nadie le llamara la atención.

_—Quieto _—susurró al perro, pero el animal no parecía estar por la labor de hacer caso a su joven amo—. _¡Dante, quieto!_

El niño dio la espalda al perro y arrastró uno de los taburetes hacia la nevera; las mejores cosas siempre estaban en las baldas superiores y él se había tenido que buscar sus propias técnicas para llegar a esas alturas. Cuando vio el bote de chocolate sonrió y relamió sus labios de manera automática. Estaba demasiado alejado de su alcance; se puso de puntillas y estiró el brazo derecho todo lo que pudo mientras que con el izquierdo se sujetaba fuertemente a la puerta.

Cuando la niñera llegó a la cocina con Vlad en brazos, se paró y observó unos segundos a Hannibal antes de llamar su atención. El cachorro, al notar la presencia de Ruth, salió de su escondite y se acercó a ella sacudiendo con fuerza el rabo.

_—¡Hannibal!_ —gritó la mujer haciendo que el niño casi perdiera el equilibrio—. _¡¿Cuántas veces te han dicho tus padres que Dante no puede entrar en casa?!_ —Hannibal se giró y miró sin demasiada emoción a la niñera; Vlad observó a su hermano en silencio, desde los brazos de la mujer.

_—Me habrá seguido_ —dijo despreocupadamente mientras se bajaba del taburete y volvía a colocarlo en su sitio—. _Le gusta seguirme_.

—_Si tu padre se entera de que ha entrado, te hará dormir con él en la caseta, ya lo sabes_ —Ruth puso a Vlad en el suelo y el niño corrió a encontrarse con el cachorro.

—_No me importaría_ —respondió alzando la mirada hacia Ruth. La mujer se cruzó de brazos, enfadada; odiaba cuando el niño era tan parecido a su padre. Hannibal desvió su atención hacia su hermano y le acarició la cabeza con suavidad—. _¿Por qué lloraba? Le he oído gritar desde fuera._

_ —Un mal despertar _—respondió la niñera agarrando del collar a Dante y guiándolo hacia la calle—. _Creo que tú entiendes de eso, Hannibal_ —a Ruth ya no la resultaba extraño hablar con el niño como si lo hiciera con un adulto. Hannibal no era un niño de cinco años corriente; sus inquietudes y dudas no encajaban con un niño de su edad. Si se le hablaba como correspondería a su edad, se aburría y pronto dejaba clara su falta de interés por su interlocutor; por el contrario, si se le hablaba como a un adulto, respondía y continuaba con la conversación de manera animada. Por eso le gustaba hablar con su padre; porque siempre le mostraba cosas interesantes y mantenía con él entretenidas charlas.

_—No les dirás nada a mis padres, ¿verdad?_ —la niñera se giró para mirarlo; Hannibal continuaba acariciando el suave cabello de su hermano sin levantar la mirada; sabía que Ruth estaba allí aunque no respondiera_—. Lo de Dante_ —concluyó alzando sus grandes ojos azules en dirección a la mujer.

_—No si te vas ahora a jugar con él al jardín_—Hannibal ladeó la cabeza y se detuvo unos segundos a pensar en la oferta_—. Las chicas habrán terminado sus tareas, ve a buscarlas si quieres._

_ —¿Puedo llevarme a _Vlad_?_ —Ruth negó con rotundidad cogiendo en brazos al pequeño.

—_Yo misma me ocuparé de sacar a tu hermano al jardín_ —Hannibal chasqueó la lengua y metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos, se giró y salió de la casa sin rechistar.

Dante se había tumbado bajo el árbol y cuando vio al niño, se levantó corriendo para acercarse a él. Trató de saltar sobre Hannibal y este respondió acariciando el esponjoso pelaje de aquella pelusa revoltosa. Ruth observaba al niño desde el interior de la casa y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al ver cómo se alejaba; había estado al cuidado de Hannibal desde que los Lecter se mudaron a Florencia; lo había visto crecer y lo quería tanto cómo a sus dos hijas.

Pero no sólo los ojos de Ruth estaban puestos en Hannibal en ese preciso instante; Kouam, el jardinero, estaba apoyado en el marco de la casa del servicio mirando los pasos del niño. Vestía los pantalones azul oscuro del uniforme y una camiseta blanca de hombreras llena de manchas verdes; su piel morena resaltaba bajo la prenda. Se sentó en el porche y comenzó a pelar lentamente una naranja sin apartar la mirada de Hannibal; cuando el niño reparó en su presencia se paró en seco y se cuestionó si seguir, o no, adelante. Miró extrañado al hombre y su indumentaria; hacía demasiado frío como para estar tan sólo en manga corta.

—_Señorito _—saludó el enorme hombre haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza; aun le costaba pronunciar algunas palabras en italiano y al niño le llamaba la atención su acento americano. Hannibal apretó los puños y dio dos pasos hacia la casa. Dante le lamió el codo y eso hizo reaccionar al niño.

_—Hola, Kouam_ —respondió Hannibal acerándose a la puerta—. _Venía a buscar a... _—el jardinero le observó en silencio y sonrió mostrando una fila de pequeños y blancos dientes irregulares; como la dentadura de un niño.

_—¡Hannibal!_ —la voz familiar hizo que el niño se girara sobresaltado y aliviado. Giaro se aproximaba a ellos—. _¿Qué haces por aquí, muchacho?_ —el cocinero dirigió la mirada a Kouam, pero el hombre no se imputó; continuó con su labor y lanzó un gajo hacia dentro del jardín. Pronto, una pequeña bandada de ruidosos pájaros, se precipitaron a luchar por aquel valioso y dulce botín.

_—Ruth me ha mandado a jugar fuera _—respondió el niño animado. Giaro se había agachado a su altura para poder acariciar al cachorro.

_—¿Se ha vuelto a colar en casa?_ — el sol golpeaba su cara y apenas podía abrir los ojos mientras miraba al chico. Hannibal asintió mostrando una pícara sonrisa—. _¿Has venido a buscar a las chicas?_

—_Sí, Ruth dice que habrán terminado ya sus deberes._

—_Están con su padre en la parte delantera de la casa _—dijo el cocinero revolviendo el pelo negro de Hannibal mientras se ponía en píe.

_—¡Oh!_ —Hannibal abrió los ojos y salió corriendo hacia la mansión—. _¡Gracias, Giaro!_ —chilló sin girarse.

El cocinero le siguió con la mirada hasta que el niño desapareció de su campo de visión; sacudió la cabeza y sonrió. Cuando se giró, Kouam estaba a escasos centímetros de él; con los brazos colgando a cada lado de su cuerpo. Era notablemente más alto que el cocinero, por lo que se veía obligado a mantener la cabeza gacha para poder mirar directamente a Giaro.

—_¡Kouam! ¡Menudo susto me has dado! ¿No recuerdas que ya hablamos de esto? _—el hombre suspiró—. _Y te recomiendo que cuando se te acerquen los pequeños trates de conversar con ellos; si no, los asustarás, grandullón_—susurró el cocinero golpeando suavemente el fuerte brazo de Kouam.

Rodeó al jardinero y se encaminó hacia su dormitorio; Kouam no dijo nada.

* * *

En ocasiones Hannibal Lecter pensaba en lo mucho que había cambiado su vida en tan poco tiempo; ocho años atrás había conocido a Clarice en el hospital de Baltimore y en ese momento se inició el comienzo de una nueva vida para él. Dos años después de su primer encuentro, él la ayudó a escapar de un crimen que no había cometido y una muerte segura; aun se sorprendía cuando recordaba lo fácil que había resultado convencerla para fugarse junto. Al año siguiente el cambio fue radical con la llegada al mundo de su primer hijo; un hijo con el que había soñado durante años, pero que no se había atrevido a imaginar seriamente. ¿Qué mujer habría querido a un hombre como él? Antes de ser detenido no se le hubiese ocurrido la idea de formar una familia; sabía muy bien lo que era y no expondría a una criatura inocente a los extravagantes y macabros gustos de su padre; pero aquella ex agente federal de pelo cobrizo no era como las demás mujeres. Los siguientes cinco años fueron un auténtico sueño para él; una casa, una mujer que lo adoraba, un hijo tan idéntico a él que a veces, al mirarlo, creía estar contemplando un reflejo del pasado... y la llegada de los mellizos; Vlad, por el que sentía una especial predilección debido a la sensibilidad del niño respecto al mundo y su pequeña Mischa, el vivo retrato de Clarice, el recuerdo vivo de su hermana fallecida; sangre de su sangre y la promesa cumplida de dar a su propia hija el nombre de la persona que más había querido. Habían sido cinco años de absoluta tranquilidad, de una vida sin sobresaltos, marcada por las cálidas noches en la Toscana, las cenas a la luz de las velas, la ópera de Florencia y las risas de sus hijos inundando cada rincón de su preciosa mansión.

Su estancia en Lituania había sido más breve de lo que el doctor hubiera deseado al final; pero la posibilidad de volver a Italia; la Italia de su madre, de sus antepasados, la que corría por sus venas, hizo que viera el futuro desde una nueva perspectiva. Estaba convencido de que Florencia sería un lugar ideal para criar a su pequeño Hannibal.

Aquella tarde Clarice lo observaba orgullosa con su hija en brazos, desde una de las últimas filas de sillas instaladas en el _Salón de los Lirios_ del _Palazzo Vecchio_; Hannibal estaba defendiendo su candidatura al puesto de conservador de la biblioteca Capponi tras la extraña desaparición del último encargado. Los comités encargados de la elección del nuevo responsable de la biblioteca discutían acaloradamente sobre las posibilidades de Hannibal y este aguardaba pacientemente sin hacer demasiadas intervenciones; sonreía a Clarice cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban.

Detrás de Clarice, dos hombres trataban, en vano, de conversar lo más silenciosamente posible; pero la gran nave que formaba aquel salón hacía que los murmullos resonaran en cada rincón; a pesar de ello, nadie los hizo caso. Unas pisadas anunciaron la inminente aproximación de uno de los hombres; cuando llegó a la altura de Clarice, se paró a su lado sin dejar de mirar al frente. Vestía una desgastada gabardina y tanteaba el interior de los bolsillos en busca de un cigarro. Al ver las intenciones del hombre, Clarice carraspeó y este se giró hacia ellas; cuando vio a la niña, guardó de nuevo el mechero en el bolsillo derecho y el cigarro en el izquierdo.

_—Disculpe_ —se excusó el hombre estirándose—. _Un mal hábito._

_ —Supongo que no están demasiado acostumbrados a tener seguidores tan jóvenes_ —respondió Clarice en un perfecto italiano. El hombre la miró y quedó cautivado en el acto por la suave sonrisa de la joven.

_—¿Han decidido algo ya?_

_ —Después de tres horas, asombrosamente no han llegado a ninguna conclusión; aunque he de reconocer que es divertido ver cómo se __"_tiran de los pelos_"__cuando no están de acuerdo en algo._

La voz de Hannibal se alzó sobre la de los demás y en un exquisito italiano medieval recitó sin problema alguno el primer soneto de la Vita Nuova de Dante. El salón se quedó en completo silencio de murmullos y tan solo la voz suave y pausada de Hannibal se escuchaba dentro. Al concluir, los hombres de los dos comités permanecieron en silencio durante varios segundos; unos sonreían complacidos y otros miraban extrañados a aquel misterioso desconocido que respondía al nombre de doctor Marco Fell.

_—Si el doctor Fell está tan versado en Dante, que hable de Dante_ —uno de los hombres se levantó y se giró hacia sus colegas dando la espalda a Hannibal—; _pero que lo haga ante el Studiolo; frente a los eruditos_ —se volvió hacia el doctor con una enigmática sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Hannibal a quien aquellas muestras no le intimidaban lo más mínimo, se inclinó hacia los hombres dando a entender que aceptar ese reto—. _¿El viernes de la próxima semana le parece a usted bien, doctor Fell? ¿O necesita más tiempo para prepararse mejor?_ —el tono de ironía en la voz del hombre divirtió a Hannibal y con un tono gentil, respondió al ataque.

_—Ese viernes es perfecto; aunque si pudieran, podría hacerlo sin problema ahora mismo_ —Clarice cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza sonriendo; Hannibal era incapaz de quedar por debajo en ninguna conversación. Besó la cabeza de la niña y la dejó en el suelo; la pequeña alzó los ojos y miró a su madre; eran casi como dos gotas de agua.

La reunión había concluido; los hombres de los dos comités comenzaron a salir en pequeños grupos. Algunos intercambiaban opiniones sobre el doctor Fell y otros pasaron junto a Clarice con gesto meditabundo; todo aquello era demasiado ceremonioso para ella y no podía encontrarlo más divertido.

_—Si me disculpa_ —el hombre que había permanecido tras Clarice durante la intervención de Hannibal, pasó por su lado rozando su brazo para llamar su atención. La chica se detuvo y esperó; no sabía quién era, pero se dirigía hacia Hannibal.

—_Papá__._.. —la niña tiró impaciente de la mano de Clarice sin dejar de señalar a su padre.

—_Aguarda un momento, Mischa, aun no ha terminado_ —respondió Clarice entrecerrando los ojos.

Rinaldo Pazzi abordó con indecisión a Hannibal, sin saber muy bien por qué, se sentía intimidado por aquel hombre. Volvió a tantear el cigarro dentro de su bolsillo y recordando a la mujer con la niña que había encontrado a la entrada, lo soltó y cerró el puño dentro del bolsillo. El hombre carraspeó y Hannibal se giró hacia él; vestía un impecable traje de lino negro, de excelente corte, junto con una camisa de idéntico material y de color gris oscuro; el sombrero blanco y la pálida piel de Hannibal eran los únicos toques claros de su aspecto.

_—Doctor Fell, permíteme que me presente_ —dijo aclarándose la voz. Hannibal sonrió pacientemente—, _soy el inspector Rinaldo Pazzi, de la Questura._

—_Commendatore_ —Hannibal estiró el brazo y le ofreció la mano a modo de saludo—, _¿puedo ayudarle en algo?_

_ —Verá, estoy investigando la desaparición de su predecesor, el señor Bonaventura_ —Hannibal alzó las cejas asombrado y rió suavemente.

_—¿Predecesor? Eso significaría que el puesto es mío y como ve_ —dijo abriendo los brazos para señalar el lugar—, _aun no se ha decidido nada._

_ —Si no me equivoco, puede realizar el trabajo e instalarse en la casa, ¿no es así?_

_ —En cierto aspecto se equivoca_ —sonrió—. _Trabajaré aquí, sí; pero mi familia no se instalará en la casa._

_—¿Familia?_ —preguntó arqueando las cejas_—. Pensé que este trabajo era más para otro tipo de personas._

_ —¿Ancianos solteros entregados a los libros?_ —rió Hannibal—. _Como puede ver, ese no es mi caso_ —respondió mostrando la alianza de su mano derecha—. _Estoy casado y tengo hijos; algo extraño para un conservador de biblioteca, me temo_ —el inspector sonrió nervioso ante la respuesta y se metió las manos en la gabardina—. _No obstante, si puedo serle de alguna ayuda…_

_ —Me gustaría saber si encontró algo en la biblioteca. Los que iniciaron la investigación no consiguieron hallar alguna nota de suicidio o alguna pista que indicara donde pudo haber ido el señor Bonaventura. Si encontrara algo, ¿sería tan amable de avisarme? —_preguntó el inspector con cierto tono de recelo. Hannibal asintió.

_—Por supuesto, commendatore._

_ —¿Y sus efectos personales? ¿Siguen en el palacio?_

_ —Todo perfectamente guardado en dos maletas, junto con un inventario —_Pazzi carraspeó incómodo; se sentía agradecido de que aquel extraño hombre hubiera hecho parte de su trabajo más pesado.

_—Me pasaré a recogerlas un día de estos__…_

_ —Si no le importa, commendatore, ¿podría llamarme antes de hacer la visita? —_Pazzi le observó en silencio. ¿Por qué tendría que avisarle de su visita? ¿Acaso tenía algo que ocultar? Hannibal vio la duda en el rostro del agente y prosiguió_—. Como ya le he dicho, no vivo en el palacio y es posible que si va sin avisar no me encuentre allí._

_ —Por supuesto —_respondió Pazzi cerrando los ojos. Por un momento había olvidado que aquel nuevo y futuro conservador de la biblioteca tenía una vida fuera de las paredes del palacio.

Clarice había tratado por todos los medios de contener a su hija; pero la niña se impacientaba cada segundo que pasaba alejada de su padre. En un descuido, la pequeña se soltó de su mano y corrió por el pasillo formado por las sillas, en dirección a su padre.

_—¡Papá! —_chilló la niña precipitándose hacia las escaleras. El inspector se giró al escuchar la vocecilla infantil y Hannibal descendió sonriente el primer escalón a la espera de la llegada de su hija. Pazzi vio cómo Clarice se aproximaba a ellos mirando apurada al doctor.

_—Le dije que debía esperar —_se excusó la chica cuando llegó al primer escalón. Mischa ya estaba en brazos de su padre, agarrándose con fuerza a su cuello. Pazzi desvió su mirada de Clarice a Hannibal y finalmente decidió quedarse mirando a la pequeña. Había esperado que la señora Fell estuviera más cercana a la edad del doctor; pero él mismo estaba casado con una joven a la que sacaba dos décadas de diferencia; con lo que a sus ojos no resultó extraño comprobar que Clarice bastante más joven que su marido.

_—Supongo que estaba esperando hijos universitarios —_Hannibal sonrió mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos; Pazzi trató de imitarle, nervioso.

_—Tiene una hija preciosa, doctor —_se apresuró a girarse hacia Clarice_—; es muy parecida a usted. Les felicito._

_ —Querida, él es el inspector Rinaldo Pazzi, de la Questura; está investigando la desaparición del anterior conservador —_explicó Hannibal mirando fijamente a su mujer_—. Commendatore, le presento a mi esposa, Michelle._

_ —Es... un verdadero placer, señor Fell —_las palabras del inspector eran torpes y nerviosas; Hannibal, quién estaba acostumbrado a que su presencia provocara reacciones similares, supo que Pazzi podría convertirse en un serio problema para su familia.

Mischa se retorció entre los brazos de su padre y fue entonces cuando Pazzi reparó en la cicatriz de la mano de Hannibal; parecía demasiado reciente y estaba en un sitio complicado.

_—No debería forzar esa mano —_dijo señalando con la cabeza. Hannibal apretó los dientes brevemente y trató de sonreír_—; parece que hace poco pasó por el quirófano —_Clarice contuvo la respiración y evitó, a toda costa, mirar a Hannibal. Continuó con el mismo gesto; natural y serio. Ni un resquicio de temor que pudiera hacer sospechar a aquel hombre.

_—Un accidente casero, commendatore —_respondió Hannibal de manera casual. Sonrió y alzó clavó los ojos en los del inspector_—. Montando la caseta del perro de mi hijo mayor. Créame que fue mucho menos de lo que parece —_Pazzi no pudo evitar esbozar un gesto de incredulidad al escuchar las palabras del doctor; había algo que le resultaba terriblemente familiar en aquel hombre. Hannibal consideró que había llegado el momento de desviar la atención del inspector de su mano izquierda_—. Me pregunto si usted es familia lejana de los famosos Pazzi de Florencia —_Pazzi se irguió; aquella era una de las pocas cosas por las que podía sentirse orgulloso últimamente.

_—Efectivamente, doctor Fell; veo que se ha estudiado bien sus lecciones —_Hannibal sonrió con amabilidad.

_—Su cara es fácil de encontrar en Florencia si se tiene una ligera idea de historia y de arte, commendatore._

Pazzi no dijo nada más; con gesto de cabeza se dio por despedido de la pareja, quienes le observaron marchar atravesando el enorme salón. Una vez hubo desaparecido de su vista, Clarice se giró en dirección a Hannibal; pero con la mirada perdida en los ventanales que dejaba al descubierto la silueta de la cúpula del Duomo.

_—No me da buena espina ese inspector, Hannibal —_susurró en un tono apenas perceptible para que la niña no escuchara el nombre que acababa de pronunciar_—. Si está investigando la desaparición del anterior conservador, ¿por qué le preocupa tanto tu cicatriz?_

_ —La historia de la caseta de Dante no parece haberle convencido del todo —_respondió Hannibal mirando aun en dirección a la puerta por la que había salido Pazzi.

_—¿Crees que puede saber algo...? —_Hannibal la miró rápidamente y buscó su abrazo.

_—Escúchame, Clarice —_dijo apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de la chica_—. No dejaré que os pase nada, ¿de acuerdo? —_Clarice no respondió. Hannibal se separó de ella y sonrió antes de besarla_—. ¿De acuerdo?_

_ —De acuerdo... —_musitó ella sonriendo con tristeza.

_—Esa es mi chica —_el doctor respiró profundamente sin apartar la mirada de Clarice y sonrió_—. Y ahora, señoritas... —_cogió a la niña, la cual chilló ante la sorpresa de verse apresada por los brazos de su padre_—, regresemos a casa antes de que nuestros pequeños leones la destrocen, ¿uhm?_

* * *

**_Se me olvidó decir que esta historia es de las de capítulos, por lo general, largos._**

**_¡Eh! En Lituania les dejé esperando al primero y ahora nos les encontramos con nada menos que tres churumbeles... Para que no se diga que no les puse a copular y eso, xD_**

**_El por qué de que sean tres es fácil: Era obvio que el niño se tenía que llamar Hannibal... era obvio que la niña se tenía que llamar Mischa... sería demasiado cantazo dejarlos solos con esos dos, igual que el caso de su caníbal padre... el tercero tenía que ir ahí sí o sí para equilibrar un poco la balanza._**

**_Bueno y lo demás... ya sabéis qué hacer ;)_**

**_Ta ta. Z_**


	2. Capítulo 2º: Al descubierto

_**Creo que os acostumbré mal este verano con eso de una actualización por día, xD... en periodo lectivo apena tengo tiempo para subir capítulos nuevos (demasiadas clases, demasiados estudios, demasiados proyectos y exámenes... :( ...) Pero bueno, hoy os puedo dejar el segundo capi.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Cuando el inspector llegó a la mañana siguiente a la comisaría se encontró, sin querer, con la solución al puzzle que toda la noche le había mantenido en vela. Uno de sus agentes permanecía pegado a la pantalla del ordenador, frente a las fichas de los sospechosos del caso _"Il monstro"_, posiblemente la investigación que más dolores de cabeza había producido al inspector y que aun no había tenido un resultado claro, a pesar de los años.

—_Benetti, ¿cómo vas? _—preguntó apoyándose en el escritorio del joven agente. El chico respondió con un leve bufido y Pazzi sonrió—. _¿Cuántas caras llevas vistas hoy?_

—_Tantas como para reconocer a todas y cada una de las personas de este planeta _—se quejó el agente estirándose en la silla.

Benetti abrió un nuevo fichero y dejando escapar un bostezo aburrido, apoyó el codo en la mesa y continuó su labor. Pazzi observó la primera imagen, un hombre rubio de unos cuarenta años; posiblemente inglés, puede que francés; demasiado joven para ser _"Il monstro". _El segundo era un hombre de mediana edad, asiático; Pazzi sacudió la cabeza al reconocer su cara; había muerto años atrás en un ajuste de cuentas. Cuando llegó a la tercera imagen su sangre se congeló. Puso rápidamente la mano sobre el hombro de Benetti y el chico le miró extrañado.

—_¡Para un momento_! —susurró; el rostro se le había puesto pálido y el agente temió que su superior perdiera el conocimiento en cualquier momento.

—_¿Se encuentra bien, señor? _—preguntó algo confuso. Pazzi sacudió la cabeza, como saliendo de un ensimismamiento y tragó saliva.

—_Sí, tranquilo, es sólo que…_

El joven agente se sobresaltó y Pazzi se acercó despacio a la pantalla. El rostro del tercer sospechoso era casi idéntico al del nuevo conservador de la biblioteca, el doctor Fell; pero con algunos años menos y varios cambios.

Benetti comenzó a impacientarse y trató de llamar la atención de su superior carraspeando suavemente; pero Pazzi no pareció darse cuenta de aquello. El joven frunció el ceño y volviendo la atención a la pantalla golpeó con el bolígrafo en la mesa con un movimiento rítmico y constante; Pazzi por fin parpadeó y se incorporó.

_—El segundo_ —dijo al fin tratando de sonar sereno—. _Ese hombre murió hace dos años. Quita esa fotografía de los sospechosos._

_ —De acuerdo _—respondió el agente girando la silla hacia la pantalla—. _¿Seguro que se encuentra bien, señor? Está demasiado pálido; cualquiera diría que ha visto usted un fantasma._

—_Necesito un poco de café, eso es todo, Benetti _—respondió el inspector golpeando suavemente el hombro de su agente—. _Vuelve al trabajo y avísame si encuentras algo nuevo, ¿de acuerdo?_

—_Después de tantos años, créame que eso sería lo mejor que podría pasar; que pudiera avisarle de algo nuevo _—dijo el joven con cierto tono de ironía.

Pazzi sacudió la cabeza y se encaminó hacia la máquina de café con las manos en los bolsillos; en su mente, el nombre de Hannibal Lecter retumbaba con fuerza, retándole a decirlo a gritos. Cerró los ojos y alejó aquella idea de su cabeza; sí el doctor Fell era el famoso caníbal lituano; sería él y sólo él quién se llevara todo el mérito de su captura.

A su alrededor los agentes pasaban apresurados, hablando a voces unos con otros y comentado, de igual manera, casos y resultados de fútbol; a Pazzi le gustaba todo aquello. Disfrutaba con el alboroto de sus compañeros trabajando; el silencio era algo que le resultaba siniestro y le ponía demasiado nervioso como para concentrarse; el silencio estaba bien en casa, cuando se acurrucaba junto a su joven esposa tras una larga y dura jornada de trabajo; pero aquella noche las caricias deberían esperar más de lo normal; debería mantener a Laura alejada lo más posible de su lado para poder trabajar seguro en el caso del doctor Fell. Estaba convencido de que ella trataría de persuadirlo con sus encantos; pero él alegaría encontrarse en mitad de un caso importarte y la convencería engatusándola con una velada en la ópera; una de las cosas que más podía disfrutar ella.

Tal y como había previsto, Laura se enfurruñó con él cuando, después de cenar, la hizo saber que debería quedarse un rato más frente al ordenador. La promesa de unas entradas de primera clase en la ópera de Florencia parecieron satisfacer a la chica y retirándose al salón principal, dejó que continuara tranquilamente con su trabajo.

Pazzi ladeó el cuello y lo hizo crujir; estiró los dedos sobre el teclado y se ajustó las gafas; entró en la red interna de la _Questura_ en busca de información sobre Hannibal Lecter y no se sorprendió cuando fue desviado a la página del FBI. Ahí, el sistema de seguridad volvió a pedirle sus datos y dudo unos instantes antes de introducirlos; sabía que se estaba metiendo en terreno peligroso. Cuando por fin accedió, Lecter le condujo a la sección de_ "Los diez más buscados"; _el inspector contuvo la respiración y no le costó ni dos segundos encontrarse con la sonrisa de Hannibal, que parecía burlarse de él. Apagó furiosamente el cigarro contra el cenicero y dejó escapar la última bocanada de humo poco a poco, cubriendo momentáneamente el rostro sonriente del doctor Lecter. Pazzi calculó que debían de haber pasado más de diez años desde que esa fotografía fuera tomada. Hannibal lucía mucho más joven y delgado que en la actualidad; pero la sonrisa burlona y aquellos ojos eran inconfundibles. Leyó con detenimiento el archivo del doctor y sus ojos se fueron abriendo cada vez más cuando comprobó las atrocidades que aquel aparente marido y padre perfecto había cometido en el pasado; pero fue la recompensa la que le hizo quedarse con boquiabierto durante unos segundos. Alguien, ajeno al FBI, ofrecía más de tres millones de dólares americanos a la persona, o personas, que entregaran tan solo una prueba irrefutable de que Hannibal Lecter seguía con vida. Cuando Pazzi quiso darse cuenta, se sorprendió a sí mismo apuntando el número de teléfono. Echó una mirada nerviosa a su esposa y sonrió con cierto tono de malicia; sabía que aquello era el error más grande que podría cometer; pero aquella cantidad de dinero, lo valía.

—_Pero, ¿qué…? _—se había apoyado cómodamente en el respaldo de la silla, cuando una nueva e inesperada sorpresa apareció en pantalla; el nombre de Clarice Starling estaba vinculado directamente con el del doctor Lecter y junto al nombre, una imagen de la joven ex agente del FBI desaparecida seis años atrás, cuando era trasladada de regreso a la prisión federal de Washington D.C—. _Vaya con la señora Fell _—murmuró sonriente. Ahora estaba convencido de que aquella recompensa podría ser más grande si también presentaba una prueba de que Clarice Starling no estaba muerta.

Se puso en pie y regresó junto a su esposa, quién le recibió con los brazos abiertos.

—_¿Mucho trabajo, querido? _—preguntó con voz melosa.

—_Creo que no será por mucho tiempo _—Laura le miró intrigada—; _estoy pensando en dejarlo todo. En vivir sólo para ti._

—_¿Vas a dejar la Questura? _—Pazzi miró sonriente a su esposa y se abalanzó sobre ella sin que la chica pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

—¿_No te gusta esa idea? ¿Tenerme aquí cada hora de cada día? _—la joven se abrazó al cuello de su marido mientras dejaba escapar un agudo chillido de alegría—. _Las cosas van a cambiar, Laura, vamos a vivir la vida que nos merecemos._

Pazzi se convenció de que el futuro que les esperaba iba a ser brillante; pero no sabía que acababa de firmar su propia sentencia de muerte. A la mañana siguiente mintió a su esposa sobre qué depararía su día y mintió en el trabajo sobre una nueva pista sobre "_Il Monstro"; _trabajar al margen de la ley no era algo que le hiciera sentir demasiado bien; pero no tenía más opciones. Cogió el primer vuelo a suiza, sería un viaje relámpago de ida y vuelta; pero era demasiado arriesgado realizar la llamada desde Italia; nadie podía saber quién era ni a qué se dedicaba; si aquellos datos llegaban a desvelarse, sería su fin en todos los sentidos.

Un hombre, con marcado acento americano, le indicó que pasos debería seguir para conseguir una prueba de que el doctor Fell era Hannibal Lecter. Una huella dactilar, con tan solo una huella dactilar podría acceder a los tres millones de dólares americanos.

Cuando regresó a casa por la noche, inusualmente cansado; no hizo que su mujer sospechara nada y cumplió con todo lo que ella pidió. Su tapadera exigiría algún que otro sacrificio.

* * *

—_No es tonto, Hannibal _—susurró Clarice cruzándose de brazos frente a su marido—. _Es un agente de la ley y si ha notado algo extraño, no dudes que se pondrá a investigar._

—_Bueno, pues entonces actuaremos en consecuencia, ¿uhm? _—Hannibal parecía totalmente relajado y aquello no animó demasiado a Clarice, quién le dirigió un gesto de incredulidad mientras alzaba sus manos.

—_¿Actuar en consecuencia? ¿En qué coño estás pensando, Hannibal? _—se acercó a él y se quedó a escasos centímetros de su cara; él la observó con tranquilidad—. _Te recuerdo que ahora tenemos tres hijos y que no podemos hacer lo mismo que en Francia._

—_No he dicho que vayamos a exponernos de esa manera; está claro que si llegamos a un punto límite habrá que pensar en otras opciones…_

—_¿Qué otras opciones? _—Clarice sabía que Hannibal no elegiría escapar sin luchar; no era algo que fuera con su persona. Si había alguien amenazando la seguridad de su familia llegaría donde hiciera falta para recuperar la paz.

Hannibal se enfrentó a Clarice; apenas se alzaba unos pocos centímetros por encima de su mujer y eso la gustaba.

—_Tenemos una vida cómoda aquí, Clarice y sabes de sobra quién soy; sí nuestro querido commendatore mete las narices más de la cuenta en nuestra vida, ya sabes lo que pasará _—Clarice alzó las cejas y respiró un par de veces antes de responder a aquella tajante declaración.

—_¿Serías capaz de matarle, Hannibal? _—preguntó a media voz—. _¿Matarías a una persona sabiendo que tus hijos te esperan en casa? _—Hannibal frunció el ceño y sonrió levemente mostrando sus perfectos dientes; de igual manera que hizo la primera vez que la vio tras el cristal de seguridad en Baltimore.

—_Creo que no hace falta que te responda a esa pregunta, Clarice _—ella tragó saliva y desvió su mirada hacia el ventanal de su dormitorio; ambos se quedaron en silencio y pronto los gritos y las risas de los niños llegaron hasta ellos.

—_No quiero volverte a ver encerrado, Hannibal _—una lágrima se escapó de los azules ojos de la chica y él la interceptó con el dedo pulgar al llegar a la mejilla. Puso la otra mano sobre su cuello; Clarice la sintió cálida y reconfortante, como siempre. Algo dentro de ella la gritaba que debía odiar al hombre, y lo intentó; pero cuando Hannibal acercó sus labios a los suyos supo que nunca, por mucho que sucediera y él hiciera, podría llegar a odiarle; le amaba más de lo que nunca habría pensado poder hacer

—_Sólo me encerraron una vez, y por un fallo técnico _—sonrió—; _no volverá a ocurrir._

—_Te ha llamado antes, ¿verdad? ¿Qué quería? _—Hannibal se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia el vestidor en busca de uno de sus caros trajes italianos.

—_Va a recoger las pertenencias del señor de Bonaventura al palacio; he de estar allí para recibirle _—respondió mirando las corbatas.

—_¿Y piensas llevarte al niño contigo? _—Clarice se acercó a su marido y buscó entre las camisas su preferida; una de seda de color granate que le había regalado la última navidad—. _Esta._

—_Iba a llevar a Hannibal a Santa Croce; para que viera cómo va la restauración _—respondió él.

—_No me gusta demasiado la idea de que ese hombre conozca a nuestros hijos _—dijo estirando el brazo para pasarle la camisa—. _Si vas a ponerte el traje negro; usa la corbata blanca _—Hannibal sonrió al ver cómo Clarice organizaba su vestuario con habilidad. Al poco de comenzar su relación, habría optado por usar sólo vaqueros y camisetas, de igual manera que había hecho durante tantos años; pero poco a poco fue adquiriendo un gusto especial por otras prendas y, en concreto, por la alta costura italiana. Hannibal no se asombró por ello, y pareció complacido de poder poner a su disposición todo lo que se le antojara a su preciosa esposa.

—_No pasará nada _—susurró abrazándola de pronto por la cintura y llenando su cuello de suaves besos.

—_Está bien _—dijo derrotada—. _Voy a ver si está preparado ya._

* * *

El Palacio Capponi hechizó al joven Hannibal desde el momento en el que su padre abrió las enormes y pesadas puertas de madera maciza. Se adentró en el oscuro vestíbulo y sintió cómo un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo; se giró en busca del consuelo de su padre y cuando vio los ojos granates del doctor clavados en él, sonrió complacido y alzó su mano para coger la de su padre. Juntos subieron la larga escalinata; Hannibal, cuyas piernas aun eran demasiado cortas como para alcanzar con soltura los desgastados escalones, se ayudó de la barandilla para poder ascender con sus cortas zancadas. Al llegar al piso superior, Hannibal soltó la mano de su hijo indicándole que era libre de investigar por su cuenta. El niño se mordió el labio inferior, de igual manera que hacía Clarice, y se empujó las enormes puertas del salón principal. Eran bastante pesadas y sintió alivio cuando vio la mano de su padre por encima de su cabeza ayudándolo a abrir.

El magnífico salón era enorme y estaba decorado de una manera muy similar al de su propia casa. Hannibal sabía que su abuela paterna, Simoneta, había nacido en Milán y, por lo tanto, la sangre italiana corría por las venas de su padre. Sin preguntarse cómo habría sido la decoración de la casa en la que su abuela había crecido, dedujo que habría sido similar en aspecto a la sala en la que se encontraba y a su propia casa; que aquel refinado gusto por los detalles era algo que todos los italianos poseían.

—_¿Has visto cuántos libros, Hannibal? _—preguntó el doctor caminando delante de la larga librería. El niño alzó su cabeza y miró fascinado cómo los libros se apilaban casi hasta la altura del techo. Sonriendo, se preguntó si alguien habría se habría leído todos ellos.

—_¿Esta habría sido nuestra casa, papá? _—preguntó pasando delicadamente su dedo índice sobre la tapa del piano de cola que presidía el centro del salón.

—_Podría ser; pero no creo que fuera práctica para tener a tus hermanos corriendo por aquí, ¿no crees? _—Hannibal le miró unos segundos y se imaginó a los mellizos chillando y persiguiéndose igual que lo hacían en casa. Definitivamente, aquel no era lugar para unos niños.

—_Podríamos venirnos nosotros _—concluyó mirando con ojos soñadores las perfectas teclas de marfil que habían quedado al descubierto cuando su padre alzó la tapa del piano—. _Aunque hace un poco de frío._

—_¿Te vendrías a vivir aquí conmigo? ¿Dejarías a mamá y a los pequeños en casa? _—el niño abrió los ojos y miró a su padre; no había recordado a su madre. No, nunca se iría lejos de ella.

La mano del niño apenas rozaba las teclas; vivía entre el respeto que tenía al instrumento y el miedo a que su padre pudiera regañarle por tocar sin permiso; Hannibal comprendió que su hijo ardía en deseos de poder escuchar los acordes del piano y sentándose en la mullida banqueta; le animó a subirse junto a él.

—_¿Te gustaría aprender a tocarlo, Hannibal? _—el niño asintió sin dejar de mirar las manos de su padre sobre el teclado—. _Yo tenía más o menos tu edad cuando mi madre me comenzó a enseñar _—sin necesidad de decirle nada, Hannibal sentó a su hijo encima de sus piernas y el niño puso las manos sobre las de su padre. La música comenzó a brotar como por arte de magia bajo las manos de ambos y el niño sonrió fascinado; podía sentir cómo los músculos de los dedos de su padre se tensaban y relajaban conforme avanzaba la pieza—. _Se llama Aria di Capo _—explicó Hannibal casi en un susurro—; _la compuso un hombre llamado Bach._

—_La tocas en casa _—interrumpió el niño—; _algunas noches la tocas en casa cuando estás con mamá en la sala. _

—_¿Y eso cómo lo sabes? Se supone que deberías estar dormido _—Hannibal quitó las manos del teclado y las llevó a los costados de su hijo mientras el niño estallaba en carcajadas.

El sonido metálico del timbre resonó por encima de la risa del niño y Hannibal paró en seco la tanda de cosquillas. Retiró la banqueta y dejó que el niño bajara antes de ponerse él en pie. El doctor caminó con paso elegante hacia el interfono y cuando escuchó la voz del inspector, guiñó un ojo a su hijo, quien trató de imitar el gesto sin suerte.

—_Quédate en el piano y prueba a tocar algunas teclas. No te frustres si no sale nada bonito, hijo mío; los comienzos son difíciles para todos, ¿uhm? _—el niño asintió y se sentó de un salto en la banqueta. Frente al piano se vio tan grande y misterioso como su propio padre, que le miraba en ese preciso instante con gran orgullo.

El inspector asomó la cabeza por la puerta principal como una comadreja vigilando el panorama antes de salir de su madriguera. Hannibal habló desde el piso superior; su voz sonó fuerte y vibrante acogida por el amplio techo abovedado del palacio. Pazzi alzó la mirada y le vio parado al final de la escalera. Tenía el gesto serio, el cuerpo erguido y los brazos descansaban a cada lado de su cuerpo. Los ojos granates del doctor persiguieron al inspector en su recorrido y este se sintió intimidado por aquellos hechizantes puntos rojos que parecían flotar en las pupilas de Hannibal. Visto desde su perspectiva, aterraba.

—_Debí decirle que viniera acompañado; las maletas pesan demasiado _—aclaró Hannibal recibiendo al inspector con la mano extendida. Pazzi respiró hondo un par de veces, recuperando el aliento, y trató de parecer amistoso.

—_También debió decirme que hiciera algunos calentamientos antes de enfrentarme a estas escaleras _—respondió señalando la empinada escalinata. Hannibal sonrió suavemente entre dientes.

—_Usted es un hombre joven; esto no debería ser demasiado problema _—Hannibal encaminó a su visitante hacia el interior del gran salón, donde su hijo presionaba con suavidad las teclas del piano creando una confusa melodía.

—_Puede que sea el momento de pensar en dejar de fumar _—respondió el inspector antes de caer en la cuenta de que no estaban solos. Miró al niño con cierto recelo, pero no aminoró el paso. Confiaba haber encontrado al doctor a solas.

—_Es mi hijo mayor, Hannibal _—el nombre retumbó en la cabeza del inspector como un trueno y sintió que la sangre se le congelaba—. _Hannibal, hijo… _—el niño se bajó de la banqueta y se dirigió hacia ambos hombres con un paso similar al de su padre. Rinaldo Pazzi recorrió las facciones infantiles de su rostro, reconociendo en cada una de ellas la imagen que el FBI mostraba de su padre en la página de _"Los diez más buscados"_; el niño era una réplica exacta de Hannibal Lecter.

—_Buenos días _—saludó el niño en un perfecto italiano; el tono suave hizo sonreír al inspector, que se agachó a la altura del niño para poder coger su mano con mayor facilidad. Pazzi contuvo la respiración cuando vio el sexto dedo en la mano del pequeño. Hannibal sonrió regocijado al ver la expresión del inspector; ahora ya no tenía ninguna duda de que Pazzi sabía quién era, aunque hubiera preferido corroborarlo sin tener que exponer a su propio hijo para ello.

—_Tocas muy bien el piano, Hannibal. ¿Te ha enseñado tu papá? _—el niño asintió mirando al hombre.

—_Era una pieza de Bach; sí, me la enseñó mi padre _—"El doctor Lecter posee un gusto por la música clásica y en su celda del hospital psiquiátrico de Baltimore pidió que le concedieran tener _"Las Variaciones Golberg_" de Bach". Rinaldo Pazzi recordó aquel fragmento del archivo del doctor Lecter; todo encajaba a la perfección y sintió que la vista se nublaba ante él. Se puso en pie soltando la mano del niño y quiso salir corriendo de aquel salón.

—_¿No tiene hijos, inspector? _—preguntó Hannibal dándole la espalda para dirigirle a la sala contigua, en la que se encontraban las maletas con la posesiones del anterior conservador.

—_No _—sonrió Pazzi—; _aun no hemos recibido esa sorpresa _—Hannibal se giró alzando las cejas.

—_¿Aun? _—el inspector asintió en silencio—. _He de suponer, entonces, que su esposa es joven._

—_Compartimos ese gusto, doctor Fell _—respondió Pazzi mostrando una sonrisa tímida.

—_Bueno, entonces aun hay tiempo _—Hannibal se paró en seco y se giró delante del inspector—. _El señor de Bounaventura no tenía demasiadas posesiones; pero las pocas que tenía, me temo que eran pesadas._

—_Quizás podría ayudarme usted _—Hannibal no dijo nada; pero sus labios se tensaron en una especie de media sonrisa—. _Si no le molesta, por supuesto._

—_Por supuesto _—repitió Hannibal sin dejar de mirar fijamente al inspector—. _Aguarde un momento, voy a buscar a mi hijo._

Pazzi esperó a que Lecter desapareciera de su vista para sacar un rollo de papel transparente de su gabardina. Con mucho cuidado cortó un trozo y envolvió el asa de una de las maletas con ello; a simple vista no se notaba que estuviera ahí. Guardó el papel en el bolsillo y se aseguró de posicionarse junto a la maleta contraria; cuando vio aparecer al padre con su hijo, se agachó y cogió con fuerza la maleta.

—_Parece que tuvieran dentro un cadáver, ¿uhm? _—aquella broma puso los pelos de punta al inspector. Miró con cierto temor como Hannibal rodeaba el asa con los dedos y cómo su cara no mostraba señal alguna de que hubiera notado el papel adhesivo. Cuando bajaron las escaleras sintió por primera vez la libertad soplando su rostro.

* * *

_**Espero poder subir otro en un plazo breve de tiempo, de verdad; eso significará que no tengo mucho trabajo, jeje.**_

_**Ya sabéis como funciona esto ;)**_

_**Thanks por los RW**_


	3. Capítulo 3: Comprendiendo

_**Houston, tenemos un problema... hace unos días mi adorado, querido y siempre oportuno ordenador decidió abandonarme y me vi en la obligación de formatearlo, perdiendo TODOS los datos que tenía en él; incluido, obviamente, esta historia. Así que, ahora me toca recurrir a mi portentosa memoria para continuarlo de una manera -más o menos- parecida al original. Sin temores, que no me va a suponer ningún problem...**_

_**Y... bueno, la verdad es que ha pasado tanto tiempo que ya no sé qué decir al respecto... :S**_

_**Sólo que... Enjoy!**_

* * *

—_¿Señor Pazzi? _—Rinaldo reconoció el acento americano en la voz del hombre que tenía frente él. Había hecho imágenes mentales de cómo sería y sonrió burlonamente al comprobar que no se había acercado ni de lejos—. _Me llamo Cordell Doemling; hemos hablado por teléfono._

—_Lo recuerdo _—dijo estrechando la mano de Cordell.

—_¿Tiene la prueba? _—preguntó con total serenidad. Pazzi sacó del bolsillo una bolsa de pruebas que había sacado de la oficina y se la tendió al hombre—. _Sabe que sólo por esto tiene acceso a la mitad de la recompensa, ¿verdad? Llamaré ahora mismo al banco y daré permiso para que pueda retirar el millón y medio de dólares._

—_Si quiere que le diga la verdad; no necesita huellas dactilares _—Cordell alzó los ojos y le miró con gesto aburrido—. _Ese hombre es Hannibal Lecter. Y Clarice Starling no está muerta _—la expresión de Cordell cambió por completo. Se guardó la bolsa de pruebas en el bolsillo de la chaqueta sin apartar la mirada de Pazzi.

—_¿La agente Starling no está muerta?_

—_Pero no la buscan a ella, ¿verdad? _—Pazzi lanzó el sedal y Cordell picó.

—_Ese dato puede cambiar las cosas, señor Pazzi. ¿Qué sabe de Clarice Starling? _—Pazzi sonrió y se acercó a la ventana de la habitación de hotel en la que se encontraban. Encendió un cigarro y disfrutó de la sensación de tener todo bajo control.

—_Supongo que esa información tiene un precio _—respondió lanzando el humo contra el cristal.

—_Mi jefe no tendrá ningún inconveniente en ascender la suma de la recompensa; se lo aseguro _—Pazzi alzó las cejas, no se dejaría convencer tan fácilmente.

—_Cuándo haga esa llamada que dice que hará en breve, ¿podría decir que en lugar de millón y medio, pueda acceder a tres? _—sonrió—. _La nueva mitad de la nueva cantidad._

—_Estará delante cuando realice la llamada _—aseguró Cordell—. _Los otros tres millones se le abonaran cuando mi jefe tenga a Lecter en su poder _—Pazzi señaló con a cabeza el teléfono y Cordell suspiró derrotado tomando el auricular; la conversación apenas duró dos minutos y cuando colgó, Pazzi le estaba mirando con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

—_Ahora se llama Michelle Fell; ella y Lecter llevan poco más de cinco años casados _—se rascó la oreja y alzó la mirada al techo—. _ No sabría decirle el tiempo exacto, aunque no creo que sea relevante; pero ella ya estaba embarazada cuando…_

—_¡Espere! ¿Ha dicho que ella estaba embarazada?_

—_Hannibal Lecter es el orgulloso padre de tres niños; un chaval de cinco años y unos mellizos de dos._

—_¿Cómo ha conseguido tanta información sobre él? _—Cordell miró con desconfianza al investigador; no tenía ni idea de quién era ese hombre que había devuelto la alegría a su jefe.

—_Digamos que conozco gente que conoce gente, ¿me entiende?_

—_Y, ¿qué más sabe esa gente? _—preguntó con recelo.

—_Que Lecter está a punto de conseguir el puesto de conservador de la biblioteca Capponi; que reside en una lujosa mansión al sur del Ponte Vecchio… sé el nombre de su perro, cuántos coches posee, quién trabaja a su servicio y que el cocinero está a punto de abandonar la casa._

—_¿Y los niños?_

—_Hannibal, Vlad y Mischa _—respondió Pazzi con cierta desgana—; _pero le recuerdo que son niños y que, por descontado, no entran en el trato._

—_Era simple curiosidad _—respondió Cordell alzando las manos—. _Le aseguro que mi jefe estará más que agradecido por todo lo que me ha contado, señor Pazzi y que recibirá todo el dinero acordado._

—_Yo no quiero meterme en líos, ¿entiende? He hecho una declaración anónima y quiero que siga siendo así; aunque sí le pediría que no me mantuvieran al margen de esto._

—_Ha hecho más de lo que esperábamos, señor Pazzi, ahora deje el resto a los profesionales._

—_Yo soy un profesional _—respondió Rinaldo Pazzi mostrando los dientes.

* * *

Mason Verger reposaba adormilado sobre su cama; su dolorido cuerpo, tratado con más de una veintena diferente de medicamentos, yacía inerte como si de una muñeca de trapo rota se tratase. Su mano derecha parecía una garra huesuda y agarraba el mando a distancia del sistema de seguridad como si de una presa se tratase. Le costaba respirar y aunque, por orgullo, pasaba la mayor parte del día respirando por sí mismo, en ocasiones se veía obligado a conectarse a una bombona de oxígeno que le ayudara en la labor. Su pecho apenas se movía cuando inhalaba y exhalaba; si alguien ajeno a su pasado lo viera tendido de esa manera en la cama, podría haber pensado que se encontraba frente a un cadáver.

Su único ojo bueno, permanecía fijo en la pantalla inferior de la gran televisión que colgaba sobre su cama; en la imagen, tres niños de corta edad jugaban en una especie de improvisado parque infantil. La boca de Mason, que tan solo era ya una abertura sin labios ni dientes, estaba dolorosamente estirada a modo de sonrisa y dejó escapar en un par de ocasiones la lengua.

Cuatro de sus cinco sentidos estaban prácticamente aniquilados; pero el quinto, el oído, se había desarrollado de manera asombrosa en ausencia del resto y escuchó perfectamente entrar el coche de Cordell en su propiedad de la isla de Cerdeña, donde se había refugiado hacía tan solo un par de años.

Chasqueó la lengua cuando supo que su ayudante se aproximaba; aunque le era de gran ayuda, no podía evitar sentir desagrado por ese hombre que, en el fondo, no terminaba de ver con buenos ojos muchas de las cosas que hacía.

—_Si vienes a traerme malas noticias, será mejor que te calles y vayas a ver si mi almuerzo está preparado _—la voz de Mason sonó forzada y tardó varios segundos más de lo normal en completar aquella sencilla frase. Letras como la b, la s y la p, eran algo imposible para Mason y al hablar, lo hacía de una angustiosa manera que no dejaba de resultar curiosa.

—_Creo que le gustará lo que le traigo _—Cordell se acercó a la cama y apagó la televisión. Mason dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación; de haber estado en pleno uso de sus facultades, le habría abofeteado en ese preciso instante—. _De camino para acá, he llamado al analista; pero estamos convencidos casi al cien por cien de que se trata de Lecter._

—_¿Me vas a decir que tanto dinero gastado en ese sistema de análisis de huellas no va a servir para más que para decirnos algo que ya sabemos? _—Cordell bajó la cabeza y guardó silencio—. _Menos mal que el dinero nunca fue problema para los Verger _—escupió.

—_El hombre que se puso en contacto con nosotros ha trabajado duro y no se ha quedado en conseguir sólo unas huellas; ha investigado al sospechoso _—Mason no dijo nada; nunca dejaría ver que estaba intrigado, pero su ayudante lo sabía—. _Nos ha pedido un aumento de la recompensa por cierta información._

—_¿Un aumento, dices? ¿Ahora van a ser los informantes los que pongan el precio? Creía que tres millones de dólares eran más que…_

—_Hannibal Lecter y Clarice Starling están casados _—cortó Cordell a sabiendas de que aquella revelación se llevaría todo el mal humor de su jefe. Mason respiró deprisa y con dificultad. Cordell miró el marcador de las constantes del hombre y por un momento llegó a desear que aquel podrido corazón se parase de una vez por todas.

—_Casados… _—murmuró llevando la vista al frente, a la pantalla en negro.

—_Viven al sur de Florencia con sus tres hijos _—el ojo bueno de Mason, azul como el océano profundo, se abrió de golpe y dejó escapar una carcajada que retumbó en toda la estancia.

—_Alabado sea el señor, Cordell. Si ese hombre quiere un aumento en la recompensa lo tendrá, Dios sabe que lo tendrá _—de pronto Mason parecía haber olvidado el enfado y el desagrado que sentía hacia su ayudante—. _Hannibal Lecter con familia, ¡y niños! ¿Sabes si son pequeños?_

—_Cinco y dos años._

—_¡Los niños el caníbal! ¿Quién me lo iba a decir cuando comencé a pensar en su final? Cordell _—levantó la mano y lanzó el mando—. _Quiero que llames a nuestro contacto en Washington; ese gilipollas de Krendler. Creo que se sentirá muy feliz de saber que Starling está viva y ahora dedica su tiempo a dar hijos a Hannibal Lecter._

—_Pensé que querría ocuparse usted de todo._

—_Que Krendler se quede con Starling; después de todo, corresponde al FBI darle su merecido y, además, puede que eso nos beneficie; cuando el senado se entere de que gracias a mi se detuvo a la agente Starling, dejarán de mirarme con esas caras de arrogante superioridad _—dejó escapar una risita y buscó a tientas el interruptor de la luz—. _No, para él Starling; para mi Lecter y sus cachorros._

—_Como usted desee._

—_Y Cordell…_

—_¿Sí, señor?_

—_Cuando el especialista confirme que se trata de Lecter y tú hayas llamado a Krendler, quiero que me cuentes todo lo que has hablado con nuestro informante; cada detalle me interesa._

Cordell asintió y abandonó en silencio la estancia de Mason. Este encendió la luz por completo y cerró su ojo bueno hasta que se acostumbró al exceso lumínico. No podía borrar la sonrisa de lo que en otra época había llamado rostro; aquellas nuevas noticias habían sido más buenas de lo que se habría esperado imaginar.

* * *

Rinaldo Pazzi ofreció el brazo a su esposa y esta lo aceptó sonriente. El inspector sacó pecho y ambos se adentraron en el Teatro Piccolomini, rodeados de la alta sociedad florentina de la época. Su mujer lucía espectacular con el recién estrenado traje de noche que él mismo había elegido como sorpresa para Laura. Se sentaron en sus butacas y esperaron el comienzo del concierto de la Orquesta de Cámara de Florencia. Pazzi estaba más ausente que de costumbre; pero su esposa lo achacó a que él no era un hombre aficionado a ese tipo de cosas. Él se acomodó en su asiento y agarró la mano de su esposa.

Hannibal los vio entrar y los siguió con la mirada hasta que llegaron a sus butacas; Clarice y él disfrutaban del espectáculo en uno de los palcos privados superiores; desde los que se tenía perfecta visión del teatro al completo. Hannibal, enfundado en su impecable esmoquin negro también sujetaba la mano de su esposa; lo hacía suavemente y acariciando con el pulgar la suave piel de ella. No apartó la mirada del inspector y Pazzi sintió la picazón en su nuca de unos ojos fijos en él. Cuando alzó la cabeza para curiosear a su alrededor, se topó con las orbes granates que le vigilaban desde lo alto; al igual que un depredador acechando a su presa. Al amparo de la oscuridad del teatro, se permitió lanzar furtivas miradas a la pareja que ocupaba el palco. Vio cómo conversaban a escasos centímetros el uno del otro y cómo se fundían en un apasionado beso durante uno de los breves descansos entre pieza y pieza.

El inspector hubiera preferido salir del teatro en el momento en el que la función terminó; pero su esposa insistió en compartir una copa con el resto de los asistentes. Pazzi aceptó a regañadientes y no paró de vigilar en todo momento; aunque no le valiese para nada, pues Hannibal no les había dejado ir demasiado lejos sin perderles de vista.

—_¿Te ha gustado, querida? _—preguntó Hannibal besando con delicadeza el cuello de Clarice

—_Ha sido maravillosa, y sin duda, suena mejor con el nuevo violín _—apuntó Clarice—. _Me preguntó que pasaría con el antiguo; al parecer, desapareció sin dejar rastro _—bajo su rostro angelical brilló la picardía del secreto que mantenía con su marido.

—_Pasara lo que pasara, fue una suerte que encontraran al nuevo músico _—respondió Hannibal con fingido interés. Clarice dejó escapar una suave carcajada. Durante su breve conversación, Hannibal había guiado a su mujer en dirección al inspector Pazzi y su esposa. Tras dedicar un nuevo beso a la chica, volvió la vista y se encontró de frente con la pareja. Sonrió con fingida sorpresa.

—_Doctor Fell _—lo saludó Pazzi tratando de sonar, de nuevo, amistoso—; _señora Fell. Qué agradable sorpresa._

—_No tenía la menor idea de que nos fuéramos a encontrar de nuevo tan pronto _—comentó Hannibal sonriente.

—_Laura, cariño; este es el doctor Marco Fell, el futuro nuevo conservador de la biblioteca Capponi _—la mujer examinó al doctor con cautela; sus ojos brillaron con lujuria mientras tendía su mano y Hannibal la besaba cortésmente. Pazzi se sintió incómodo al ver la interacción de su esposa con aquel hombre; carraspeó y se dispuso a cortar aquello—. _Y esta es su encantadora esposa, Michelle _—Laura miró a Clarice; era varios años más joven que ella y sintió celos de la posición que ocupaba al lado del misterioso doctor Fell.

—_Es un placer, Laura _—dijo Clarice alegremente.

—_¿Qué tal los pequeños? _—preguntó Pazzi ante la duda de no saber qué decir.

—_Disfrutando de una velada sin sus padres, me temo _—bromeó Hannibal. Los demás rieron la respuesta del doctor y el ambiente pareció distendido durante unos segundos—. _¿Les gustó la función? La vi muy entregada en el libreto_ —a pesar de que Clarice sabía que aquello no era más que una mera muestra de cortesía, fruto de la refinada educación que había tenía; no pudo evitar sentir una leve sensación de celos cuando la mujer del inspector lo devoraba con la mirada.

_—Ha sido una de las obras más exquisitas que he visto nunca._

_ —Entonces, supongo que la gustará tener esto_ —Hannibal extendió un libreto de color beige, en forma de pergamino con el título de _"La vita nouva" _escrito a pluma en letras góticas.

—_El primer soneto de la __"__Vita Nouva__"__ de Dante_—respondió emocionada tomando el pergamino de las manos del doctor. Sonrió y comenzó a leer pausadamente—. _"Alegre me parecía Amor, teniendo mi corazón en su mano, y en brazos una dama, envuelta en un lienzo, durmiendo…"_

_ —"… la despertaba, y de este corazón ardiendo ella humildemente comía; después la vi partir gimiendo" —_Clarice, al igual que la señora Pazzi, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al escuchar la voz de su marido recitando aquél soneto de Dante. Recordó la manera en que él la susurraba frases al oído mientras hacían el amor y se estremeció anhelando llegar a casa para sentir de nuevo la voz de Hannibal recorriendo su piel.

_—¿A usted le parece que un hombre podría obsesionarse tanto con una mujer tras un solo encuentro?_ —la mente de Hannibal viajó hasta la mazmorra de la prisión de Baltimore donde, ocho años atrás había conocido a Clarice. Recordó lo que había sentido al verla, al escuchar por primera vez su voz y encontrarse con sus ojos azules. Recordó lo que había sentido tras la marcha de Clarice, como su corazón parecía arderle dentro del pecho y el deseo de poder volver a verla se hacía tan grande que había deseado llamarla a gritos desde su celda.

_—¿Sentir diariamente una puñalada de hambre de ella y encontrar su sustento con su sola visión?_ —Hannibal giró la cabeza hacia Clarice y sonrió—. _Por supuesto que sí._

—_Laura, se hace tarde_ —la mujer asintió e hizo el intento de devolver el pergamino al doctor Lecter.

_—Por favor, quédeselo. Siempre puedo recuperarlo de su marido, si él no tiene inconveniente _—la mente de Pazzi comenzó a trabajar y aquello no le pareció tan mala idea.

—_¿Se presentará ante el Studiolo la próxima semana?_

—_Por supuesto, y habría agradecido que fuera este mismo viernes; estoy impaciente por ver la cara de Sogliato cuando exponga mi presentación._

—_El doctor Fell defenderá su candidatura a conservador la próxima semana; Laura _—la mujer alzó sus enormes ojos negros en gesto de sorpresa; manteniendo su mirada dentro de la decencia; pero muy cerca de rebasarla.

—_Yo no estaré lejos; así que es posible que pueda pasarme a darle mi apoyo y, de paso, devolverle el libreto._

—_Estoy segura de que no tendrá problema alguno en hacerse con el puesto, Marco…_

_—Gracias. Es usted muy amable, Laura_ —respondió Hannibal en un susurro. Clarice se mordió el labio y apretó con fuerza la mano de su marido.

_—Buenas noches, doctor Fell_ —se despidió el inspector—. _Señora Fell._

Durante el trayecto a su hogar, Hannibal se mantuvo en continuo silencio. Había obtenido, de su breve encuentro con Pazzi, justo lo que deseaba. Analizar el lenguaje corporal del inspector había sido para él el equivalente a hojear uno de los libros infantiles de sus hijos, pues era experto conocedor del significado de los movimientos y en el caso de Pazzi, el sujeto a analizar se lo había puesto demasiado fácil. El inspector no había sido capaz de tener la cabeza alzada más de un minuto en presencia del doctor; temía mirarle a los ojos, porque sabía lo que aquél hombre podía hacer con él si se enterara de sus planes, no había entrado en la conversación ni aun cuando su mujer, con disimulados gestos, le había invitado a hacerlo y su despedida había sido rápida y fría, sin apenas cruzar una mirada con Lecter o su esposa.

Tenía la información que buscaba y sonriendo regocijado apretó levemente el acelerador y bajó las ventanillas para que el aire de la noche se colara en el vehículo.

Clarice no quiso tampoco abrir ninguna conversación, se sentía incómoda por la manera en la que su marido había tratado a la mujer del inspector; Hannibal jamás se había comportado de esa manera y ella no sabía bien cómo reaccionar. Derrotada, cansada y furiosa, giró su cabeza hacia la ventanilla, perdió su mirada en la oscuridad de las calles florentinas y disfrutó, en cierta medida, del viaje de regreso a casa.

En la mansión de los Lecter, reinaba una paz absoluta y ni siquiera el juguetón Dante levantó la cabeza cuando escuchó el motor del coche ronroneando hacia el garaje. Clarice no esperó como otras veces a que Hannibal la abriera la puerta y aquello desató las alarmas del doctor; había estado tan ocupado tendiendo su tela de araña sobre el inspector que había olvidado poner sobre aviso a su joven esposa.

Tras dar varios pasos sobre el frío suelo de mármol, Clarice optó por deshacerse de sus zapatos. Hannibal aceleró el paso cuando cerró la puerta de acceso al garaje e interceptó a Clarice antes de que comenzara a ascender las escaleras.

—_Amore mio _—susurró poniendo sus manos sobre las caderas de Clarice y atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo.

—_Estoy cansada, Hannibal _—respondió ella escabulléndose de su abrazo.

—_Te pido disculpas por mi comportamiento de esta noche, mi amor; pero necesitaba engatusar a la esposa del commendatore para analizar sus reacciones._

—_Me alegro que me hagas partícipe de tus experimentos, Hannibal _—respondió Clarice cogiendo por sorpresa a su marido y escapándose hacia el lado opuesto; la cocina. Hannibal sonrió y la siguió despacio.

—_Eres el único amor de mi vida, Clarice; sabes que jamás en la vida pondré mis ojos, mis manos o unas verdaderas palabras de coqueteo sobre otra mujer que no seas tú _—ella no dijo nada—. _Si eso llegara a pasar sería porque ni yo sería yo, ni tú sería tú._

—_¿Sabes lo mal que me he sentido cuando he visto cómo te miraba? _—las lágrimas comenzaban a estropear el rimmel en los ojos de Clarice y Hannibal la miró disgustado. Sobrecogido por la sinceridad del dolor de su mujer, la estrechó entre sus brazos y la acunó.

—_¿Qué importa cómo me miren, Clarice? ¿Qué importa si sus ojos gritan de deseo? Eres tú y sólo tú la que me disfruta y me hace disfrutar; y así será durante el resto de mi vida._

—_Por un momento he sido consciente de que somos de carne y hueso y, como seres humanos, débiles a la tentación que nos ofrece lo desconocido. He sentido por primera vez el miedo a perderte; no soportaría verte en brazos de otra mujer, Hannibal _—el doctor agarró por los hombros a la chica e hizo que le mirara a los ojos; aquello era serio.

—_Eres la única mujer que me conoce y aun así, decidió, no sólo quedarse a mi lado, sino también darme tres hijos maravillosos _—limpió con cuidado los rastros de lágrimas de sus mejillas y la sonrió cálidamente—. _Te quiero, Clarice._

—_Joder, y yo a ti, por eso estoy así _—respondió ella sacando una carcajada a su marido.

—_Vayamos a ver cómo están los chicos y descansemos, ha sido un día muy largo._

Todas las luces del piso inferior estaban apagadas y así continuaron, pues la pareja se sirvió del leve resplandor tintineante que les guiaba desde lo alto de la escalera.

La brillante luz, que se hacía más intensa conforme ascendían por la escalinata, provenía de una de las primeras estancias del primer piso. Al llegar al último escalón, la pareja se miró en silencio y se dedicó un cálido abrazo. Tras besar a su esposa, Hannibal continuó el camino hacia el finar del pasillo, hacia los dormitorios de sus hijos, mientras que Clarice se acercó a la puerta iluminada y golpeó con suavidad con los nudillos.

—_Buona notte, Ruth_ —saludo sonriendo.

—_Buona notte, signora_ —respondió estirándose la falda—. _Espero que hayan disfrutado de la velada._

_ —Eres muy amable, Ruth _—Clarice se apoyó levemente contra el umbral de la puerta—. _¿Qué tal la noche por aquí?_

_ —Tranquila, signora _—sonrió_—. Muy tranquila._

_ —¿Se durmieron temprano?_

—_Tal como dijo, los acosté al poco de su marcha_ —dijo mientras se recogía el pelo en una coleta baja

—_Me alegro que todo haya estado tranquilo_ —respondió Clarice reprimiendo un bostezo.

—_Gairo les preparó una cena fría antes de marcharse._

_ —Eso suena maravilloso_ —exclamó Clarice mostrando claramente su cansancio—. _Muchas gracias, de nuevo, por quedarte hasta tan tarde con los chicos. _

_ —Es mi deber, signora, además, me gusta quedarme con los ellos_ —confesó orgullosa—. _Son unos niños maravillosos._

_ —Puede que necesitemos que te quedes más noches. Pronto comenzará la temporada invernal en el teatro y mi marido querrá asistir a casi todas las obras del cartel _—rió.

—_No será ningún problema_ —aseguró la mujer riendo.

—_Que descanses, Ruth. Da un beso a las chicas de mi parte_ —dijo antes de marcharse.

—_Grazie mille, signora. Que descanse _—Clarice asintió con la cabeza mientras esbozaba una leve sonrisa a modo de despedida.

La puerta del dormitorio su hijo mayor estaba entreabierta y Clarice se asomó en busca de Hannibal; cuando comprobó que su marido la había dejado así para que ella diera las buenas noches a su hijo, sonrió y se acercó a la cama en silencio. Hannibal dormía boca abajo, con el brazo derecho enganchado a la almohada y el izquierdo extendido. La mano caía por el borde de la cama y sus pequeños dedos estaban recogidos contra la palma. Al igual que la de su padre, la mano izquierda de Hannibal poseía un dedo anular extra; la extraña polidactilia que desde hacía generaciones, habían heredados varios Lecter. Clarice sujetó con suavidad la mano de su hijo y la subió al colchón para tapar el cuerpo del pequeño. Besó su cabeza, cerró los ojos y aspiró el aroma de sus cabellos; dormido en su cama parecía tan vulnerable… Clarice salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta con cuidado de no despertar al niño.

Hannibal reposaba con la espalda apoyada en la pared del dormitorio de sus mellizos; entre ambas cunas. Podía pasarse las horas muertas mirando dormir a sus pequeños; para él no había más paz que la que reinaba en esos dormitorios cuando caía la noche. Disfrutaba con los ruidos que hacían los niños al dormir y siempre que salía de allí lo hacía con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Clarice entró en silencio y se acercó a él mirando a sus hijos. Dormían en idénticas cunas de madera blanca, en cuyos cabeceros, sus nombres estaban tallados en refinados trazos. Mischa dormía a mano derecha, envuelta en un pequeño pijama de color rosa. Su pelo cobrizo aun conservaban la forma de las dos pequeñas coletas que había llevado durante aquél día. Su madre se agachó para darla un beso antes de centrar su atención en su hermano mellizo. Vlad reposaba boca arriba, con la mano derecha agarrándose la oreja y la izquierda junto a la boca; chupaba lentamente el pulgar. Su corta melena, de color idéntico al de su hermano mayor, estaba completamente despeinada, varios mechones le cubrían la frente, llegando casi a la altura de los ojos; Clarice sonrió echándoselos hacia un lado y besando su mejilla.

Hannibal suspiró tranquilo. Años antes había sido para él imposible imaginar tal estampa. Clarice le había dado mucho más de lo que ella pensaba.

—_Gairo nos preparó una cena fría antes de marcharse, Hannibal_ —susurró Clarice poniéndose de puntillas para mordisquear el lóbulo del doctor—. _Será mejor que los dejemos descansar._

_ —Es una buena idea _—respondió girándose hacia ella y arrastrándola despacio hacia la puerta—. _Aunque quizás podríamos prescindir de cena, ¿hmm?_

_ —¿Y hacer un feo al pobre Gairo? Ha sido todo un detalle que lo hiciera antes de abandonar la casa._

—_Es una cena fría, Clarice_ —respondió acorralándola contra la puerta de su dormitorio—. _Más tarde bajaré a por ella._

Clarice sabía que no tenía nada que hacer; Hannibal estaba más preocupado por deshacerse de su vestido que por bajar a la cocina a cenar algo.

El doctor cerró la puerta tras de sí y miró a Clarice desde cierta distancia. La punta rojiza de su lengua apareció brevemente entre sus labios para repasarles lentamente. La lujuria se estaba apoderando de su cuerpo y Clarice lo notó al mirar sus ojos. Conocía esa mirada, sabía perfectamente lo que significaba y le respondió con una ardiente sonrisa mientras se deshacía de los tirantes de su vestido de noche. Hannibal dejó la chaqueta del esmoquin sobre el respaldo de una silla, sin romper el contacto visual con Clarice. Se acercó a ella despacio, deshaciéndose el nudo de la pajarita.

—_Entonces, ¿qué?_ —dijo sonriendo con picardía— _¿La cena antes o la cena después, señora Lecter?_

_ —Creo que será mejor aplazarla, doctor Lecter _—respondió colando sus manos por debajo de la camisa y abrazándose a su cintura.

Hannibal rió mientras hundía su cara en el cuello de Clarice y comenzaba a acariciar los desnudos hombros de la chica. Ella vio la clara ventaja que tenía respecto a la ropa y sin perder tiempo, tiró de la camisa haciendo que los botones saltaran por los aires. Hannibal chasqueó la lengua y vio como un par de ellos se colaban bajo la cama.

—_Mañana te compro otra_ —dijo Clarice despreocupadamente ante la sorprendida mirada de Hannibal.

Apenas le dio tiempo a reaccionar, cuando iba a responder a su frase, ella se echó encima de él haciendo que los dos cayesen en la cama. En aquel momento, Hannibal olvidó la camisa, los botones y todo lo que estaba fuera de aquellas cuatro paredes; pero el recuerdo de su encuentro con Pazzi le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe. Clarice estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre él y en aquél preciso instante le mordía con suavidad el cuello mientras sus manos buscaban el borde de sus pantalones. Su respiración comenzaba a ser agitada y los mordiscos dieron paso a breves y húmedos besos.

—_Nuestro querido commendatore sabe quienes somos_ —dijo agarrándose a la cintura de Clarice.

—_Eso luego…_

_ —Él me reconoció el día que nos conocimos; no estoy seguro de si en ese momento supo quién era; pero sí que me conocía de algo_ —insistió mientras buscaba la manera de cambiar la posición con la chica—. _El me ha identificado y la ausencia de policías merodeando por nuestra casa me hace sospechar que nos ha vendido__…_

—_Dios, Hannibal… deja eso… déjalo para más tarde_ —jadeó Clarice comenzando a luchar contra él por la posición superior.

—_Y sé exactamente a quién_ —sentenció rodeando con sus brazos el pecho de Clarice y haciéndola girar. Una vez estuvo sobre ella, la miró directamente a los ojos—. _He de confesarte que hice una incursión en Internet y no me sorprendió ver que Mason Verger ofrecía una sustanciosa recompensa por mi cabeza_ —Clarice no pareció, o no quiso, escuchar las palabras de Hannibal. Con un poco de esfuerzo consiguió bajarle los pantalones hasta las rodillas y esperó a que él terminara el trabajo. Sabía que estaban en peligro, lo sabía de sobra. Se había especializado en psicología en sus años en la academia federal y, al igual que Hannibal, había comprendido los gestos de Pazzi; pero en aquél momento no quería pensar en ello. Le quería para ella sola, quería volver a escuchar el primer soneto de Dante susurrado con pasión en su oído.

—_Ya nos ocuparemos de eso más tarde, mi amor_ —su respiración era pesada y miraba al doctor con los ojos semicerrados. Se mordió el labio inferior y levantó la cabeza para capturar la boca de Hannibal. Tenía que distraerle, sacar de su cabeza durante un rato todos aquellos pensamientos.

Con la seguridad de las palabras de Clarice, Hannibal aparcó el futuro y se rindió a las caricias que ella le ofrecía.

Ninguno de los dos se acordaría más de Pazzi durante aquella noche.

* * *

_**He optado por usar el nombre de Laura para la esposa de Pazzi, tal y como aparece en la novela, en lugar de Allegra. Ese detalle me llamó muchísimo la atención cuando vi por primera vez la película; no termino de entender a qué viene un cambio de nombre, por muy secundario que sea; pero ... en fin...**_

_**Ya sabéis cómo va esto, ¿uhm? ;)**_

_**Thanks por los RW**_

_**Ta ta. Z**_


	4. Capítulo 4º: El Informante

_**Más o menos la historia continuaba así...y es que, al hecho de haber perdido TODO el fic, se unen los exámenes, proyectos y trabajos que tengo que hacer; con lo que este fic está siendo un auténtico reto de memoria :S**_

_**Ahí va el capítulo 4 ;)**_

_**Enjoy it**_

* * *

Rinaldo Pazzi vigilaba la residencia de los Lecter desde una distancia prudencial; de igual manera que lo hiciera el día anterior, y el anterior… El ayudante del misterioso hombre que le había asegurado los seis millones de dólares americanos, se había puesto en contacto con él para pedirle un último favor; por aquella recompensa Pazzi habría hecho cien favores más; como el mismo terminó reconociendo en la soledad de su coche. No era un trabajo difícil, pero si implicaba algo de vigilancia y poner en marcha sus mejores dotes como investigador.

—_Da igual quién sea, ¿entiende? Lo único que necesitamos es que alguien informe desde dentro de la casa _—le había dicho Cordell en tono impaciente.

—_Saben que Lecter se presentará ante el Studiolo este próximo viernes; me aseguraron que sería allí donde le detendrían, ¿por qué quieren saber qué pasa dentro de la casa? _—Pazzi no estaba del todo convencido con lo que Mason mandaba y antes de hacer nada, quiso comprender qué se traía entre manos.

—_Lecter está bien cogido, se lo aseguro; tenemos hombres trabajando en ello y está todo listo para que lo intercepten la noche de su exposición; pero tenemos a alguien cercano al FBI que está muy interesado en saber del paradero de la ex agente Starling _—Cordell no soportaba al inspector y sus constantes preguntas, no soportaba a Mason y sus mezquinas venganzas y no soportaba a Krendler y su pretenciosidad. Muchas veces se preguntaba por qué seguía en ese trabajo.

—_¿Dos detenciones simultáneas por dos vías diferentes?_

—_Veo que lo va comprendiendo _—había respondido Cordell—. _Usted no tendrá que preocuparse por nada; sabemos lo peligroso que puede llegar a ser Hannibal Lecter; pero le aseguro que está a salvo, señor Pazzi._

—_Veré quién puede ser el candidato idóneo para esta labor._

—_Una cosa más, señor Pazzi _—el investigador había resoplado; cada vez aparecían cosas nuevas de última hora—. _Cuando escoja qué sirviente será nuestro informante, dígale que acuda al cementerio de Impruneta en el momento que pueda; después, dígame la hora y el día acordado, ¿de acuerdo? Recuérdele que doblaremos el precio que le esté pagando Lecter en este momento y cuando acabe su servicio, será debidamente recompensado._

Y allí se encontraba Pazzi, una semana después de su último encuentro con el doctor Lecter y su esposa en el teatro Piccolomini, recostado en el asiento del conductor de su _Opel Calibra, _con la mirada escondida tras las oscuras gafas de sol, sobresaltándose cada vez que veía una sombra moverse a menos de cinco metros de él. Había visto, durante el primero día, al corpulento jardinero junto al seto delantero de la casa; esperó varias horas con la intención de hacer una valoración más detenida del hombre; pero no volvió a verlo. Por el contrario, la mujer encargada de cuidar a los niños había pasado en más de una ocasión cerca de él; pero pensó que no sería buena idea habida cuenta de la estrecha relación que parecía mantener con Clarice Starling; la mañana del segundo día las siguió hasta un parque cercano donde permanecieron con los niños un par de horas. Descartó a Ruth por una corazonada; la niñera no vendería a la madre de los niños que cuidaba. Ethan no se dejó ver, por lo que se mantuvo alejado del radar de Pazzi.

En la tarde del tercer día, cuando pensó que había perdido todas las posibilidades y tendría que abordar a la mujer, apareció de nuevo el nuevo cocinero, Enzo Bardolino; un joven veronés que había entrado al servicio de los Lecter tras la marcha de Gairo. Pazzi comprobó que el chico salía a fumar aproximadamente cada hora y que durante ese corto descanso, cruzaba la acera y daba un pequeño paseo mientras su cigarro se consumía.

El inspector salió del coche cuando Enzo salió de la casa y caminó despacio por la acera por la que le había visto caminar en otras ocasiones. El chico no debía tener más de veinticinco años y Pazzi sabía que era el candidato perfecto; cualquiera que fuera la cantidad que los Lecter pagaban al chico por sus servicios, el lo doblaría para que vigilara.

Enzo encendió su cigarro y levantó la cabeza hacia el cielo; Pazzi lo esperaba un par de metros más abajo.

—_¿Tienes fuego? _—preguntó el inspector parando el paseo del chico. Enzo asintió sonriente y se sacó el mechero del bolsillo trasero del pantalón del uniforme—. _Muchas gracias, chico._

—_De nada _—Enzo hizo ademán de continuar su marcha y Pazzi volvió a pararlo.

—_¿Trabajas para los Fell? _—Enzo le miró con detenimiento. Tenía los ojos grandes y negros, enmarcados bajo unas finas cejas de tono claro. No respondió—. _¿Hace mucho que trabajas para ellos?_

—_¿Por qué quiere saberlo? _—preguntó el chico estirándose frente al inspector.

—_Me llamo Rinaldo Pazzi y soy de la Questura _—dijo mostrando su placa. Enzo se acercó a leer lo que ponía—. _¿Te gustaría hacer un servicio a la comunidad, chico?_

—_Depende de lo que la comunidad me ofrezca _—respondió con un brillo de picardía en los ojos.

—_No llevas demasiado trabajando para ellos, ¿verdad? _—Enzo se encogió de hombros.

—_Y si le soy sincero, ojala nunca hubiera empezado; el doctor Fell es un auténtico capullo; vigila cada paso que doy en la cocina como si yo fuera un puto pinche, ¿entiende?_—Pazzi sonrió.

—_¿Cuánto te pagan los Fell por tus servicios__…__?_

—_Enzo, me llamo Enzo. Me han ofrecido treinta y cinco mil liras al día _—Pazzi encaró las cejas y el joven se rió—. _Son generosos, lo sé; así que supongo que la comunidad habrá de serlo más si quiere algo de mí._

—_¿Qué te parecen setenta mil liras al día? El doble no está mal, ¿no te parece? Cuando hayas completado tu trabajo, esa cifra ascenderá considerablemente, muchacho _—Enzo abrió los ojos y lanzó el cigarro al suelo.

—_¿Por cuántos días?_

—_Si accedes, el FBI te dirá los días y en qué consistirá tu trabajo. Sabes lo que es el FBI, ¿verdad, chico? _—Enzo bufó irritado—. _¿Contamos entonces contigo? _—Enzo tendió su mano y Pazzi la aceptó vigilando que nadie los estuviera observando.

—_De dos a seis estoy libre todas las tardes._

—_¿Conoces Impruneta? _—el chico asintió—. _Tiene un precioso cementerio digno de visitar y que es un lugar excelente para pasear; y veo que a ti te gusta pasear. ¿Tienes manera de desplazarte?_

—_Tengo una pequeña camioneta, de las de reparto; se la compré a un anciano a muy buen precio _—respondió señalando con la cabeza hacia el lado de la mansión.

—_A las cinco _—dijo Pazzi antes de girarse en dirección a su coche—. _Procura llegar temprano._

* * *

Cordell bajó del coche y se encogió instantemente a causa del frío que sintió; apenas faltaba una semana para la entrada del invierno y ya se notaba en Florencia. Era aun temprano, aunque el sol había abandonado la región italiana hacia ya un buen rato. Cordell miró al cielo y suspirando se preguntó cuánto tardaría en llegar el verano y las largas horas de sol.

Apoyado en el capó del coche, trató de localizar alguna furgoneta entre los pocos vehículos estacionados en el pequeño aparcamiento del cementerio; aunque no tuvo demasiado éxito y durante unos instantes llegó a dudar de la fiabilidad de Pazzi y el joven Bardolino. Pensó que aquello se estaba complicando demasiado y que había demasiada gente danzando alrededor de la tumba vacía del doctor Lecter y su esposa. Mason había perdido el juicio, pero eso era algo que jamás se habría atrevido a decirle en persona; sin embargo, a su hermana, Margot Verger, ya le había puesto al corriente de sus planes, pensando que la mujer accedería a ayudarle a persuadir a Mason en su empeño por deshacerse de Hannibal Lecter. Margot le respondió de manera airada que si Lecter pudo matarle cuando era joven y fuerte, ¿qué no podría hacer ahora que no era más que un saco de carne podrida?

Enzo ascendió la pequeña cuesta en dirección al cementerio y buscó un lugar apropiado para estacionar; tras observar a la pareja que se comía a besos junto a un Renault rojo, decidió aparcar su camioneta lo más cerca posible del muro y salió de ella con parsimonia; el reloj marcaba las cuatro cincuenta y nueve. El chico sonrió satisfecho.

Cordell le observó desde su posición; vio cómo el chico caminaba despacio hacia la entrada del cementerio, sin detenerse a mirar a su alrededor. Él lo siguió de cerca, pero sin llamar demasiado la atención. A esas horas apenas había gente deambulando por allí.  
Enzo sintió la presencia de Cordell a sus espaldas, aunque no podía verlo debido a la oscuridad ya absoluta. Caminó varios metros más y se detuvo frente a una tumba decorada con un ángel de piedra ya erosionada por el paso del tiempo. Cordell miró a izquierda y a derecha antes de abordar al chico.

—_Odio el frío italiano _—dijo situándose junto al chico y juntando ambas manos en gesto de respeto. Enzo sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

—_Los americanos sólo disfrutan de lo suyo _—respondió el muchacho al reconocer el acento de Cordell.

—_Estás interesado en el trabajo, por lo que veo._

—_El FBI es observador _—dijo cuando Cordell le pasó la placa falsa que acababa de sacar del bolsillo interior de su abrigo. El hombre quiso reír cuando comprobó que el chico no había dudado de su mentira—. _Aunque no sabía que recompensaran este tipo de acciones._

—_Deberías verlo más como una ayuda a la sociedad, Bardolino. ¿Ese es tu nombre, verdad? ¿Enzo Bardolino?_

—_Ese es, sí. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué el FBI está tan interesado en conocer los trapos sucios de mis señores? Si obvia el hecho de que ella podría ser su hija; resultan una pareja de lo más normal._

—_No puedo darte detalles del caso, Bardolino; correrías demasiado riesgo si supieras algunas cosas _—el chico giró la cabeza y miró con gesto irónico a Cordell—. _Sí, ya sé que eres un chico joven e intrépido; pero te aseguro que esto no es un juego._

—_Mientras se me pague lo que me dijeron, yo haré lo que me pidan. ¿Quieren secretos? Encontraré secretos. ¿Quieren saber si las joyas de la señora son verdaderos regalos de su devoto marido? Lo sabrán._

—_Queremos que saques a los hijos de la casa _—Enzo abrió los ojos, ahora completamente sorprendido. Cordell no le miró.

—_¿A los niños? ¿Se han vuelto locos los americanos? ¿Para qué quieren que haga eso?_

—_He dicho que no puedo darte más detalles, Bardolino. ¿Quieres o no ese trabajo? _—el chico dudó unos instantes; pensó en los tres niños de los Fell y sintió un nudo en la garganta; pero por otro lado estaba el dinero.

—_Lo haré. Dígame cómo quiere que lo haga y lo haré._

—_Puesto que tienes un vehículo apropiado para realizar la labor, no será necesario que cubramos esa parte; así que, el viernes por la noche, queremos a esos niños fuera de la casa._

—_El viernes tengo entendido que el señor dará una charla o algo así _—dijo con desgana—. _Los críos irán; llevan toda la semana hablando de eso._

—_Tu deber será que no vayan._

—_¿Y cómo lo consigo? _—preguntó cuando Cordell inició la marcha hacia la salida del cementerio.

—_Eres el cocinero de la familia, ¿no? Estoy seguro de que algo se te ocurrirá _—Enzo le siguió—. _Cuando tengas a los críos, nos llamarás y hablaremos de un punto de encuentro y todo lo demás._

—_Este viernes__…_

—_Tienes dos días para prepararte, Bardolino _—Cordell salió del cementerio sin despedirse del chico.

* * *

_**No es muy largo, lo sé, lo sé y no lo siento... cada cosa sale como sale y eso.**_

_**Ya sabéis cómo funciona esto... nos vemos en el 5º ;)**_


	5. Capítulo 5º: Cantando para los dragones

_**Liberada por fin, y temporalmente, de los temas de estudios, he podido rascar un poco el recuerdo de lo que fue el 5º capítulo original... esto de empezar de cero me ha ayudado a meter nuevas cosillas y tal.**_

_**Pediré disculpas por la tardanza; pero cuando hay prioridades, no se puede hacer otra cosa.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

La mañana del viernes del catorce de diciembre, llegó antes de lo que Pazzi hubiera deseado y tras pasar una noche entera en vela, los primeros rayos del sol lo descubrieron observando a Laura mientras dormía plácidamente alejada de todo lo que iba a acontecer. Rinaldo Pazzi cerró los ojos y apoyando los codos en sus rodillas, se llevó las manos a la cara y se la cubrió mientras ahogaba un suspiro. Cordell Doemling le había asegurado que todo saldría bien y que él se mantendría lo suficientemente alejado de Lecter como para que no le salpicara nada cuando el caso saltara a la luz. Si jugaba sus cartas con astucia, podría mantener su puesto de investigador jefe en la Questura.

Laura continuaba dormida, su respiración suave y acompasada sacó a Pazzi de sus pensamientos y la miró por última vez antes de salir de levantarse y salir del dormitorio. Encendió un cigarro y miró cómo el sol se alzaba entre las nubes en aquella fría mañana de diciembre; las navidades estaban demasiado cerca y este año sí tendría un regalo excepcional para su adorada esposa.

Buscó en su escritorio una cuartilla y se sentó frente a ella, haciendo bailar el bolígrafo entre sus dedos; después de unos minutos de meditación, con la mirada perdida en la pared, comenzó a escribir una carta para Laura. En ningún momento dijo qué iba a pasar, ni que podía encontrarse en peligro; no era una carta de despedida, al menos él no lo veía así; era la carta de un hombre enamorado relatando a su joven esposa que pronto no tendría que preocuparse por nada, que la vida, en pocas horas, les daría un giro de trescientos sesenta grados. Dobló la cuartilla con cuidado y la introdujo dentro de un sobre; junto a ella, los códigos necesarios para que Laura pudiera retirar el dinero de la recompensa en caso de que él se encontrara incapacitado para hacerlo. Cerró el sobre, escribió el nombre de su esposa con pausada caligrafía y lo besó con ternura antes de depositarlo apoyado en un florero.

El reloj marcaba las siete en punto de la mañana cuando Rinaldo Pazzi salió por última vez de su casa. Dejó aparcado su coche en la plaza de garaje para que Laura pudiera disponer de él si decidía hacer una escapada durante el largo día que estaría sola; cogió su motocicleta y condujo por las ya abarrotadas calles florentinas en dirección a la oficina; la exposición de Hannibal no empezaría hasta las seis de la tarde, con lo que contaba con un buen número de horas para repasar los pasos que daría; aunque se había prometido estar lejos de todo el ajetreo, no se habría perdido por nada del mundo ver cómo el doctor Hannibal Lecter era detenido. Golpeó suavemente el bolsillo interior de su gabardina, en el cual iba guardado el soneto que Lecter había prestado a Laura la semana anterior y sonrió con nerviosismo; las manos le temblaban.

En el mismo momento que Rinaldo Pazzi contemplaba a su esposa, al sur de Arno, Clarice Starling salía de su casa vestida con ropa de deporte. Se detuvo frente al porche y ayudándose de la columna blanca de la entrada, comenzó a estirar lentamente. Era una mañana muy fría y su indumentaria no era precisamente idónea para estar demasiado tiempo parada en un mismo sitio; dos minutos después, se bajó las gafas de sol que hasta entonces había llevado colocadas en la cabeza y emprendió el mismo camino que tomaba cada mañana para correr. Clarice corría con soltura, con zancadas firmes y precisas; su cuerpo se mantenía en la misma forma que durante sus años de estudiante en Quántico.

Hannibal permaneció inmóvil frente al balcón de su dormitorio, mirando sereno cómo su mujer se alejaba de la propiedad. Los rayos del sol inundaban el cuerpo de Clarice ya por completo y el doctor quedó, una vez más, maravillado por el color del cabello de la chica bajo el sol. Aun estaba desnudo; sabía que fuera hacía frío, pero el no podía notarlo; aun conservaba en el cuerpo el calor de su amante. El sexo aquella mañana había sido ligeramente distinto; más apasionado y apremiante que en veces anteriores. Hannibal sabía que algo iba a cambiar y había querido retener la esencia más profunda de su esposa por lo que pudiera ocurrir. Sentía el cuerpo cansado y sonrió al ver cómo Clarice aun tenía fuerzas para correr por las mañanas después de lo que pasaba en su dormitorio; pensó que se estaba haciendo demasiado viejo. Quería recordar lo que había ocurrido en esa cama minutos antes; lo tenía bien guardado en la sala principal de su Palacio de la Memoria; la que brillaba bajo el nombre "_Clarice_". En sus oídos volvía a escuchar los gemidos de su joven amante y apenas había comenzado a vislumbrar su cuerpo desnudo sobre él cuando el llanto de su hija le hizo salir de golpe de aquel maravilloso lugar. Miró desorientado a ambos lados en busca de su ropa y cuando estuvo vestido salió de su dormitorio en dirección al de los mellizos. Cuando abrió la puerta, Mischa le recibió con una enorme sonrisa que se clavó en el corazón de su padre.

No sólo los ojos de su marido estaban fijos en Clarice aquella mañana; desde una de las ventanas del piso superior de la casa de los sirvientes; Enzo miraba con lujuria el cuerpo torneado de la mujer mientras su mano se movía dentro de sus boxer. En sus fantasías, la señora Fell dejaba a su viejo marido y huía con él a paraísos desiertos donde pasaban el día follando. La sola idea de fantasear con la señora cuando tenía de frente al doctor Fell, provocaba en Enzo una excitación casi instantánea que se veía obligado a satisfacer cuando llegaba cada noche a la soledad de su dormitorio.

Con Clarice fuera de casa, sabía que tenía el tiempo exacto para llevar a cabo su plan. Se puso un pantalón vaquero y un jersey marrón de cuello alto y bajó alegre las escaleras de la casa; los Sayer ya se habían puesto en pie, aunque conversaban animadamente en la cocina. No había ni rastro del jardinero, por lo que el chico supuso, para su desgracia, que se encontraba ya en la caseta de las herramientas.

Abrió la puerta y el frío pareció amilanarle durante unos segundos; pero metiendo las manos en los bolsillos salió a trote ligero hacia la caseta. Kouam se encontraba en el otro extremo de la casa, haciendo una inspección general para ver qué parte del jardín requería antes de su atención.

Enzo llegó en la caseta silbando, por si Kouam se encontraba dentro se fuera preparando para su llegada. El chico miró dentro y regocijado al no encontrar a nadie, se adentró y comenzó a mirar en las estanterías donde el jardinero almacenaba los productos contra las plagas. Tras una rápida ojeada, echó mano de un bote pequeño de matarratas y salió silbando de igual manera que había entrado.

* * *

Cuando Clarice entró en la cocina en busca de una botella de agua, Enzo ya se encontraba allí preparando las comidas del día.

—_Buenos días, señora _—saludó mirándola por encima de su hombre. Clarice estaba empapada en sudor y la ropa se pegaba a su cuerpo como si de una segunda piel se tratase. El joven vio como unas gotas de agua se derramaban por la barbilla de Clarice y caían entre sus pechos provocando un repentino escalofrío que la hizo sobresaltarse. Enzo cerró los ojos y sonrió.

—_Disculpa, Enzo, venía muerta de sed _—dijo la mujer dejando la botella sobre la mesa— _Buenos días._

—_Parece que el invierno por fin ha decidido instalarse con nosotros, ¿no?_

—_Eso parece _—respondió ella acercándose a los fuegos—. _¿Qué tendremos hoy de comida?_

—_Mmm, he pensado que el señor necesitará fuerzas para esta noche para su exposición; así que para ustedes me he decantado por un solomillo en costra de parmesano con una salsa, que quizás sea de cebolla, aun no lo tengo decidido._

—_Suena de muerte, Enzo _—respondió Clarice fijando su mirada en la roja carne que esperaba sobre la encimera—. _¿Y los niños?_

—_Fettuccine al pesto rosso; tengo entendido que les encanta._

—_Creo que mis hijos podrían vivir sólo de pasta _—respondió Clarice riendo—. _La sangre italiana les corre por las venas, eso es indudable. Por cierto _—dijo antes de salir de la cocina—; _esta noche no cenaremos en casa._

—_¿Saldrán a celebrar el trabajo del señor? _—preguntó sin mirarla.

—_Por todo lo alto _—respondió Clarice pegada al marco de la puerta—. _Los niños vendrán con nosotros, así que no tienes que preocuparte; tienes hasta mañana por la mañana libre._

—_Gracias, señora _—sonrió malévolamente cuando su mente pronunció las palabras que su boca no diría; esos niños no celebrarían nada con sus padres aquella noche.

Clarice subió las escaleras con los ojos cerrados y no se sorprendió al no escuchar ni un ruido en el piso superior. Entró en los dormitorios de los niños, que seguían dormidos, incluso Mischa, que después de varios minutos su padre había conseguido volverla a dormitorio estaba en penumbra y sonrió al reconocer la silueta de Hannibal entre los pliegues del edredón. Con sigilo rodeó la cama y entró en el cuarto de baño; cuando encendió el grifo de la ducha y se miró al espejo, se encontró con los ojos de su marido detrás de ella.

—_Te has vuelto a dormir _—dijo despojándose de la sudada camiseta. Hannibal se acercó a ella y se quedó a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo.

—_Me has agotado esta mañana _—reconoció él mirando los perfectos pechos desnudos de su mujer en el espejo. Ella alzó una ceja mientras se deshacía de los pantalones sin romper el contacto visual. Vio a lengua de su marido pasearse lentamente sobre sus labios mientras las chispas rojizas de sus ojos parecían revolotear agitadas al observar su cuerpo.

—_¿Ve algo que le gusta, doctor Lecter? _—preguntó sensualmente.

—_Tú tan descaradamente atractiva y yo tan irremediablemente mayor _—respondió poniendo las palmas de sus manos sobre las caderas desnudas de Clarice; el cuarto de baño se había llenado del vapor de la ducha y el espejo estaba completamente empañado—. _Si tuviera veinte años menos__…_—susurró resignado apoyando su cuerpo contra el de la chica.

—_¿Hace cuánto que no nos duchamos juntos? _—preguntó ella cruzando los brazos a la altura del abdomen para agarrar a Hannibal por los codos.

—_¿Desde__…__ ayer? _—respondió hundiendo la cara en el cuello de Clarice—. _Eso es como una eternidad._

Se giró entre los brazos del doctor y él no tardó nada en atrapar sus labios; besar a su particular diosa pelirroja era una de las debilidades de Hannibal. El calor comenzaba a ser insoportable en el cuarto de baño y él se separó de Clarice para cerrar la puerta.

—¿_Hannibal?_

—_No me gustaría que nos pillaran por sorpresa como la semana pasada._

—_No va a suponer ningún trauma para Vlad si es lo que estás pensado; es demasiado pequeño para entender lo que estábamos haciendo cuando irrumpió en el dormitorio._

—_¿En serio? Eso no es lo que dijiste aquella mañana _—Hannibal la buscó entre besos y caricias; encaminándola hacia la ducha—. _Creo recordar que incluso le gritaste._

—_Me asusté, ¿vale? Entró de golpe y sin avisar y estaba demasiado concentrada en ese momento__…_—Hannibal asintió cada palabra de Clarice sonriendo y ella golpeó su brazo a modo de protesta.

—_Con la puerta cerrada nos ahorraremos ese tipo de disgustos _—respondió Lecter presionando el cuerpo de Clarice entre el suyo propio y la pared de la ducha; la chica emitió un ahogado gemido y buscó con desesperación la boca de Hannibal.

* * *

Enzo esperó a ver cómo su trabajo daba resultado antes de salir de casa para no volver hasta que el doctor Fell desapareciera en dirección a su reunión. Estaba sentado frente al televisor, sin ver nada y sin escuchar las palabras de Ethan sobre el desastroso último partido de la Fiorentina. Las niñas andaban correteando de aquí para allá y cada vez que pasaban por la sala de estar, Enzo se encrespaba imaginando qué estaría pasando en la mansión; media hora después, por fin la primera buena noticia.

—_¡Ruth! ¿Vamos a salir? _—preguntó Ethan poniéndose en pie sorprendido al ver a su mujer bajar las escaleras a toda prisa.

—_Los mellizos están enfermos _—dijo abotonándose el abrigo—; _es posible que me tenga que quedar esta noche con ellos _—su marido parpadeó en silencio y asintió—. _Si el mayor no está enfermo quizás le traiga a dormir aquí esta noche; para que no se contagie._

—_Preparé una cama en la habitación del ático._

Enzo sonrió complacido; la dosis de matarratas que había echado en la pasta de los niños había sido más que suficiente para mantenerlos en la casa durante aquella noche y que a la mañana siguiente todo hubiera sido una mala digestión. En el fondo se sentía ruin por hacer enfermar a unos niños tan pequeños; pero aquel agente del FBI, el falso agente Cordell Doemling, le había asegurado que corrían demasiado peligro en esa casa; pero sus planes no iban a salir como el había pensado…

—_Clarice, quédate con ellos; te necesitan más que yo esta noche _—dijo Hannibal mirando su reflejo en el espejo del vestidor. Ella estaba justo detrás de él, con las manos cruzadas sobre su trasero y el cuerpo apoyado en la pared; le miraba con gesto abatido—. _Yo estaré bien, te lo aseguro y en cuanto terminé, volveré a casa, ¿uhm? _—Clarice chasqueó la lengua disgustada e impulsándose con las manos en la pared se acercó a él para abrazarse a su pecho.

—_Sé que estabas muy emocionado de que los niños y yo estuviéramos contigo _—respondió besando su espalda por encima de la camisa. Su perfume la inundó todos los sentidos y se aferró a su cuerpo con más fuerzas.

—_Prefiero que os quedéis en casa todos; pronto estarán recuperados y podremos celebrarlo, ¿de acuerdo? _—alargó el brazo para coger la chaqueta del traje sin dejar de mirar a Clarice a través del espejo; ella se apartó lo suficiente para dejarle espacio. Aquel traje de Brioni se ajustaba a la perfección a su cuerpo y el color negro le hacía parecer más alto y esbelto; era muy parecido al que había lucido el día de su boda.

Se volvió hacia ella y en silencio Clarice le ajustó la corbata con un nudo firme. Pasó sus manos por el cabello recién peinado de Hannibal y le miró fijamente durante unos segundos antes de besarle.

—_Cuida de mis cachorros, ¿uhm? _—Clarice se abrazó a su cuello y rompió a llorar—. _¡Eh! Volveré pronto, ¿de acuerdo? _—la chica no dijo nada—. _¿De acuerdo?_

—_Estarás espléndido esta noche, Hannibal._

El doctor alzó la cabeza y sus fosas nasales se dilataron al olfatear el aire; Hannibal había permanecido escondido mientras sus padres conversaban y Lecter esperó que fuera su propio hijo el que terminara por delatar su presencia; cuando vio que el pequeño no hacía ningún movimiento, habló.

—_Hannibal, entra _—dijo en tono contundente. El niño asomó la cabeza con miedo y miró a su padre con los ojos muy abiertos; este le sonrió y extendió el brazo en su dirección

—_Papá__…_—sabía que estaba mal escuchar a escondidas; su padre se lo había dicho en muchas ocasiones y aunque nunca se había saltado aquella norma, temía por la represalia. Caminó muy despacio, con los brazos pegados al cuerpo y los ojos fijos en su padre.

—_Ven aquí, hijo _—Clarice acarició el cabello del niño cuando se paró junto a ella; Hannibal temblaba de pies a cabeza. El doctor se puso en cuclillas; para quedar a su altura.

—_No tenía que estar escuchando _—dijo el niño tristemente bajando la mirada al suelo—. _No podré ir contigo a ver cómo cantas ante los dragones, ¿verdad? _

Hannibal rompió a reír y abrazó a su hijo; el niño había escuchado aquella expresión de los propios labios de su padre, mientras contaba a Clarice qué tenía pensado hacer en su exposición. Hannibal lo había imaginado frente a las fieras bestias entonando alguna de las canciones de cuna lituanas que cantaba a sus hermanos antes de dormir; las mismas que había usado con él cuando tan sólo era un bebé y le recogía del pecho de su madre, después de haber comido.

—_Será algo aburrido, Hannibal; estarás mejor cuidando de tus hermanos._

—_Esta noche dormirás con Sarah y Danna _—dijo su madre. Hannibal alzó la cabeza y miró a su mujer—. _Prefiero que no esté con ellos hasta que no sepamos que tienen._

—_De acuerdo _—respondió Hannibal poniéndose en pie— _Bueno, será mejor que me vaya _—Clarice suspiró y él se acercó para besarla—. _Te quiero _—susurró en su oído.

Enzo vio, entre las sombras, cómo el Jaguar XRJ del doctor salía del garaje y se perdía en la oscuridad de la noche. Su furgoneta estaba aparcada fuera, en la calle; y nadie parecía haberse percato de ese detalle.

La señora estaba dentro de la mansión con los tres chiquillos y la niñera; deshacerse de Ruth no sería complicado; pero Clarice era un tema aparte; Enzo estaba enamorado de aquella mujer y no podía pensar en hacerla daño.

Entró por la puerta trasera de la cocina, desde el jardín y allí se encontró con Ruth y el mayor de los hermanos; cuando vio que Hannibal se encontraba perfectamente, se le formó un nudo en la garganta que a duras penas tuvo que disimular.

—_¿Cómo se encuentra, señorito? _—preguntó. El niño le miró con desgana y continuó bebiendo el vaso de leche que Ruth le había preparado.

—_Son los pequeños los que están enfermos _—Enzo no dijo nada.

—_Fue tu pasta _—concluyó Hannibal sin mirarlo—; _estaba mala._

—_¡Hannibal, no seas grosero! Enzo no ha tenido la culpa._

—_¿El señorito no comió pasta?_

—_Prefirió la carne; quería probar la comida de sus padres, ¿verdad?_

—_Las niñas también comieron pasta, Ruth _—dijo con un brillo de maldad. La mujer miró un momento al niño y murmuró a Enzo que se quedara un minuto con él.

Cuando salió de la cocina, el joven vio el campo libre; extrajo el trapo empapado en cloroformo que escondía en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y lo puso sobre la cara del niño. Hannibal cayó desmayado al segundo.

Sin perder un instante, Enzo lo cogió en brazos y salió de la casa a toda prisa, en dirección a la furgoneta. Las luces del jardín estaban apagadas y la oscuridad reinaba sobre la ciudad. Miró en todas direcciones antes de aproximarse a la furgoneta y abrir la puerta lateral para lanzar al pequeño Hannibal dentro.

—_Espera aquí; iré a por tus hermanos _—dijo susurrando.

Regresó a la casa nervioso, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y caminando a toda prisa; Ruth no tardaría demasiado en regresar

Clarice se encontraba en el piso superior, en el dormitorio de los niños, cuando Enzo apareció en la puerta. Mischa dormía sudorosa en su cuna mientras que Vlad permanecía despierto en brazos de su madre. Al ver al cocinero, Clarice se sobresaltó.

—_¡Enzo! _—dijo poniéndose en pie—; _sabes que está prohibido que subáis aquí _—el chico sonrió y se acercó a ella amenazante. Clarice pensó en Hannibal y que en ese instante estaría llegando al Palazzo Vecchio.

—_No quiero hacerla daño, señora, se lo aseguro._

—_¿Qué quieres? _—preguntó Clarice saliendo a su paso para alejarlo de las cunas de sus hijos.

—_A ellos _—respondió señalando a los niños con la cabeza.

—_¿Estás loco?_

—_No quiero hacerla daño _—repitió.

Clarice dejó al niño en el suelo y se enfrentó al chico; pero estaba agotada y Enzo era muy fuerte. Aprovechando que el niño se había retirado hacia la cuna, el cocinero empujó a Clarice contra el armario; cayó al suelo y trató de incorporarse; pero Enzo ya estaba sobre ella, tratando de colocarla el mismo pañuelo que había usado con el niño.

Mischa comenzó a llorar dentro de su cuna y cuando Enzo miró a Clarice y la vio con los ojos cerrados, creyó que estaba desmayada; se puso en pie de un saltó y cogió a la niña.

—_Vamos _—dijo agarrando el brazo de Vlad y arrastrándolo fuera del dormitorio.

—_¡No! ¡Suelta! _—chilló el niño mientras trataba de zafarse de la mano de Enzo.

Bajó las escaleras apresuradamente, antes de que la niñera regresara de la casa tras ver que las niñas estaban bien. Abrió la puerta de la cocina con Mischa llorando en sus brazos y Vlad pataleando; desquiciado por los gritos de los niños, no paró a comprobar si había algún peligro en la zona.

Kouam estaba junto a Dante cuando los chillidos de los mellizos le sobresaltaron. Siguió el sonido a través del jardín y desde la lejanía vio como una sombra se llevaba a los niños. Sin pensárselo dos veces comenzó a correr en dirección a Enzo y se abalanzó sobre él. El cocinero cayó a cuatro patas y los niños se retiraron asustados. Kouam hizo ademán de golpear al chico y este alzó los brazos desesperado.

—_¡No, para! ¡Tú no lo entiendes! _—el jardinero miró con un odio irreconocible a Enzo y este se puso en pie tambaleándose. Ethan salió al escuchar el alboroto, tras él apareció su mujer—. _¡No lo entendéis! ¡Me los tengo que llevar de aquí! ¡Corren peligro!_

—_Suelta a los niños _—dijo el hombre con los dientes apretados.

—_¡Vlad! ¡Mischa! _—Ruth se llevó las manos al pecho y se adelantó a su marido, quien la detuvo y la hizo retroceder.

—_Llama a la policía, Ruth; y quédate dentro con las niñas _—la mujer no se movió; continuaba con la mirada fija en los mellizos—. _¡Haz lo que te digo! _—gritó Ethan haciendo que su mujer reaccionara.

—_El FBI me lo dijo _—Enzo trató de defenderse recurriendo a la mentira que Cordell había creado sobre la oficina federal—; _esos niños están en peligro si continúan en esta casa._

—_El que vas a estar en peligro serás tú cuando el señor se entere de lo que pretendes. ¿Y dónde está Hannibal? ¿Dónde esta el mayor?_

—_A salvo _—respondió Enzo adelantado las manos para calmar a Ethan—. _Dejad que me lleve a los mellizos, por favor__…_

—_Kouam__…_—musitó entre dientes el mayordomo.

Enzo agarró por el cuello a Vlad y tanto Ethan como Kouam se detuvieron; el chico sonrió y tanteó a su espalda en busca de la niña; Mischa se había alejado varios metros en dirección a la calle. El cocinero cogió a Vlad en brazos y Kouam dio un paso al frente. Asustado, Enzo perdió los papeles; lanzó al niño contra el jardinero y salió corriendo hacia la furgoneta, cogiendo a Mischa a su paso. Kouam cayó al suelo con el niño entre los brazos y Ethan corrió tras Enzo. El chico montó en la furgoneta y arrancó sin pararse a pensar en Mischa; la niña gritaba en el asiento del copiloto debido al golpe que había recibido al caer dentro del vehículo.

Clarice salió de la casa en el momento en el que la furgoneta se perdía calle abajo; Ethan aun corría detrás de ella. Tambaleándose y llamando a sus hijos, Clarice llegó hasta el claro en el que se encontraban los demás. Cayó de rodillas en el suelo y Vlad se abrazó a ella asustado; el niño era incapaz de llorar.

—_Se los ha llevado, Clarice _—dijo el jardinero mientras trataba de ponerla en pie. Clarice miró a la calle vacía.

—_Barney _—susurró dirigiéndose al hombre por su nombre por primera vez en muchos meses—; _mis niños__…_

—_Ve a buscar al doctor, Clarice; yo me ocuparé de todo aquí _—respondió el ex enfermero abrazándola.

—_Hannibal__…__ Mischa__…_

* * *

_**Siempre quise meter al bueno de Barney en mis historias y darle un papel "importante"... aquí viene perfecto.**  
_

_**Bueno, espero poder subir otro capítulo en breve (quizás en menos de una semana si hay suerte) y...concluir la historia en estas navidades.**_

_**Para lo de siempre, no digo más... MP, RT, Follow me... I follow you... RW, FBI, MTV, NCIS, FIFA, UEFA y la madre de Espinete bailando un chotis.**_

_**A más ver... ;)**_


	6. Capítulo 6º: Los cachorros del león

_**Primero: Gracias por los comentarios. Qué majos que sois! Si es que os comía...**_

_**Que no se diga, si es que mañana día 21 se acaba el mundo, que yo no hice una última actualización. Entre ayer por la tarde y un ratito de hoy me he pegado una pequeña "chucha" a escribir para tener un capítulo y medio resuelto; aunque... sólo váis a ver uno, por el momento. El otro, posiblemente hasta el día de navidad nada... que estamos en crisis y no hay pelas para regalos...**_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

Los trabajos previos a la exposición habían llevado a Hannibal más tiempo de lo pensado. En un primer momento, había apostado por una pantalla blanca para proyectar sus diapositivas; pero se encontró con el problema de que la sala era demasiado grande y la pantalla demasiado pequeña; las personas que se quedaran en la parte trasera del salón tendrían serios problemas para ver las imágenes.

Tras un rato observando a su alrededor, optó por usar como pantalla una de las lonas blancas que tapaban las recientes obras de _El Salón de los Lirios_. Una vez instalada, caminó hacia la parte trasera y pasó varios minutos mirando una imagen proyectada sobre la tela; la calidad no era totalmente perfecta, pero se veían con claridad los detalles.

El Studiolo comenzó a llegar y se fueron reuniendo en pequeños grupos distribuidos por todo el salón. Hannibal les observaba desde su posición en el atril que habían colocado para la ocasión. Limpió lentamente sus gafas mientras hacía un barrido visual de la gran sala; algunos de los miembros le miraban con recelo y solo unos pocos le saludaban gentilmente con un leve cabeceo. La hora casi había llegado y no había rastro del inspector. Un poco contrariado por este revés, el doctor Lecter comenzó su exposición sobre Pier Della Vigna; había optado por este tema a sabiendas de la predilección que el Studiolo sentía por el prerrenacimiento.

_—Por codicioso y traicionar al emperador, Pier della Vigna… _

Hannibal hablaba tranquilo y con seguridad; el tema lo conocía en profundidad y no había ningún problema en caer en errores. Miraba a los asistentes al tiempo que pasaba diapositiva tras diapositiva sin dejar de aportar datos y fechas.

Pasados unos minutos abandonó el atril y comenzó a pasearse entre los repletos bancos de madera. Pazzi le observó en silencio desde la entrada principal, escondido tras una columna. Hannibal notó su presencia, su inconfundible olor, y levantó los ojos para mirar por encima de las gafas al recién llegado; se quedó en silencio y los asistentes miraron hacia atrás, en la dirección que marcaba Hannibal. Rinaldo Pazzi levantó la mano a modo de disculpa y Hannibal le dedicó una diabólica sonrisa.

_ —Por favor, commendatore, únase a nosotros_ —el inspector respiró hondo—. _¿Sería tan amable, ya que está junto a la puerta, de reducir la intensidad de la luz? Creo que es demasiado para tratar un tema como el infierno _—algunos de los asistentes rieron la ocurrencia del doctor y el correspondió con un gesto de cabeza.

Pazzi se sentó en la tercera fila comenzando por atrás; estaba hecho un manojo de nervios y no paraba de mirar el reloj una y otra vez; preguntándose si los hombres de Mason Verger estarían ya esperando en la calle su señal.

El doctor Lecter continuó con su exposición dejando impresionados a los miembros más escépticos; el toscano coloquial del doctor era tan puro que si quedaba algún resquicio de otro acento; nadie reparó en ello. Su elocuente discurso y la facilidad con la que expresaba los detalles, disipó las pocas dudas que había en referencia a su valía como futuro conservador; muchos comenzaron a aplaudir antes de que hubiera terminado su exposición y Hannibal se alzó orgulloso como amo y señor de aquel _Palazzo._

_—Gracias por tan amable atención_ —concluyó dando la espalda al gran salón y caminando hacia el atril con una sonrisa de superioridad dibujada en su rostro. Los aplausos rompieron el silencio del gran salón y Hannibal pensó en Clarice y en lo mucho que le hubiera gustado que asistiera al acto. No era cuestión de arrogancia de demostrar su poderío, si no de poder compartir con ella algo importante. Con su esposa todavía en mente, sintió la cálida mirada de sus ojos azules clavados en él; Hannibal se giró y la vio parada bajo la puerta de entrada.

—_Doctor Fell__…_—Pazzi se puso en pie tratando de cortar el paso de Hannibal; pero este se deshizo de él con facilidad.

—_Si me disculpa, commendatore, en un momento estaré con usted _—dijo sin apartar la mirada de Clarice. Tenía los ojos rojos y el pelo recogido en una despeinada coleta alta; vestía pantalones vaqueros y bajo el abrigo, un jersey negro. Su mujer parecía ausente.

—_Amor mío _—dijo cuando al fin se reunió con ella. Pazzi remoloneó entre los asistentes, tratando de acercarse a la pareja. Sacó el móvil y lo miró nervioso—. _Clarice, ¿qué ocurre?_

—_Los niños; Hannibal _—dijo a media voz; una voz ronca y casi perdida. Hannibal la agarró por los hombros y la separó de la puerta; cobijándose de las miradas en la oscuridad de uno de los pasillos del _Palazzo_—. _Se ha llevado a los niños__…_

—_¡Clarice! ¿Quién__…__? _

—_Subió al dormitorio de los mellizos y me golpeó; se los llevó__…__ no pude hacer nada _—no lloraba; no podía llorar, estaba en estado de shock—. _Mátale _—susurró.

—_¿Quién ha sido? ¿Quién se ha llevado a los niños, Clarice? _—la chica continuaba con la mirada perdida en el nudo de la corbata de su marido; recordaba que un momento después de hacérselo, Hannibal había aparecido tras ellos.

—_Hannibal__…__ y Mischa _—susurró. El doctor tragó saliva y zarandeó a Clarice.

—_¿Quién tiene a los niños? ¿Dónde está Vlad?_

—_Enzo _—respondió Clarice al tiempo. Hannibal levantó la mirada y fulminó la pared, como si deseara atravesarla—. _Vlad está a salvo; está con Barney._

—_Él nos ha vendido _—dijo sacando a Clarice de su escondite—. _Pazzi nos ha vendido._

—_Hannibal, mis niños__…_—el doctor besó la cabeza de su mujer y respiró hondo.

—_Trata de controlarte, Clarice; los recuperaremos, pero ahora necesito que trates de parecer calmada._

El corazón de Hannibal golpeaba violentamente contra su pecho; habría entrado en ese mismo instante en la sala y habría acabado con la vida de Pazzi; pero necesitaba confirmar sus sospechas. Cerró los ojos, bajó la cabeza y cuando volvió a mirar a Clarice ella comprobó el cambio que había sufrido su marido; visto por cualquiera, nadie hubiera dicho que dos de sus hijos acababan de ser secuestrados.

_—No soy un experto, pero creo que el puesto es suyo, doctor Fell_ —dijo Pazzi cuando Hannibal entró de nuevo en el salón.

—_Gracias, commendatore._

_ —¿Puedo invitarle a un trago? Creo que el momento lo merece_ —Hannibal, sin girarse, sonrió ante la propuesta. No era el único que había preparado algo especial para aquella noche—. _Por supuesto, a su esposa también; la he visto llegar al final._

—_Mis hijos menores se encuentran enfermos, había dicho a Michelle que no viniera; pero tenía demasiadas ganas de ver la exposición_—respondió con mucha tranquilidad—. _Por supuesto que aceptamos esa invitación; déjeme que recoja mis cosas _

—_No se apure, aprovecharé para avisar a mi esposa_ —sonrió sacando el móvil del bolsillo.

—_Mis hijos están bajo buena atención; proponga a Laura que se una a nosotros_ —respondió Hannibal.

—_Laura ha salido esta noche con unas amigas _—mintió Pazzi—; _pero confío en que nos reunamos los cuatros en otra ocasión._

—_No me cabe duda__…_—Pazzi sonrió nervioso y dio la espalda al doctor. Clarice estaba parada de nuevo bajo la puerta; cuando el inspector la miró, ella sonrió fríamente; igual que su marido.

—_Laura, llegaré un poco más tarde. Voy a tomar algo con el doctor Fell y su esposa_— al otro lado del teléfono no fue la señora Pazzi quien respondió. Uno de los hombres de Verger, Carlo Deogracias, mantenía la mirada clavada en la fachada del edificio junto a su hermano Matteo. Este sonrió al escuchar las palabras cariñosas que el detective había tenido que decir a su hermano. Carlo le miró enojado.

—_¿Tenemos a los dos? _—preguntó Carlo sorprendido—._ ¡Perfecto!_

—_Sí, querida._

—_Está comenzando a salir la gente_ —sentenció el sardo.

—_Muy bien cariño, te quiero_ —Matteo se apartó del teléfono para que Pazzi no pudiera escuchar las risas. Carlo cortó la llamada y sacudió la cabeza.

Esperarían diez minutos desde que la última persona hubiera salido del _Palazzo_ y entonces entrarían en acción.

Dentro, en la sala principal, el doctor Lecter no quitaba el ojo de encima al investigador, quien andaba entretenido mirando los detalles de los relieves.

—_Vaya, debí haberles mostrado esta diapositiva_ —se lamentó Hannibal—. _No se como se me puede haber pasado por alto_ —el investigador le miró con atención—. _Creo que se trata de un antepasado suyo, commendatore, ¿le reconoce? Se llamaba Francesco Pazzi y fue ahorcado en estas mismas ventanas _—el inspector se acercó a la lona y Hannibal le siguió de cerca—. _Y hablando de un tema relacionado. He considerado seriamente… comerme a su esposa_ —Pazzi se giró horrorizado al mismo tiempo que el doctor Lecter le ponía un pañuelo rociado con cloroformo. A pesar de la diferencia de altura y la edad del doctor, no le costó esfuerzo hacerse con el cuerpo del inspector.

Mientras Pazzi dormía, Clarice acercó una carretilla, muy parecida a la que había transportado a su marido en su época de preso. La dejó a los pies del investigador mientras Hannibal buscaba unas cuerdas con las que amarrarle. Cuando lo tuvo todo a mano, Hannibal sujetó a Pazzi a la carretilla y tras ponerle cinta aislante en la boca, le despertó con dos suaves golpes. Cuando Pazzi abrió los ojos se encontró a la pareja frente a él.

—_No tenemos tiempo, supongo. El numerito de la llamada ha estado bien_ —dijo el doctor con la voz ronca—. _Le haré unas preguntas y espero que por su bien, y el de su esposa, responda rápido y sin mentiras. Sabré si me miente, commendatore. _

—_Ummm…_. —Pazzi trató de removerse en la carretilla; pero el doctor le había atado con fuerza, lo que le imposibilitaba cualquier mínimo movimiento.

—_No se esfuerce, no puede. Solo conseguirá hacerse daño en la garganta. Veamos, yo le hago unas preguntas y usted responde, ¿de acuerdo? Dos guiños para un "si", un guiño para un "no", ¿probamos? _—Pazzi guiñó dos veces los ojos_—. ¡Muy bien! Veo que me ha entendido. Empecemos, ¿es a Mason Verger a quien me ha vendido? _—Pazzi suspiró y guiñó los ojos dos veces_—. Eso es un sí. Muy bien, commendatore, muchas gracias_ —el inspector trató de zafarse de las cuerdas—. _Siguiente pregunta, ¿los hombres de Verger me están esperando fuera? _—nada—. _¿Commendatore?_ —tres guiños—. _Uno o dos, ¿está confundido? No, por favor, o tendré que hacer filetes a su esposa _—Pazzi se abalanzó sobre él y la carretilla osciló hacia delante_—. _¿_Los hombres de Verger me están esperando fuera? _—dos guiños—. _¿Está el hombre que ha secuestrado a nuestros hijos con ellos?_ —Pazzi no se inmutó, hecho que enfureció más al doctor Lecter.

—_¿Estaba al corriente de eso? _—preguntó Clarice. No hubo ningún movimiento por parte de Pazzi—. _¡¿Estaba al corriente del secuestro de mis hijos?! _—Hannibal agarró con fuerza la mandíbula de Pazzi y este, a través de la cinta aislante, profirió un grito de dolor.

—_Responda a mi esposa _—susurró. Pazzi guiñó los ojos una vez. El doctor despegó la cinta de la boca de Pazzi—. _Díganos con sus propias palabras que no sabía nada al respecto._

—_El señor Verger estaba muy interesado solo en usted… hasta que supo que tenía familia_ —respiró hondo un par de veces—. _Y no es el único interesado…_

_ —¿Quién más está detrás de esto?_

_ —No me lo dijo, pero sé que alguien cercano al FBI está muy interesado en saber del paradero de la ex agente Clarice Starling_—dijo fijando su mirada en la mujer—. _Pero puedo ayudarlos _—casi chillo de terror—; _Mason Verger no se detendrá jamás y hará lo que sea por encontrarlo; sus hombres lo están vigilando. Tengo dinero, mucho dinero, lo necesitarán para salir de aquí._

—_Los niños_ —dijo Clarice—. _¿Qué tienen que ver nuestros hijos en todo esto?_

_ —El hombre con el que hablé me aseguró que no les pasaría nada; me dijo que no querían a los niños para nada _—Hannibal estampó, de golpe, la cinta en la boca de Pazzi.

—_¿Ha comentado algo de esto en la Questura, commendatore? _—Pazzi negó—. _Por supuesto que no__…__ ¿Y a Laura? ¿Ha dicho algo a la encantadora Laura? _—Pazzi no se movió—. _Colabore o tendré que hacer filetes a su esposa, commendatore Pazzi _—el inspector volvió a echarse sobre Hannibal y este suspiró_—. Va a morir, así que no creo que importe mucho que le contemos nuestra vida_ —el doctor desapareció del campo de visión de Pazzi y segundos más tarde notó que la carretilla avanzaba hacia el gran balcón. Clarice permanecía junto a la ventana; sonriente—. _Tenemos una bonita, aunque peculiar historia de amor; pero ya la ve, ¿quién no desearía tener una historia con esta mujer? _—el balcón estaba cada vez más cerca—. _Ya que nos hemos hecho tan amigos, le revelaré un secreto: al contrario de lo que la prensa dijo, yo no secuestré a la agente Starling; sí es cierto que yo la libre de la silla eléctrica; pero lo que vino después se consiguió solo porque ella aceptó _—Hannibal miró a Clarice—. _Eras tan joven e intrépida, amor mío__…_—Pazzi cerró los ojos—. _Bien, sujétese, commendatore, hay mucha altura desde aquí_ —se burló mirando hacia abajo_—. ¿Qué prefiere? ¿Tripas dentro o tripas fuera? Como Judas…_ —Pazzi gritó en busca de auxilio; pero la altura era demasiada como para que nadie pudiera escucharle—. _¿Tú qué opinas mi amor? ¿Decidimos mejor por nuestro amigo? ¿Hmm?_ —Hannibal sacó la arpía del bolsillo de su chaqueta; pero Clarice se la arrebató y dio un tajo en el abdomen del inspector a la vez que agarraba su brazo para lanzarle al vacío.

—_Esto es por nuestros hijos _—dijo mirando con desprecio al hombre mientras caía.

El cuerpo de Pazzi se precipitó balcón abajo y Hannibal se asomó para no perderse detalle del espectáculo. La cuerda con la que fue ahorcado era una alargadera de cable de las obras que cuando llegó a la altura de las columnas de piedra del balcón, se quedó encajada en estas e hizo que el cable se tensara y partiera el cuello de Pazzi.

A lo lejos, Hannibal vio dos figuras correr precipitadamente hacia el edificio y agarró la mano de Clarice.

—_Perfecto; tenemos compañía _—musitó mientras golpeaba la piedra e iniciaba su carrera hacia el interior de la sala.

—_¿Quiénes son? _—preguntó Clarice mientras corría de la mano de Lecter hacia la oscuridad del _Palazzo._

—_Hombres de Mason Verger. Tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes._

Sabía que los rodearían por ambas entradas, no tenían mucho que hacer contra dos hombres armados; pero él tenía su arpía y con esa pequeña arma, era infalible.

El _Palazzo_ se encontraba totalmente a oscuras; pero Hannibal no tuvo problema con ese detalle. Como un gato, se deslizó en silencio en la oscuridad de la mano de Clarice y buscó a los hombres de Verger.

Matteo caminaba torpemente entre las hileras de sillas situadas en el _Salón de los Lirios_; trataba de no armar mucho jaleo; pero cada pocos metros derribaba otra silla provocando un enorme estruendo. Aquél ruido hizo que no se enterara de la llegada del doctor Lecter, quien se escondió tras una de las columnas junto a Clarice y esperó el momento indicado para atacar. Matteo comenzó a llamar en susurros a su hermano y Hannibal aprovechó para acercarse.

—_Buenas noches_ —musitó.

Matteo se giró y Hannibal le cortó la garganta. El italiano cayó entre las sillas derribando un gran número de ellas.

Hannibal y Clarice consiguieron salir del edificio y llegar a sus respectivos coches antes de que Carlo encontrara el cuerpo sin vida de su hermano. Abatido y lleno de odio, juró que el doctor Lecter pagaría muy cara aquella muerte.

Y tenía la manera perfecta de vengarse de él.

* * *

**_Por desgracia, en la película resuelven el tema de la exposición de Hannibal de una manera muy rápida; yo siempre deseé que fuera como en la novela, pues es una de mis partes favoritas. Lecter en todo su explendor erudito... yeah, baby, yeah._**

**_Nos vemos en unos días y tal..._**


	7. Capítulo 7º: Regreso al Nuevo Mundo

_**Las "navydades" son para mi una época horrible; siempre quiero hacer mil cosas y cuando llega la hora de la verdad, me toca hace mil cosas, sí... pero distintas; muy distintas.**_

_**Me habría encantado adelantar esta historia hasta finalizarla y poderla subir íntegra; pero, está visto que no se pueden hacer planes en estas fechas xD ... tengo este capítulo y el siguiente preparados; pero ahí estamos parados... todo seguirá en 2013.**_

_**... y hablando de 2013... que sea MUY muy feliz para vosotros, muchachada ;)**_

_**ENJOY**_

* * *

La luz anaranjada de la chimenea reflejaba las siluetas de los dos hombres en la pared; apenas se movían y sólo el tenue vaivén de las llamas crepitando hacía bailar las sombras. El silencio era absoluto dentro de la casa; pero el dolor era palpable en cada rincón. Clarice, con Vlad dormido en sus brazos, tenía la mirada perdida en el fuego y de vez en cuando, casi de manera automática, bajaba la cara para besar la cabeza del niño. Hannibal estaba frente a ella, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. La chaqueta de su traje reposaba en el respaldo de una butaca y llevaba el chaleco abierto y la corbata medio desecha. Miraba fijamente a Clarice, con gesto lúgubre; la sensación que había tenido de niño, cuando arrancaron a su hermana de sus brazos, volvía a estar viva en su interior; era la sensación más desagradable que había vivido en toda su vida; nacía en el estómago y ascendía ardiente por la garganta, queriendo escapar en un grito desgarrador. Su enorme autocontrol le salvó de no comenzar a tirar muebles y romper cristales; cada vez que miraba a la chimenea y veía sobre la repisa las fotografías de sus hijos, se repetía una y otra vez que Mason Verger moriría entre sus manos sin que nada ni nadie pudiera remediarlo.

Barney hubiera deseado ser locuaz y rápido en palabras, como lo era el doctor Lecter, por quien profesaba una enorme admiración; hubiera dado cualquier cosa por tener unas palabras de consuelo para la pareja en aquel dramático momento; pero en parte no podía dejar de sentirse responsable por lo ocurrido. Si tan sólo hubiera corrido un poco más deprisa, o hubiera actuado con mayor rapidez…

—_No hay manera de saber a ciencia cierta dónde está Mason _—dijo Hannibal cuando consideró que el silencio había durado más de la cuenta—; _pero no creo que sea tan estúpido como para dejar a los niños tan cerca de nosotros._

—_Pazzi mencionó al FBI _—respondió Clarice mirando a su hijo—; _aunque dudo que esté trabajando para ellos o con ellos, es una buena pista._

—_Mencionó a __"_alguien relacionado con el FBI" —rectificó Hannibal—. _¿Se te ocurre alguien cercano que sea tan detestable como Mason Verger y desee verte de nuevo? _—Clarice negó suavemente; no era capaz de recordar en ese momento a nadie que encajara con ese perfil; pero su subconsciente había pasado el nombre de Paul Krendler sin que ella reparara en ello.

—_Pazzi había sido descubierto, ¿qué ganaría con mentir si sabía que estaba a punto de morir? _—la pareja miró a Barney que por fin se había decidido a participar en la conversación. Hannibal lo miró sin parpadear.

—_No mentía _—sentenció seguro—; _estaba muerto de miedo, sí, pero no mentía._

—_Opino que sería mejor descartar la posibilidad de que Mason Verger se encuentre en Italia y vayamos directamente a los Estados Unidos _—dijo Clarice dejando a Vlad en el sillón y tapándolo con una suave manta de cashmere—; _es posible que aun tenga un par de personas en las que confiar allí._

—_No, Clarice _—respondió Hannibal en modo tajante—; _no podemos confiar en nadie dentro de los Estados Unidos_.

—_Aunque te sorprenda, Hannibal _—dijo encarándose a él—; _hubo más personas, a parte de ti, que creyeron en mi inocencia y lucharon por mi libertad; con lo que sí tenemos en quién confiar._

—_¿Jack? _—preguntó él en tono burlón—. _¿Jacky Boy?_

—_Jack Crawford es aunque te cueste creerlo y admitirlo, una de las pocas personas que pueden ayudarnos._

—_Pero, estarán esperando vuestra llegada _—dijo Barney mirando confuso a la pareja—. _Esa persona cercana al FBI, estará al tanto de todos los movimientos y estará esperando que piséis tierra americana._

—_Pero eso no creo que sea ningún problema, Barney _—aseguró Clarice cruzándose la chaqueta en el pecho—; _quien quiera que sea, está en esto junto a Verger__…_

—_¿Y? _—Barney no entendía la relación, pero Hannibal sí y miró con orgullo a Clarice.

—_Mason Verger ofreció una recompensa por mí de manera particular; quien se haya asociado con él para capturar a Clarice, actuará de igual manera._

—_No tiene intención de que las autoridades se enteren de que estáis en los Estados Unidos _—Hannibal asintió.

—_Tenemos que abandonar Florencia esta misma noche _—dijo Hannibal de pronto sacándose las manos de los bolsillos y mirando a sus acompañantes; había olvidado que Rinaldo Pazzi aun estaría colgaría del balcón del _Palazzo _y que el cuerpo de Matteo Deogracias seguiría bajo el charco de su propia sangre.

—_Pero, Hannibal__…_—Clarice se sintió confusa y aterrada; todo había ocurrido tan deprisa que no sabía por dónde empezar a actuar.

—_Ya oíste a Pazzi; los hombres de Mason están cerca. Esta casa no es segura._

Hannibal no solía perder el tiempo en lamentaciones; pero, al igual que su mujer, sentía profundamente tener que abandonar Italia. Había pensado que por fin, habían encontrado un lugar seguro en el que vivir sin prisas ni preocupaciones y ver crecer a sus hijos. Le hubiera gustado enseñar a su hijo mayor a tocar el piano y mostrarles a los tres los misterios de Florencia.

—_Barney, ¿vendrás con nosotros? _—preguntó Hannibal. El hombre lo miró emocionado y después volvió su rostro hacia Clarice.

—_Sería un honor, doctor__…_—dijo.

—_Ve a casa y prepara tu maleta; no olvides tu verdadero pasaporte. No dejes nada aquí _—se sacó la cartera del bolsillo del pantalón y sacó un fajo de billetes—. _Excúsate de nuestra parte a los Sayer y diles que regresen a Suiza esta misma noche, ¿de acuerdo? Que se lleven a Dante; nadie puede estar en las inmediaciones cuando amanezca mañana._

Barney salió de la casa a toda prisa y Hannibal se apresuró a abrazar a su mujer; no quedaba demasiado tiempo y debían actuar con la mayor rapidez posible.

—_Coge sólo lo imprescindible, Clarice _—su mujer lo miró con la cara llena de lágrimas.

—_Aquí están todos nuestros recuerdos como familia, Hannibal _—el doctor cogió la cara de la chica entre sus manos y suspiró.

—_Siempre confié en que vosotros nunca tuvierais que pasar por algo así. Yo lo conozco; sé qué es tenerse que abandonar un lugar a toda prisa y dejar tu pasado y tus recuerdos; pero el futuro es más importante que un puñado de fotografías, Clarice _—la chica no dijo nada; bajó la mirada al suelo y deseó que todo fuera un mal sueño. Hannibal miró a su alrededor y comprendió el dolor de Clarice; la casa estaba llena de recuerdos; todos enmarcados en caros y elegantes marcos de oro blanco—. _Tal vez, cuando pase un tiempo y las aguas se hayan calmado; podamos volver a recuperar todo esto, ¿uhm? Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano porque así sea._

Dentro de la habitación de sus hijos, Clarice miró cada objeto con una pena infinita. Preparó una pequeña maleta con ropa para Vlad y se permitió añadir los álbumes de fotos de la estantería. En la habitación de Hannibal repitió la misma acción; la ropa y los juguetes de sus hijos permanecerían allí, aguardando durante muchos meses.

Hannibal bajó al garaje y arrancó el Jaguar negro para que el motor se fuera calentando y aclimatando al frío de la noche. Miró unos segundos el Bentley, ahora propiedad de su mujer, y sintió como un extraño calor le abrumaba. Antes de reconocer qué sensación era esa, entró en la casa y fue derecho a la caja fuerte. De dentro sacó un paquete que contenía los pasaportes de Victor y Gabriella Dyer y los de sus tres hijos, carnets, unas libretas de ahorro y dos juegos de llaves.

Esperó a su mujer apoyado en el capó del coche mientras una pieza de Scarlatti sonaba suavemente en el garaje. Cuando los cuatro se encontraron dentro del coche; Hannibal arrancó y no se permitió mirar atrás ni sentir nada de apego por aquél lugar; si lo hacía, sería mucho más duro enfrentarse al futuro.

Hannibal condujo a gran velocidad y mucha seguridad hacia Milán tras descartar hacer uso del aeropuerto de Florencia para escapar de Italia. Sabía que el nombre de Marco Fell acabaría saliendo tarde o temprano a la luz durante la investigación de la muerte de Rinaldo Pazzi; por lo que prefirió poner tierra de por medio cuanto antes, para su total tranquilidad.

Aparcó el Jaguar en la planta baja del aeropuerto, en la última plaza antes de los ascensores; pretendía que pasara lo más desapercibido posible; nunca más volvería a usarlo.

Barney se adelantó a la pareja y buscó el panel de información para saber cuánto deberían esperar antes de poder coger un avión con dirección a los Estados Unidos. Hannibal no había dicho una sola palabra desde que salieron de Florencia y aquello asustó a Clarice; sabía que su mente estaba trabajando sin parar y no quiso imaginarse en qué estaría pensado. Conocía el destino que habían tenido las personas que habían asesinado a su hermana y sabía lo que había hecho con personas que, directamente, no le habían causado ningún mal.

Mason Verger había estado a punto de morir a manos del doctor; pero Clarice nunca había sabido el motivo que había llevado a Hannibal a ello. En el expediente del caso, Verger figuraba como un ex paciente del doctor Lecter que había tenido problemas familiares; pero no decía cuales exactamente; quien hubiera escrito los datos dio más importancia al cruel ataque del doctor que a los crímenes de Mason. Fuera lo que fuera lo que hubiera hecho en el pasado, secuestrar a sus hijos había sellado su sentencia de muerte y la idea de que el antiguo Hannibal regresara con una venganza, hizo que a Clarice se la pusiera la piel de gallina. Con aquel pensamiento volvió a ser consciente de que el hombre con el que dormía cada noche, era un asesino.

Trató de sacar esa idea de su cabeza y se acurrucó contra el cuerpo de Hannibal poniendo al pequeño Vlad entre ambos; el doctor los abrazó.

—_Mañana a las seis hay un vuelo a Washington _—anunció Barney—. _Yo he sacado ya el billete._

—_Gracias Barney _—susurró el doctor en el mismo tono que usaba cuando estaba en Baltimore; aquello hizo estremecer al hombre—. _Si sacamos nuestro billete ahora, podría ser sospechoso; esperaremos a última hora para comprarlo, ¿uhm? _—Clarice no dijo nada y Barney miró con gravedad al doctor. Se puso de cuclillas delante de la chica y golpeó con suavidad su rodilla.

—_Los encontraremos, Clarice _—dijo el ex enfermero—. _Encontraremos a los chicos y Verger recibirá su merecido._

—_Eso espero _—musitó Clarice resguardando su rostro en el pecho de Hannibal. El doctor frunció los labios y Barney sacudió la cabeza en silencio.

—_Una vez lleguemos a Washington no tendremos demasiado tiempo; deberemos actuar con rapidez. Barney _—el hombre alzó la vista para mirarlo directamente a los ojos—; _no queremos que tu nombre acabe manchado igual que el nuestro y necesitamos a una persona de confianza que cuide de Vlad mientras nosotros buscamos a Hannibal y a Mischa._

—_Si esa es la manera con la que puedo ayudar, lo haré encantado _—había cierto resquicio de decepción en la voz del hombre; pero Hannibal optó por ignorarlo. Aunque la ayuda de alguien como Barney Matthews hubiera resultado provechosa; Vlad debía estar con una persona con la que no corriera riesgo alguno.

—_Buscaremos un hotel y, Clarice _—la chica abrió los ojos—; _si tan segura estás de que Jack Crawford es de fiar, te pondrás en contacto con él, ¿uhm? Quizás nos sea de utilidad investigando al cómplice de Mason._

—_Jack es uno de los mejores investigadores que tiene el FBI _—matizó Clarice con la voz rota.

Mason agarró el mando de la camilla y accionó el botón que elevaba el colchón. Este crujió suavemente cuando inició el movimiento y Cordell miró rápidamente a los niños para comprobar que seguían dormidos. Aunque escuchar chillidos y lloriqueos de críos era una de las cosas que mayor placer proporcionaba a Mason, no quiso arriesgarse durante el largo viaje a los Estados Unidos.

Su avión privado llevaba preparado en el hangar del aeropuerto de Cerdeña desde la misma mañana en la que los hijos de Lecter habían sido secuestrados y pensando en la posibilidad de que el doctor cayera en sus redes aquella misma noche; había ordenado a los hermanos Piero y Tommaso Falcione preparar y enviar, en un avión especial de carga, los "_instrumentos__"_que usaría para su particular venganza. Aunque sabía del buen hacer de los sardos, prefirió controlar de cerca la evolución de su plan; Margot se mostró encantada con la idea de perder a Mason de vista durante un tiempo, por lo que estuvo días enteros insistiéndole sobre lo buena idea que era que el mismo se personara en Cerdeña para tener bajo control a sus trabajadores. Sólo por joder a su hermana, Mason se habría quedado en Estados Unidos; pero era demasiado impaciente y perfeccionista y decidió marcharse unos meses. Margot se encontraba preparándose un batido de vitaminas cuando se entero del regreso de su hermano; la noticia la enfureció tanto que lanzó el vaso de cristal contra la pared y salió gritando hacia el granero.

—_Señor, tiene una llamada _—anunció Cordell descolgando el auricular del teléfono que tenía junto a la camilla.

—_¿Y el bastardo del piloto no se ha quejado de que haga uso del teléfono en pleno vuelo? _—protestó Mason cogiendo de mala gana el aparato con la mano buena—. _A veces la gente se olvida de quién manda aquí _—farfulló antes de colocarse el auricular en lo que antes había sido una oreja—. _¿Pronto?_

—_Ese hijo de puta ha escapado _—la voz de Carlo tronó al otro lado de la línea.

—_¿Qué ha ocurrido? _—el inconfundible sonido de un motor de avioneta sonaba lejano, por debajo de la voz de sardo; Mason supuso que se encontraban ya de vuelta a la isla

—_Mi hermano Matteo está muerto _—dijo furioso—; _Lecter lo ha matado. Y a su contacto, el tal Pazzi, también. Él y la zorra de su mujer han escapado._

—_Vuelve a Cerdeña, ayuda a los Falcione a preparar a __"_los chicos" _y tráelos a casa; nos ocuparemos de Lecter y de Starling más tarde. Ellos sabrán cómo y dónde encontrarnos _—dijo sin que su voz variara lo más mínimo; parecía que la noticia no le hubiera afectado.

—_Le recuerdo que mi hermano merece un entierro digno _—recordó Carlo palpando con cuidado el cuerpo de Matteo por encima de la sábana que lo cubría.

—_Pagaré ese digno y estúpido entierro a tu hermano, no te preocupes. Tú encárgate de la granja y nos encontraremos en Estados Unidos, ¿de acuerdo? Seguro que ahora estás más motivado por seguir con la caza de Lecter. Lo harás por Matteo, ¿no?_

Carlo apretó los dientes cuando el tono intermitente del teléfono le indicó que Mason había colgado sin despedirse. Buscó la ensangrentada mano de su hermano bajo la sábana y la estrechó entre la suya mientras comenzaba a pensar en qué sucedería si la policía italiana ataba cabos lejanos y con ellos unía su nombre y el de su hermano al de Rinaldo Pazzi. Si se ensuciaba de esa manera, podía darse por perdido en el mundo de los asesinos a sueldo. Estaría demasiado vigilado para que alguien confiara en él.

Cordell se quedó con la mano pegada al teléfono durante unos segundos; había escuchado la conversación; sabía que Hannibal Lecter estaba libre. No le había gustado aquel plan desde el primero momento y ahora que su vida podía correr peligro, menos aun.

—_¿Qué les has dado a los niños? _—preguntó Mason sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—_Un calmante; los mantendrá dormidos casi todo el viaje _—Mason no respondió de inmediato; se quedó mirando al niño, recorriendo con su ojo bueno los infantiles rasgos de su cara.

—_¿Te has fijado en el chico, Cordell? Dentro de unos años será la viva imagen de su padre _—se relamió los labios y trató de sonreír; Hannibal Lecter le había fascinado desde el momento en el que entró en su despacho como paciente. Tenía apariencia frágil, pero Mason había estado seguro desde el principio que se trataba de un hombre terriblemente fuerte; aquel pensamiento le había encantado y ante la ambigüedad del doctor, dio el paso en falso que acabó con su vida como persona; le invitó a su casa para comprobar por qué acera caminaba el buen doctor. Aquella tarde le esperó con nerviosismo, pensando en cómo sería verse apresado bajo el cuerpo desnudo del doctor Lecter; pero aquella noche comprobó, no sólo que Hannibal estaba muy lejos de conductas homosexuales, si no que bajo ese perfecto disfraz de infalible psiquiatra, se encontraba una verdadera máquina de matar; un hombre sin piedad capaz de llevar a cabo verdaderas atrocidades. Ahora miraba a su hijo, aquel Hannibal Lecter en miniatura que no suponía riesgo alguno para su vida y que podría manejar de la manera que no pudo con su padre. El corazón hacía intenciones de bombear con más fuerza cada vez que el niño hacía un movimiento captando su atención.

—_¿Qué tiene pensado hacer con ellos, señor?_

—_Son niños, Cordell; jugaré con ellos _—el tono que uso Mason puso los pelos de punta a su secretario. Sabía lo que había ocurrido con uno de los niños que habían permanecido en su casa de Cerdeña y miró con tristeza a los hermanos Lecter.

—_¿No le da miedo pensar en lo que le hará su padre si le encuentra? _—Mason comenzó a reírse.

—_Su padre se encontrará con ellos, por supuesto; pero sólo será durante un breve tiempo, antes de que muera ante los ojos de los niños. No tengo miedo de Hannibal Lecter; ahora estoy preparado._

—_No sé si esa es buena idea__…_

—_Te pago para que cumplas mis órdenes, Cordell, no para que opines o pienses _—le recordó Mason en tono dañino; Cordell no volvió a abrir la boca en todo el viaje.

Viajar con un niño ofrecía muchísimas más ventajas que hacerlo solo; Hannibal recordó lo tensas que habían sido las esperas en las aduanas cuando decidió acudir en ayuda de Clarice; ahora, con Vlad, era todo más fácil, pues los guardias no solían retener a las familias con niños pequeños. Barney pasó varios puestos por delante de ellos y estuvo varios minutos hablando con el policía antes de que le diera el visto bueno. Clarice miró a Hannibal con preocupación y este acomodó a Vlad en su hombro. Escondió la mano izquierda bajo la manta que protegía al niño y se colocó detrás de Clarice.

La mayoría de los viajeros formaban parte de un gran grupo que regresaba a casa tras haber realizado un extenso tour por diferentes ciudades europeas; tras un vuelo tan largo, los ánimos de todos estaban tan alterados como los niños que revoloteaban inquietos por la zona de desembarque. El policía encargado de la vigilancia no parecía estar demasiado encantando con los gritos de los pequeños y hacía pasar a sus padres casi sin mirar las documentaciones. Viendo aquella solución, el doctor inquietó a Vlad, que dormía en sus brazos, para que despertara asustado.

—_Lo siento, hijo mío _—susurró contra la cabeza del niño cuando este rompió a llorar. Clarice amonestó el gesto de su marido con una furiosa mirada y el respondió de la misma manera; no necesitaban palabras para hablar entre ellos; sus ojos decían todo lo que tenían que decir.

—_Pasaportes, por favor _—el policía estaba delante de ellos; su rostro estaba congestionado por el cansancio y la irritación de tener que soportar tanto chillido. Miró los tres documentos y se giró hacia su compañera—. _Molly__…_—Clarice contuvo la respiración y se tambaleó hacia atrás, hasta chocar con el cuerpo de Hannibal; el policía no reparó en ese movimiento.

—_Dime _—la mujer policía se acercó hasta el hombre y este esperó a leer todos los datos del pasaporte de Hannibal antes de responder. Clarice sentía cómo se la revolvían las tripas. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y buscó a tientas la de su marido, quién la recibió con un fuerte apretón protector. El policía alzó la mirada hacia la pareja.

—_¿A qué hora tendría que llegar el relevo? ¡Me muero de hambre! _—dijo al fin tras entregar los pasaportes a Clarice.

Apretó nerviosa la mano de Hannibal y recogió los tres documentos con rapidez; el corazón la iba tan deprisa que las piernas eran incapaces de responderla. Caminó agarrada del brazo de Hannibal hasta que llegaron a la zona de recogida de maletas; segura de que ya ningún policía podía verlos, se dejó caer derrotada en una de las sillas de plástico.

—_Ya está _—susurró Hannibal arrodillándose frente a ella para abrazarla—. _Hemos pasado, mi amor._

* * *

**_Sólo dos capítulos escritos en estas "navydades"; pero largos y contundentes... para que no os quejéis y eso... xD_**

**_No os cuento más porque no-tengo-tiempo :S_**

**_¡Sed malos y nos vemos al año que viene!_**

**_Ta ta. Z_**


	8. Capítulo 8º: Owings Mills

_**Sí, lo sé, lo sé... ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última actualización; pero estas semanas son un auténtico caos, en todos los sentidos posibles. **_

_**Tened paciencia con las próximas subidas porque estoy en las últimas semanas de curso y tengo que darlo todo; pero es una deuda pendiente... así que este verano; si es que puedo, os prometo, a parte de éste, un nuevo fic, ¿uhm?**_

_**ENJOY IT!**_

* * *

Margot se detuvo a la entrada de la sala y respiró el olor de los medicamentos; la repugnaba. Su hermano volvía a estar tumbado en su enorme cama, rodeado por todas aquellas pantallas y extraños aparatos. La luz de un acuario situado pocos metros a los pies de la cama, era la única que iluminaba la estancia; en su interior, una morena permanecía oculta en el interior de su escondite de piedra; tampoco parecía estar demasiado a gusto con el retorno de su amo.

Cordell vio a Margot y la saludó en silencio, con un sutil movimiento de cabeza; ella se decidió a entrar. El sonido del pulmón artificial al que estaba conectado su hermano comenzaba a sonar más y más cerca y el sentimiento de odio al aproximarse a Mason se hizo más fuerte con cada paso que daba.

En una de las pantallas estaban puesto el canal de noticias; aunque el sonido estaba desactivado para no alterar el sueño de Mason. Otra mostraba el estado de las acciones de la empresa Verger; en alza, como casi siempre. A Mason le gustaba tener siempre a la vista esa imagen para recordar lo que su viejo padre le había dejado entre manos. La tercera pantalla emitía la señal de un circuito cerrado; la mansión tenía cámaras de vigilancia prácticamente en cada uno de los rincones, aunque Mason sólo accedía a una; la del cuarto de juegos. La construyó cuando los servicios sociales aceptaron la invitación de Mason a que hicieran uso de sus caballerizas y de los preciosos animales de la familia, para que los huérfanos del estado tuvieran un lugar donde olvidar sus pasados; él se encargó de todo, alegando que después de todos los crímenes que había cometido, quería redimirse ante el señor ayudando a todos aquellos pobres niños.

Antes de marcharse a Cerdeña esa habitación había estado siempre ocupada por críos que jugaban ajenos al hecho de que un monstruo les observaba desde su cama; después, eran llevados a su presencia. Muchos no soportaban ver el rostro desfigurado de Mason y gritaban cuando la luz le dejaba al descubierto; otros, los más mayores, aguantaban como podían las ganas de llorar. Hacía años, antes de que Hannibal le dejara en aquel estado, disfrutaba sometiendo a menores a sus más agresivas fantasías; siendo su propia hermana la primera víctima en conocer su repugnante perversión. Ahora, inmovilizado en una cama e imposibilitado ante los niños, tenía que conformarse con verlos sufrir psicológicamente ante su presencia; pero cuanto más veía a los hermanos Lecter más se confiaba en poder dar un paso más con ellos.

Margot se acercó a la cama y miró con desagrado a su hermano; estaba medio destapado y su cuerpo estaba más consumido que la última vez que le había visto.

—_Está dormido _—indicó Cordell apagando el canal de noticias. Margot torció la boca, pensativa y cruzándose de brazo, apoyó todo el peso de su cuerpo en la pierna izquierda; el pantalón de amazona siseó cuando cambió la postura—. _Ha sido un viaje muy largo._

—_Ha hecho el viaje tumbado y, posiblemente, hasta las cejas de narcóticos; no creo que le moleste saludar a su hermana pequeña_ —Cordell no impidió que Margot zarandeara el maltrecho cuerpo—. _¿Verdad, Mason?_

—_¿Qué demonios__…__? _—el ojo bueno de Mason se abrió de pronto y se movió desorientado en la semioscuridad de la habitación; Margot cogió el interruptor y subió la luz al máximo. Mason se retorció en la cama—. _¿Qué coño haces, zorra desviada?_

—_Recibir a mi hermano como se merece; hacía muchos meses que no nos veíamos, ¿no me has echado de menos? _—preguntó fingiendo emoción.

—_Me había olvidado que tú también pululas por la mansión _—Margot se separó de la cama riendo.

—_Sí, padre tuvo en cuenta a su hija en el testamento; no creerías que serías el único heredero de esta maravilla._

—_Padre estaba muy descontento contigo, Margot; nunca terminó de hacerse a la idea de que su única hija fuera en realidad una bollera _—la mujer alzó los hombros con indiferencia.

—_Se conformaba sabiendo que contigo sí tenía una hija, Mason, ¿o crees que padre no sabía que te tirabas al mozo de cuadra? Era imposible no saberlo viéndote andar después de venir de las caballerizas._

—_¿Qué quieres, Margot?_ —la mujer caminó hacia el acuario. Era alta y fuerte; sus músculos estaban desarrollados y bien definidos gracias a las largas sesiones de gimnasio que tenía cada día; vista de espaldas parecía un hombre. Tenía el pelo corto y muy rubio y los mismos ojos azules que su hermano, con la enorme diferencia de que ella conservaba los dos sanos y eran preciosos.

—_Ese _"amigo" _tuyo, Krendler, no ha dejado de llamar _—dijo golpeando el cristal para llamar la atención de la morena; esta, al escuchar el ruido de los nudillos, salió a curiosear para ver si recibía algún premio en forma de carne de pollo—. _Se esta volviendo muy pesado, ¿eh?_

—_No habrá venido por aquí, ¿verdad? Le dije que hasta que yo no regresara no pisara esta casa _—se quejó Mason tratando de alcanzar a su hermana con la mirada.

—_No, me ocupé de eso personalmente de mantenerlo alejado de _Owings Mills_; pero sí llamaba cada día para preguntar por ti _—Margot se giró enfadada—. _Joder, Mason, ya le podías haber dado el número de Cerdeña._

—_Está ansioso por tener a Clarice Starling en su poder. Tendré que llamarlo para darle las buenas noticias._

—_Avísame cuando venga; quiero ver cómo es._

—_¿Pensando en cambiarte de acera, hermanita? _—preguntó Mason, burlón.

—_Más bien para ver si es el tipo de hombre al que le chuparías la polla _—respondió airada antes de dar la espalda a su hermano y salir de la habitación.

Mason respondió a la descarada salida de tono de su hermana con una carcajada y volviendo su atención a la tercera pantalla, conectó el audio y esperó.

Hannibal estaba sentado, con las piernas cruzadas en estilo indio, sobre la alfombra de la habitación; aun se sentía algo mareado a causa de los narcóticos que Cordell les había suministrado para tenerlos dormidos durante el viaje. Parecía totalmente relajado y sereno; a pesar de tener sólo cinco años, Hannibal poseía un carácter idéntico al de su padre y no perdía los nervios cuando sabía que las cosas estaban mal.

Mischa estaba a su lado, acurrucada contra su cuerpo. Miraba con curiosidad todos los juguetes que había en la habitación, aunque no se atrevía a alejarse de su hermano para probarlos. La niña estaba asustada, y aunque el reconfortante calor del cuerpo de Hannibal la mantenía tranquila, cada vez que escuchaba un ruido, levantaba la cabeza de golpe y vigilaba la entrada.

La habitación en la que se encontraban era de tamaño mediano; en un pasado había sido el despacho de Molson Verger. Estaba pintada en un tono azul claro y decorado con cenefas de personajes de dibujos animados. Aquel lugar era el sueño de todo niño; los innumerables peluches repartidos por todas partes, triciclos y consolas y hasta una pequeña noria situada junto a uno de los ventanales.

Cordell había pasado en tres ocasiones por allí tras la llegada; una para comprobar el estado de los niños y dos más para proporcionarlos alimentos. Mason quería que se aclimataran antes de comenzar a _"__jugar__"_con ellos. Margot también pasó por allí; siempre que había niños en la mansión se encargaba de acompañarlos cuando estaban con los caballos. Cuando supo que su hermano traía la compañía de dos hermanos, quiso conocerlos. Mischa se sintió más cómoda con la presencia de la mujer; no parecía una amenaza como los otros hombres y les habló con una voz suave y pausada para no alterarlos. Hannibal no habló con ella, tan sólo se limitó a contemplarla con el mismo silencioso pasmo que su padre había hecho años atrás, cuando tratando a Mason quiso conocer a su hermana menor. Margot se sobrecogió al ver el enorme parecido que el niño guardaba con su padre; Mason no tuvo que decirla quienes eran aquellos pequeños; era más que evidente. Mischa la preguntó por sus padres y Margot respondió con sinceridad tratando de no cruzar la mirada con la de Hannibal; se sentía intimidada por la fiereza que destilaban aquellos ojos azules.

—_Mi padre va a venir _—sentenció el niño cuando Margot salía por la puerta. La rotundidad y calma de las palabras del niño hicieron que se la pusiera la piel de gallina; no sabía que se traía Mason entre manos, pero supo que era un enorme error.

Durante las siguientes horas, Hannibal se mantuvo vigilante para permitir que su hermana descansara sin que la molestaran. Vio anochecer a través del ventanal; sabía que nadie iría a darles las buenas noches. Se quitó la cazadora y la tendió sobre el cuerpo de Mischa.

Paul Krendler recibió la llamada de Mason Verger poco después de las once de la noche y de buena gana hubiera recorrido los casi cincuenta kilómetros que separaban su casa de Owings Mills; lo hubiera hecho de no haber sido por la rotunda negativa de Mason. Aunque eso no impidió que a primera hora de la mañana siguiente de encontrara en la entrada principal, aferrado al volante de su coche, dispuesto a dar el acelerón cuando la barrera se levantara permitiéndole el paso.

Había conocido a Clarice Starling durante el caso Gumb; la primera vez que vio a la chica fue en casa de Katherin Martin, cuando la ex agente buscaba pistas que la ayudaran con el progreso de su investigación. Krendler supo entonces que aquella estudiante le daría más de un quebradero de cabeza. Era joven, inteligente y preciosa y el agente del Departamento de Justicia perdió la razón por ella; a partir de entonces buscó excusas tontas para acercarse a la chica; llegándola a amenazar a Clarice con la supresión de su puesto si no accedía a sus peticiones. La chica, contra todo pronóstico, le plantó cara y le dejó en evidencia.

Krendler sintió un extraño vacío cuando Clarice desapareció del panorama; habría disfrutando viéndola sufrir e, incluso, habría podido llegar a salvarla en el último momento, mostrando a la chica que su interés por ella era verdadero. Cuando se empezó a especular sobre la posibilidad de que hubiera huido junto a Hannibal Lecter, perdió ese interés por ella y sintiéndose despechado, se prometió darla caza y hacerla cumplir por todo lo que no había hecho.

Krendler supo de la existencia de Mason cuando este comenzó a meter cizaña en el FBI e hizo uso de su poder en el Congreso para que el caso Lecter se reabriera. Verger estaba interesado en destapar a Lecter y haría cualquier cosa que estuviera en su mano, aunque fuera a espaldas de la ley; Krendler entonces vio en él un aliado perfecto. Le ofreció su ayuda con Lecter a cambio de Clarice Starling y Mason, aceptó el trato sin pensárselo dos veces. Unas horas después de su primera reunión, un equipo especializado del FBI, capitaneado por Jack Crawford, comenzó de nuevo con la investigación sobre el doctor Lecter, que llevaba años paralizada a causa de la falta de pruebas.

Paul Krendler entró en la mansión acompañado por Cordell y ninguno de los dos se dirigió la palabra durante el recorrido hasta la habitación de Mason; este, recibió a su visita sentado en una silla de ruedas especialmente adaptada a su tetraplegia.

—_Le ha faltado tiempo para venir, señor Krendler. Temí que se perdiera en el camino, aunque veo que por desgracia no ha sido así _—dijo sin disimular su malestar. Krendler era una buena ayuda como trabajador del Departamento de Justicia; pero como persona era un auténtico incordio.

—_Creo que ambos estamos cercanos a conseguir lo que deseábamos, ¿no es así?_

—_He localizado a su Starling, señor Krendler; ¿qué ha conseguido usted de Lecter?_

—_Que se reabra el caso _—respondió malhumorado—. _Sabía que yo no lo tenía guardado en un bolsillo cuando aceptó el trato, señor Verger _—Mason trató de sonreír; aquel cabrón tenía coraje para enfrentarse a él aun a sabiendas de que podía hundir su carrera si desvelaba su colaboración extra oficial.

—_Suponemos que no tardará demasiado en llegar a los Estados Unidos._

—_Si es que no lo ha hecho ya _—matizó Cordell que permanecía en un segundo plano. Su jefe dirigió su ojo bueno hacia su secretario y chasqueó la lengua contra las encías.

—_Cordell, ¿por qué no vas a ver si mi hermana y su novia se lo están montando? Si no es así, dila que se reúna con nosotros _—el hombre salió de la sala maldiciendo por lo bajo a Mason—. _Es bueno como enfermero, pero pésimo como mudo._

—_¿Por qué sabe que estará llegando a Estados Unidos? _—Krendler no quería perder el tiempo en conocer al servicio de Mason Verger; quería pruebas de que Starling estaba cerca.

—_Porque tengo algo que le pertenece _—concluyó Mason alegremente. Apretó un botón y habló a un micrófono que tenía pegado a la almohada del respaldo de la silla—. _Cordell, antes de salir al granero, haz venir a nuestros invitados._

—_¿Invitados? ¿Pero qué cojones ha hecho, Verger? _—Mason no dijo nada; espero pacientemente a que su secretario llamara a la puerta.

—_¡Adelante, adelante! _—trató de gritar.

La puerta se abrió, aunque Krendler no pudo ver quién venía; la oscuridad era total. Entrecerró los ojos para acostumbrarse a la poca luz y tan sólo pudo reconocer dos pequeñas siluetas que se acercaban despacio.

Hannibal mantuvo la mano de Mischa firmemente agarrada y tiró de ella con suavidad cada vez que la niña se detenía a causa del miedo. Al llegar junto al acuario, Mischa miró con curiosidad el enorme pez que nadaba formando ochos sobre las piedras de su guarida.

—_Señor Krendler, permítame que le presente a Hannibal y Mischa Lecter_—Krendler se giró hacia los niños al tiempo que Mason encendía la luz—. _Lecter Starling, por supuesto _—matizó.

—_¿Pero qué coño__…__? _—el hombre se giró confundido hacia Mason y este parpadeó su ojo bueno.

—_¿Puede confirmarme que se trata de los hijos de Starling? _—Krendler abrió la boca para responder; pero no consiguió decir nada. Tenía los ojos clavados en Mischa.

—_Es idéntica a ella _—susurró dando un paso hacia los niños. Hannibal se puso delante de su hermana, tapándola—. _¿Qué se supone que es esto?_

—_El resultado de dos buenos polvos, supongo. La niña tiene un hermano mellizo al que no pudimos coger _—respondió Mason con desgana—. _Al parecer el doctor Lecter llegó más lejos que usted con Starling, ¿eh?_

—_Mi padre se llama Marco Fell _—dijo Hannibal con los dientes apretados—. _Nuestro apellido es Fell._

—_¿No le parece adorable la inocencia de los niños, señor Krendler? Por eso me gustan tanto los críos, porque se creen todo lo que les cuentes _—Mason movió la silla hasta los chicos y Hannibal dio un paso atrás mientras abría los brazos para proteger a Mischa—. _¿Qué edad tienes, pequeño? ¿Cinco años? _—Hannibal no dijo nada—. _Con cinco años ya eres todo un hombrecito, ¿verdad que lo eres? Y tienes edad suficiente para saber ciertas cosas._

—_Mi padre se llama Marco Fell _—repitió el niño, furioso. Mason suspiró y se dirigió a Krendler.

—_¿Le importa coger el mando que está sobre la mesilla? _—el hombre dudó unos instantes y por fin se decidió a realizar la petición de Mason—. _Gracias _—Mason tenía el mando en la mano sana y movía los dedos con torpeza sobre los botones. Las puertas de un armario se abrieron dejando al descubierto una gran televisión—. _Con que tu padre te ha dicho que se llama Marco Fell, ¿verdad? ¿Y cómo se llama tu madre?_

—_Michelle _—respondió Mischa agarrándose a la manga de su hermano para poder ver mejor qué pasaba en la pantalla que estaba frente a ellos. Mason accedió a un sistema de carpetas y buscó entre ellas los expedientes.

—_¿Sabes leer, Hannibal? _—el niño asintió en silencio—. _¿Puedes decirme qué nombre pone en esa carpeta? _—Hannibal dio dos pasos hacia delante, para separarse del acuario, pues el destello de su luz le impedía ver con claridad la televisión—. _¿Qué pone? _—repitió Mason impaciente.

—_Hannibal Lecter _—dijo el niño después de varios segundos de silencio.

—_¡Hannibal! ¡Cómo tú! _—exclamó Mason de pronto. El niño le miró—. _Y si abrimos esta carpeta__…__ ¿qué nos encontramos? _—Hannibal contuvo el aliento al ver la fotografía de la pantalla y procuró por todos los medios que su hermana no lo viera—. _¿Reconoces a ese hombre, Hannibal? Es tu papá _—el niño guardó silencio—. _Pero, espera, aun hay más__…_—Mason cerró la carpeta de Lecter y volvió un paso atrás—. _¿Qué pone en esa otra carpeta?_

—_Clarice__…__ Clarice Starling _—Mason la abrió y Mischa saltó hacia delante.

—_¡Mami! _—Krendler miró una vez más a la niña antes de dirigir su atención a la fotografía de la pantalla.

—_Esta vez no has estado rápido, Hannibal; tu hermanita se ha adelantado. _

—_Mi padre se llama Marco y mi madre Michelle._

—_Mason, ¿qué pretendes torturando a unos niños? _—Margot estaba parada en la puerta; nadie la había oído llegar. Mason supo que, estando ella allí, su diversión tendría que aplazarse un poco. La mujer entró en la habitación y Krendler la observó con cierto recelo.

—_Mi querida Margot, siempre tan oportuna _—se lamentó Mason apagando la televisión—. _Señor Krendler, esto es mi__…_hermano_, Margot Verger _—la mujer rió el intento de ironía de su hermano y estrechó la mano de Paul Krendler.

—_Así que usted es el insistente personaje que ha estado llamando día sí, día también aquí, ¿no? _—Krendler sacó pecho ante la mujer y la miró de arriba abajo con total descaro; tenía una idea muy clara sobre las personas como Margot; para él los homosexuales era gente a la que se podía tratar como uno quisiera. Se lamentó de que los gustos de la mujer estuvieran fuera de su lógica, aunque pensó en soltar alguna frase ingeniosa con la que defender su hombría antes ella.

—_Mantenía mi negocio al día _—protestó él metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos. Margot sonrió unos instantes antes de volverse hacia los niños.

—_¿Por qué les haces esto, Mason? ¿No ves que son sólo dos críos? ¡Por amor de dios! La niña es aun un bebé._

—_Me gustan los bebés _—aseguró Mason—; _nunca dicen que no a una chocolatina _—las palabras de Mason atravesaron a la mujer que hizo ademán de acercarse a su hermano. Sabía lo que aquella expresión significaba; ella misma había vivido en primera persona lo que significaba no aceptar una chocolatina por parte de Mason. Pensó que mientras estuviera en esa casa, aquellos niños no pasarían por lo mismo que ella.

—_¿Tienen idea de dónde están? _—preguntó Krendler.

—_En Estados Unidos _—respondió Hannibal mirando fijamente al hombre—. _Conozco el acento._

—_¿Tú mamá tiene ese acento? _—Krendler ofreció al niño una sonrisa burlona.

—_Pues sí, mi madre tiene ese acento porque es americana _—la sinceridad del niño dejó sin palabras al hombre y Margot estalló en carcajadas.

—_Niño de cinco años, uno, hombre adulto, cero _—murmuró. Krendler sintió una rabia desconocida dentro de él y se encaró al niño.

—_Tu madre es una asesina, igual que tu padre _—dijo entre dientes agarrando la cazadora de Hannibal. El niño se deshizo de él de un tirón y le fulminó con la mirada—. _Una asesina y una calientapollas _—musitó antes de que Margot le alejara de los niños de un empujón.

—_Vuelva a dirigirse así a ellos y le parto la cara, ¿me ha entendido? _—Mason no decía nada; parecía estar disfrutando plenamente del espectáculo.

—_A mi ninguna bollera me dice lo que tengo que hacer _—respondió enfrentándose a Margot; esta le agarró del brazo y se lo retorció en la espalda.

—_Vale ya, Margot. Creo que le ha quedado claro que no se juega con una invertida _—la mujer le soltó y Krendler se agarró el brazo sin mostrar gesto alguno de dolor—. _Y usted, señor Krendler, manténgase alerta con los avances del FBI; no quiero que nos pillen por sorpresa._

—_Manténgame informado de todo cuanto acontezca _—respondió sin dejar de mirar a Margot—. _Tengo muchas ganas de que todo esto acabe de una puta vez._

Salió de la sala sin decir nada más; el dolor del brazo le estaba matando y deseaba encontrarse a solas cuanto antes para dejar de fingir que no pasaba nada. Caminando por el camino de tierra que llevaba al aparcamiento, juró que se vengaría de Margot Verger de igual manera que de Clarice Starling.

Starling… sólo con recordar su nombre se le revolvían las tripas. ¿Con Lecter? ¿Con niños? No habría creído usa sola palabra de Mason Verger de no haber sido por ver a la niña; aquella maldita cría era idéntica a Clarice. De pronto sintió celos; imaginó a Lecter tirándosela y las ganas de acabar con ella de una vez se acrecentaron. Él se había acercado a esa zorra antes que Lecter con esas intenciones; la había ofrecido discreción y buenos ratos a cambio de silencio y ayuda dentro del FBI. No aceptaba la idea de que a él le hubiera dicho que no y a Lecter sí; era un maniaco asesino, un caníbal sin piedad que había acabado con la vida de docenas de personas. Si Clarice le había elegido a él, pensó, es que estaba tan enferma como Lecter.

* * *

_**Siempre imaginé a Mason como una persona rastreara capaz de contar a un niño la verdad más cruel de la vida... no podía dejar escapar eso, muajaja.**_

_**Bueno, os espero en el próximo ;)**_

_**TA TA. Z**_


	9. Capítulo 9º: Crawford

_**Aprovecho estos días de carnavales para dar un empujoncillo al fic; que después, hasta Semana Santa, dudo que pueda hacer algo; me queda lo peor y entre las pocas ganas de estudiar y las muchas de escribir, es mejor guardar bajo llave el fic unas semanitas.**_

_**Bueno, aquí os dejo esto que me escribí anoche de un tirón... creo que no me ha quedado mal; me puse a ello tras hacerme un maratón de películas de Hannibal, así que... **_

_**Enjoy it!**_

* * *

Parada frente a la puerta, le llegaron las dudas. ¿Y si Hannibal estaba en lo cierto y no podían confiar en nadie en Estados Unidos? ¿Y si el recuperar a sus hijos dependía tan sólo de lo que ellos hicieran? ¿Sacrificaría su felicidad por intentar saber si era cierto que aún había alguien que creyera en ella? Clarice sacudió la cabeza y carraspeó nerviosa; el frío en la calle era insoportable. Alzó la mano y se quedó en esa postura unos instantes; si todo salía mal, se habría vendido a sí misma. Pensó en sus años de estudiante, en los primeros meses como agente federal; Crawford estaba orgulloso de ella; siempre lo había estado y no había tenido problemas en demostrarlo. Cerró los ojos y golpeó suavemente con los nudillos; en ese instante sintió la necesidad urgente de salir corriendo y regresar junto a Hannibal; de decirle que todo saldría bien y que juntos solucionarían el problema; pero cuando dio un paso atrás, hacia la escalera, el ruido de la cadena abriéndose al otro lado, la hizo pararse en seco. No tenía nada más que hacer.

Jack Crawford estaba demasiado adormilado como para pararse a mirar por la mirilla; en otro momento del día lo habría hecho; pero se había pasado la noche trabajando y actuaba sin pensar. Abrió la puerta y levantó la mirada hacia su visita. Se quedó helado.

—_…__ Clarice__…_—murmuró sin dar crédito a lo que estaban viendo sus ojos. La chica tragó saliva y se mordió el labio inferior.

Entonces Crawford despertó de golpe; todo volvió al orden dentro de su cabeza y con un rápido tirón de la manga del abrigo de Clarice, la hizo entrar en casa.

—_¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Clarice? _—ella no sabía bien por dónde empezar. Pensó que lo mejor sería ir directa al grano.

—_Necesito su ayuda, señor _—dijo.

—_¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo te arriesgas a venir aquí de esta manera?_

—_Era la única persona a la que podía recurrir._

—_El FBI te busca, Clarice. Alguien dio hace unos días el chivatazo de que seguías con vida; las alarmas volvieron a saltar._

—_Lo sé _—dijo tristemente—; _pero de verdad tenía que verle._

—_¿Dónde has estado todos estos años, Clarice? _—Crawford encaminó a la chica hacia la sala de estar y la invitó a sentarse.

—_En Florencia__…__ la mayor parte del tiempo _—dijo recordando sus breves estancias en Mallorca y Lituania.

—_Tu nombre está directamente relacionado con el de Hannibal Lecter, Clarice, no sé si lo sabías _—ella sonrió amargamente.

—_Era más que consciente de ello, señor _—Crawford hizo intención de hablar, pero Clarice le detuvo—. _Hay alguien cercano al FBI muy interesado en mi regreso y en que el doctor Lecter aparezca. Dos de mis hijos han sido secuestrados para que pisáramos otra vez suelo norteamericano _—Crawford sacudió la cabeza.

—_¿Dos de sus hijos? _—preguntó confuso.

—_Mason Verger está detrás de Hannibal desde hace muchos años y sabemos que los tiene él; pero hay otra persona más, alguien que posiblemente usted conozca._

—_¿Hijos? ¿Hannibal? Clarice, creo que debes explicarme mejor qué está pasando _—la chica cerró los ojos y suspiró.  
—_El doctor Lecter y yo llevamos seis años juntos, tenemos tres hijos y ahora mismo estamos buscando a dos de ellos, y hay alguien que nos ha arrastrado aquí._

—_Mason Verger no ha parado de dar por culo con el tema de reabrir el caso del doctor Lecter _—respondió de manera automática mientras las últimas palabras de Clarice flotaban en su cabeza—. _Hace unos días nos llegó una orden del Departamento de Justicia y__…_

—_¿Qué?_

—_No puede ser _—dijo poniéndose en pie.

—_¿Qué? ¿Qué no puede ser? _—Crawford sacudió la cabeza negando—. _¿Quién dio la orden, señor? ¿Quién accedió a los deseos de Mason Verger?_

—_Krendler _—susurró—; _Paul Krendler._

—_¡Está aliado con Verger, señor! ¡Están juntos en esto y__…__!_

—_¡Clarice! _—gritó Crawford—. _Estamos hablando de un miembro del Departamento de Justicia; un hombre respetable y con principios._

—_El mismo hombre que me amenazó con que si no me acostaba con él haría lo que fuera por hundirme _—respondió ella furiosa. Crawford encaró las cejas sorprendido—. _Paul Krendler no tiene nada de respetable, señor; es una persona que asciende puestos con trampas._

—_Esas son unas acusaciones muy fuertes, Clarice._

—_Tienen a mis hijos _—dijo ella encarándose a Crawford—. _Un niño de cinco años y una niña de dos. Mi marido está en este preciso instante escondido junto a nuestro otro hijo porque van a por ellos._

—_Te harías un gran favor entregando a Lecter _—Clarice abrió la boca sorprendida y se llevó la mano al pecho.

—_Es el padre de mis hijos, señor, por nada del mundo le entregaría._

—_Me pones en una situación muy complicada, Clarice. Yo soy el encargado del caso Lecter ahora y sólo por lo que me has contado debería detenerte por obstrucción. _

—_No sé que hizo Mason Verger para que Hannibal le atacara, señor; pero hiciera lo que hiciera debió de ser despreciable para que mi marido actuara como actuó; si lleva el caso Lecter ahora, sabrá que siempre asesinaba a personas muy concretas _—Crawford se llevó las manos a la cara y se frotó los ojos por debajo de las gafas.

—_Clarice__…_

—_Tiene a nuestros hijos, señor _—repitió comenzando a llorar—; _tiene a mis niños y dios sabe qué estará haciendo con ellos._

—_No puedo ayudarte sin hacer esto público y lo sabes._

—_Si puedes, Jack _—susurró ella dirigiéndose a él por primera vez de una manera informal.

—_¿Me pides que trabaje a espaldas del FBI? ¿Te has vuelto loca?_

—_Te ofrezco el testimonio de un anónimo que dice que el doctor Hannibal Lecter reside en Florencia bajo el alias de Marco Fell._

—_Si hago eso te pondría en un serio aprieto, Clarice _—ella sonrió.

—_Mis hijos valen cualquier riesgo _—él se cruzó de brazos.

—_¿Entregar a su padre, por ejemplo?_

—_Lecter no es como era, señor. Sé que hizo en el pasado y que es culpable de varios asesinatos; pero no es ese Hannibal Lecter. Ahora tiene una familia a la que adora._

—_¿Me estás diciendo que no ha vuelto a matar?_

—_No _—mintió Clarice omitiendo el incidente en Francia—. _No desde que escapó de Memphis, Jack._

—_No puedo asegurarte nada, Clarice _—respondió resoplando—. _Te prometo que lo pensaré._

—_No pienses demasiado, Jack; el tiempo se acaba _—se llevó la mano al bolso y sacó una tarjeta—. _Cuando decidas algo, llámanos; es un móvil desechable con lo que no te servirá de nada rastrearlo _—Crawford cogió la tarjeta y la miró en silencio—. _Si de verdad nuestra amistad significa algo para ti, no me dejes sola._

Jack Crawford permaneció sentado en el sillón, con la tarjeta entre las manos, durante una hora. La voz de Clarice aun sonaba en su cabeza. Ella sabía dónde estaba Lecter; él estaba buscando a Lecter. Era todo tan sencillo… Una llamada, una simple llamada. Estaban en Washington, aun no habían tenido tiempo para salir de allí y si reaccionaba deprisa les cerraría cualquier salida posible de la ciudad. Tenía al doctor Hannibal Lecter acorralado; él se había permitido acorralarse por sus hijos; por su mujer. Giró la tarjeta entre sus dedos y miró el teléfono. _"__Una sola llamada__"_—se repitió mentalmente—. _"__Una sola llamada y te llevarás el mérito de tu vida. Podrás jubilarte por todo lo alto, Jack; orgulloso de tener en tu pared la cabeza del doctor Lecter__"__. _Después pensó en esos niños de los que se acababa de enterar de su existencia; los hijos de Hannibal Lecter… y de Clarice. Él sí sabía qué había hecho Mason Verger para que Lecter le dejara casi como a un vegetal. Lo sabía y se le puso la piel de gallina.

Era un pederasta; Lecter le atacó por todos aquellos críos indefensos de los que había abusado. Un pederasta que ahora mismo tenía secuestrados a los hijos de la chica que aceptó como pupila; a la que dio una oportunidad cuando era tan sólo una estudiante y que se lo recompensó de una manera excepcional. Quería a Clarice; era la hija que Bella y él nunca habían podido tener. Alguien a quien enseñar, a quien cuidar… a quien proteger y ayudar. Cerró los ojos y se recostó en el respaldo del sillón. Aunque su padre fuera un asesino escapado de la justicia; esos niños no eran culpables de nada. Seguramente, como cualquier niño, tendrían a su padre por un héroe, lo querrían y le adorarían con devoción. Y Clarice le amaba. Aunque no se lo hubiera dicho abiertamente, sabía que Clarice amaba a Hannibal. Lo sospechó desde la primera visita; se reprochó haberla mandado a ella. Lecter se la fue ganando poco a poco y después… después la ayudó a escapar de una muerte segura; hizo aquello que él mismo no se había atrevido a hacer aunque había tenido la oportunidad.

El caso Lecter había estado aparcado, cogiendo polvo, en el sótano del FBI, desde antes de que Clarice Starling desapareciera. No había vuelto a haber avistamientos, ni asesinatos relacionados. La opinión pública se había calmado y el mundo parecía haberse olvidado de "_Hannibal, el caníbal__"__. _Y de pronto… de la noche a la mañana a alguien le corría demasiada prisa por hacerle salir de su escondite y atraparle. Crawford no se había parado a pensar en aquello; recibió el caso como una auténtica recompensa a su carrera. Sin cuestionarse por qué ahora, por qué después de tanto tiempo alguien tenía tanto interés en él.

Detestaba a Krendler como, prácticamente, todo el mundo en el FBI y tan sólo el director parecía estar satisfecho con su permanente presencia pululando por el edificio. Era tan despreciable como Mason Verger, pero tenía menos privilegios que aquel pomposo y millonario vegetal.

Crawford chasqueó la lengua y cogió el teléfono; había tomado una decisión transcendental. Se puso el auricular entre la oreja y el hombro y marcó el número.

Un tono… silencio. Los nervios comenzaban a anudarse en su estómago.

Dos tonos… pensó en Clarice, en todo lo bueno que había hecho y en cómo la habían tratado.

Tres tonos… Hannibal Lecter; psicópata asesino fugado ocho años atrás, ahora marido y padre de tres hijos.

Alguien descolgó al otro lado de la línea. Crawford contuvo el aliento y esperó, lo que sintió como una eternidad, a escuchar una voz.

—_Vaya, hola Jack._

—_Doctor Lecter__…_

* * *

Mason Verger parpadeó dos veces seguidas y esperó a que el dispositivo que limpiaba su ojo de cristal lo desempañara. Frente a él tenía a los dos niños y la difícil decisión de con cual comenzar a jugar. La niña, Mischa, parecía demasiado distraída; era demasiado pequeña y sabía que con sólo quitarla un peluche, rompería a llorar. No, el quería algo más; quería hacer daño. Mucho daño. Hannibal le miraba desafiante; con la misma altanería que su padre. Confiado, seguro de sí mismo… pero a la vez sereno. Esa mezcla que sólo alguien con el apellido Lecter podía poseer. Le devolvió la mirada con su ojo sano, sonrió y aceptó el reto.

—_Cordell, llévate a la niña de regreso al cuarto de juegos; yo me quedaré hablando con este muchachito _—Mischa miró horrorizada a su hermano; era la primera vez desde que llegaran a Owings Mills que estarían separados. Chilló y se agarró con fuerza a la mano de Hannibal.

—_No, Hanni__…_—dijo tajante escondiendo su cara en la cazadora de su hermano.

—_Ven, pequeña; no pasará nada _—ella negó con insistencia. Hannibal conocía poco a aquel extraño hombre; pero lo suficiente como para saber que era mejor no hacerle enfadar más de la cuenta.

—_Mischa _—dijo sonriendo—; _ve a jugar; yo bajaré dentro de un poco, ¿hmm? _—aquella expresión, aquella forma de cerrar la frase; esa pregunta sin palabras… Mason reaccionó impulsado como por un resorte al escuchar al niño pronunciarlo. La última vez que lo había oído estaba colgado de su horca falsa y el doctor Lecter le miraba malévolamente mientras le mostraba un frasquito de Popper; era el último recuerdo que tenía de aquella noche.

—_Haz caso a tu hermano _—dijo con voz trémula a causa de la excitación del recuerdo.

—_Hanni__…_—el niño se acercó a su hermana y le dio un beso en la mejilla sin dejar de sonreír. Cordell se sobrecogió al ver la madurez del chico. Mischa no volvió a decir nada; se agarró de la mano del secretario y juntos bajaron al salón de juegos.

—_Eres un chico muy listo, _"Hanni" —dijo Mason una vez se quedaron solos—. _Sabes manejar muy bien a tu hermanita. ¿Te ha enseñado tu papá? Porque tu padre es un experto en manipular la mente de los demás._

—_No__…_

—_Oh, sí__…__ desde luego que sí. Tu padre es un hombre muy inteligente; pero es igual de malvado que de inteligente._

—_Mi papá no es__…_—Hannibal se apretó con fuerza los labios para no romper a llorar.

—_¿Sabes por qué estoy así, Hannibal? ¿Sabes qué me pasó para no poderme mover de esta cama? _—el niño negó—. _El bueno de tu padre me hizo esto._

—_¡Mentira! _—gritó Hannibal, golpeando el colchón con fuerza.

—_Tu padre hizo que me arrancara la cara y se la diera de comer a mis perros _—Hannibal bufó—; _aunque supongo que tuve suerte, comparado con lo que hizo al resto. ¿Quieres saber qué hizo a otras personas, _"Hanni"? —el niño dudó, sabía que ese hombre estaba mintiendo. Él conocía muy bien a su propio padre—. _Tu papá__…__ se comía a personas._

—_No__…_—Mason sonrió y apretó el botón de las pantallas.

—_Si no quieres leerlo, te lo leeré yo; que me lo sé de memoria _—hizo una pausa para beber de una pajita y esperó la reacción del niño. Hannibal no se movió de su sitio; aquello que había dicho ese hombre no podía ser verdad—. _El doctor Hannibal Lecter nació en Lituania el veinte de enero de__…_

—_Yo nací en Lituania _—interrumpió Hannibal a media voz. Mason carraspeó contento.

—_Como tu padre, entonces__…__ y llevas el mismo nombre. ¿Aun niegas que sea ese hombre? _—el niño asintió y Mason perdió los nervios—. _Tu padre es un psicópata, Hannibal; hizo mucho daño a muchas personas y se escapó. ¿Sabes que el FBI le está buscando? ¿Sabes qué pasará cuando le encuentren? _—Hannibal respiró fuerte—. _Le matarán _—sentenció bajando la voz—. _Le matarán igual que él mató a toda esta gente _—Hannibal se giró y vio las fotografías en la pantalla. Los ojos del niño se abrieron de par en par y sintió ganas de chillar. Sin saber por qué, quería vomitar.

Mason se sentía tan vivo como cuando estaba en el campamento cristiano y se llevaba a los niños al granero. Cuando volvió a casa ordenó construir un granero idéntico para mantener vivos esos recuerdos. Hannibal Lecter estaba sufriendo; no era el Hannibal Lecter que el hubiera deseado; pero por algo se empezaba.  
Sabía que tarde o temprano, el padre estaría en la misma situación que su pequeño y aquello le regocijó.

Estaba buscando las siguientes palabras envenenadas que lanzar al niño cuando el timbre del teléfono le hizo parar de pensar. A regañadientes conectó el sistema de voz

—_Espero que sea importante _—dijo cuando se abrió la comunicación.

—_Soy Carlo; hemos llegado ya _—al fondo se escuchaban unos alaridos terribles y un par de hombres incitando a algo—. _Sus _"chicos" _están perfectamente. Están grandes, están sanos y están preparados para comer cualquier cosa _—Hannibal escuchó la conversación con curiosidad; Mason le mantenía vigilado.

—_¿Habéis instalado ya las barreras en el granero? Espero que mi hermana no os haya molestado demasiado._

—_Tommaso y Piero están ahora mismo en ello, Mason; hoy habremos terminado con todos los detalles._

—_Muy bien, Carlo. Requeriré de vuestros servicios en breve; así que no andes demasiado desconectado, ¿de acuerdo?_

—_Como tú digas, Mason _—respondió el hombre antes de colgar. Verger estalló en carcajadas al saber la nueva noticia y se dirigió al niño de mucho mejor humor.

—_Dime, _"Hanni", _¿te gustan los jabalíes? _—preguntó en tono meloso.

* * *

Jack Crawford entró en su despacho dos horas más tarde de lo habitual. Llevaba el gesto serio y apenas saludó a los agentes con los que se encontraba a su paso. Cuando se sentó en el escritorio y encendió el flexo, miró al frente y se encontró con la fotografía de Hannibal Lecter. Tragó saliva y recordó que no hacía ni media hora había entablado una interesante conversación con él.

—_Me pregunto si el director hizo bien nombrándole a usted encargado del caso Lecter; en el tiempo que lleva en él, no ha dado con ninguna pista nueva _—Crawford cerró los ojos al escuchar la voz de Krendler a sus espaldas. Se reprochó el error de haber entrado en el despacho sin encender ninguna luz.

—_¿Acaso sabe usted cómo se llevan a cabo las investigaciones?_

—_Me dijeron que era el mejor _—aseguró Krendler poniéndose en pie y caminando hacia el escritorio.

—_Aunque así lo fuera, si no hay pistas, no hay pistas. Perdimos a Lecter en Memphis y desde entonces no hemos vuelto a tener nada nuevo sobre él _—mintió.

—_Encontraron su expediente cuando se cerró ese antro de Baltimore, ¿no es así?_

—_Sí, encontramos varias partes de ese expediente; aunque no estaba todo. Varias cosas fueron vendidas por Internet y es imposible saber a quién._

—_Pues, me temo que yo le voy a tener que dar una nueva pista a usted _—dijo sonriendo socarronamente—. _¿Ha oído el caso del inspector de policía italiano que fue arrojado por un balcón? Rinaldo Pazzi, se llamaba _—Crawford negó—. _Al parecer fue asesinado por un hombre que se acerca mucho a la descripción del doctor Lecter._

—_Señor Krendler, el FBI se ha cansado de investigar a personas que _"se acercan mucho a la descripción de Lecter". _Cada semana sale alguien en un punto del mundo que dice que tiene un sospechoso. La gente quiere méritos y recompensas, aunque sea haciendo perder el tiempo al FBI._

—_¿Están al corriente sus superiores de que pasa por alto pistas? _—Crawford suspiró.

—_Desde luego que lo están. Barajamos muy bien a quién investigamos _—Krendler miró a la puerta antes de apoyarse en el escritorio y acercarse a Crawford.

—_Tengo la sensación de que oculta algo, agente Crawford _—dijo siseando—. _Que sabe más de lo que en realidad dice. No será que quiere atrapar usted sólo a Lecter y llevarse los méritos, ¿verdad?_

—¿_Viene a mi despacho a acusarme sin fundamentos? Váyase ahora mismo _—respondió el agente poniéndose en pie.

—_Da la casualidad que tengo permiso para estar donde me plazca dentro del edificio y que, ni usted ni ningún otro _"agente especial", _por muy especial que sea o se crea, puede impedírmelo._

—_Acúseme de tapar pruebas en el caso Lecter y yo me encargaré de acusarle de ese interés que tenía con la agente Starling _—Krendler se estiró y miró a Crawford de forma fulminante.

—_Mi interés por__…__ ¿Starling? _—se rió—. _¿Qué interés podría tener yo en ese chochito de pueblo?_

—_No sé, dígamelo usted, señor Krendler. Porque estoy al corriente de las amenazas que la hizo _—el hombre abrió los ojos de golpe y trató de sonreír, demostrando que tenía todo bajo control.

—_Y ahora me está amenazando usted; pero ha de saber que en esta guerra, usted tiene todas las de perder. Lo entiende, ¿verdad? _—golpeó la mesa—. _No me fío ni un pelo de usted, Crawford. Fue el mentor de Clarice Starling y después ella, desapareció misteriosamente y__…__ se relacionó su nombre con el de Hannibal Lecter._

—_¿Tiene al _National Tattler _como informador, señor Krendler? Eso diría mucho de usted._

—_Lo que digo es que si usted se mostró tan reacio a la condena de Clarice y luchó tanto; me resultaría muy extraño que no supiera de su paradero y, por consiguiente, del de Lecter._

—_Deje de inventar mentiras__…_

—_¿Lo diría bajo juramento?_

—_No tengo nada que declarar y ahora, váyase de mi despacho _—dijo el agente rojo de ira. Krendler sonrió y levantando las manos le dejó solo.

Caminó por el pasillo hasta el ascensor y esperó a estar dentro, y varias plantas por debajo para realizar la llamada. Cuando escuchó la voz de Mason al otro lado, sintió un escalofrío.

—_Vigilen al agente especial Jack Crawford; sabe algo _.

* * *

**_Bueno, espero poder seguir cuanto antes; ya he dicho que me gusta más escribir que estudiar y que equivoqué mi vocación, jaja._**

**_Bueno, ya sabéis cómo va esto ;)_**

**_Ta ta. Z_**


	10. Capítulo 10º: Cazador, cazado

**Y aquí... la sorpresita de la semana.**

**No podía desaprovechar mi último día de "vacaciones" sin dejaros un "ragalín". Ahora ya sí que no puedo prometeros nada más en varias semanas. Me alegro de teneros por aquí leyendo y de vuestra paciencia... creo que ésta es la mejor manera de recompensar esa fidelidad, muchachos ;)**

**Enjoy it!**

* * *

Al día siguiente, Clarice se despertó antes que Hannibal y agobiada de estar tumbada en esa cama; se levantó y caminó hacia el balcón. Fuera había comenzado a nevar y a pesar del calor de la habitación, sintió el frío colarse por sus huesos.

Escuchó el colchón crujir y cómo Lecter se ponía de pie; pero no se giró; esperó con impaciencia a sentir sus manos sobre su cuerpo. A cada paso que Hannibal daba sobre el suelo enmoquetado, las ganas crecían en Clarice. Cuando por fin sintió su cuerpo pegado al suyo, cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—_Está nevando _—dijo Hannibal mirando somnoliento hacia el exterior.

—_Se acerca el__ invierno__…_

—_Pronto será tu cumpleaños, mi amor. No sabes lo bien que me hace sentir eso de saber que mi chica va a cumplir treinta y tres años _—susurró besando su cuello.

—_No quiero que vayas solo, Hannibal _—dijo ella cambiado radicalmente de tema. Hannibal cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza contra su cuello.

—_Clariiice__…_—susurró con la voz ronca. A escasos metros de su cama, dormía Vlad y no quería que se despertara con la conversación—; _ya lo hemos hablado, ¿uhm? Será mejor que vaya solo._

—_Nos podemos fiar de él__…_

—_No voy a poner en riesgo a nuestra familia; si por desgracia, Jack Crawford nos ha engañado; prefiero que sólo me detenga a mí._

—_No va a detenerte y tú no podrás detenerme a mí, Hannibal _—el doctor suspiró pacientemente y Clarice se giró para enfrentarse a él—. _Me mantendré alejada; pero iré contigo._

—_¿Y Vlad?_

—_Barney se ocupará de él. Le dijiste que viniera con nosotros para ello, ¿no? Para que tú y yo pudiéramos buscar a Hannibal y a Mischa sin poner a Vlad en riesgo._

—_Clarice__…_—la chica cogió las manos de Hannibal entre las suyas y besó con suavidad sus nudillos.

—_En los votos del día de nuestra boda, prometí estar junto a ti tanto en los buenos momentos como en los malos, ¿recuerdas? _—él asintió sonriendo con tristeza; Clarice había ganado aquel asalto y no podía hacer nada más.

—_Te mantendrás al margen. Ni siquiera entrarás a la estación, ¿de acuerdo? Me esperarás fuera y si ves que algo se pone feo, volverás a por el niño y os iréis del país._

—_No _—aseguró ella abrazándose a su cuello—. _No me iré sin ti y sin mis hijos._

—_Clarice__…_

—_No, Hannibal _—se acercó y silencio su siguiente frase con un beso.

Ambos sabían que el reloj corría en su contra y que se tenían que enfrentar a ello con decisión. Parado en la puerta de entrada de su vieja casa, Barney los vio partir en silencio; tratando de controlar a Vlad que pedía a gritos el regreso de sus padres. Clarice no quiso mirar por el retrovisor; el incesante llanto de su hijo menor era más que suficiente para hacerla perder los nervios. Hannibal soltó su mano derecha del volante y buscó la de la chica. No tenía manera de consolarla; sabía que la presión que tenía encima en ese momento no podía solventarse con palabras de esperaza. Decidió que era mejor hacerla saber, en silencio, que estaba con ella; que estaría a su lado pasara lo que pasara.

* * *

Jack Crawford llegó al punto de encuentro media hora antes de lo acordado. Se bajó del coche, no sin cierto nerviosismo, y anduvo por los alrededores, curioseando los escaparates de las tiendas y parándose a tomar un café; aunque fuera más por aparentar y hacer tiempo que por necesidad; el hecho de tener que reunirse con el doctor Hannibal Lecter había conseguido cerrarle el estómago por completo. Estaba tan centrado en buscar la cara de Lecter entre la gente que no reparó en los dos hombres que habían comenzado a seguirle casi en el instante en el que se había bajado del coche. Al igual que él, remolonearon de aquí para allá por la estación; sin perderle un segundo de vista; incluso estuvieron sentados dos mesas por detrás de Crawford cuando este paró a por su café. Los sardos eran buenos profesionales y lo tenían tan asumido que se permitían hacer ese tipo de acercamientos.

Cuando el agente miró su reloj y confirmó la hora, se puso en píe, cerrando su gabardina y caminó a paso lento hacia la entrada.

Hannibal había detenido el motor del coche minutos antes y ambos se quedaron en silencio en el interior; mirando a través de la luna del parabrisas, con los dedos entrelazados. Hannibal jugaba con las yemas de los dedos golpeando suavemente los nudillos de Clarice; como si tocará las teclas de su piano. En otros momentos, aquellos silencios eran extremadamente agradables para la pareja; poder _hablar _sin palabras era una experiencia excepcional; pero en aquel momento el silencio resultaba incómodo y doloroso. Clarice echaba tanto de menos la sosegada voz de Hannibal que llegó a asustarse cuando la intentó recordar en su cabeza y no pudo escucharla; desesperada, rompió a llorar.

—_Clarice _—susurró al fin él haciendo que los recuerdos se encendieran en la memoria de la chica.

—_Estoy bien _—mintió Clarice limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y tratando de sonreír. Hannibal frunció el ceño y apretando la mano de la chica se inclino hacia ella, en busca del contacto. Clarice respiró hondo una sola vez y abrió los ojos para mirar al frente.

—_Clarice__…_—repitió él.

La chica se sobresaltó al notar la repentina proximidad de Hannibal. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, agarró suavemente su mentón con los dedos índice y pulgar y la obligó a girar la cara para besarla.

Un beso totalmente desconocido para ellos. Un beso que sabía a promesas y despedida; el beso más doloroso que se habían dado en todos sus años juntos. Clarice notaba la distancia aún inexistente en los labios de Hannibal y deseó retenerlo contra su cuerpo para siempre. Por su memoria pasaron uno por uno todos los momentos en los que Hannibal la había dejado sin respiración; ver sus ojos en el retrovisor cuando la liberó de una condena segura, su sonrisa cálida y sincera tras haber hecho el amor por primera vez, su cara de sorpresa cuando le anunció que sería padre, las lágrimas luchando por salir de sus ojos granates al sostener a Hannibal nada más nacer … Muy dentro de ella estaba naciendo el miedo y esa frustrante sensación de no saber por qué tenía miedo. Tan sólo sabía que debía estar ahí, que tenía que sentir ese miedo por alguna razón. Hannibal rompió el beso y ella lo miró impaciente.

—_Nunca olvides que te quiero _—dijo mordisqueando sus labios. Hannibal torció la boca sin saber si sonreír o no; aquella frase de Clarice le aterró.

—_Nunca lo olvido, Clarice _—respondió él tratando de sonar tranquilo.

—…_y que te voy a querer siempre _—concluyó llevando sus dedos a los labios de Hannibal y trazando con cuidado el suave y carnoso contorno—. _Pase lo que pase, Hannibal._

Un beso.

Un latido.

Hannibal salió del coche y miró una última vez a Clarice antes de cerrar la puerta. Se llevó la mano a la boca y tras besar sus dedos, los apoyó en el cristal. Sus ojos se quedaron conectados durante unos instantes y a la cabeza de ambos, como si un relámpago se tratase, llegó el instante en el que se vieron cara a cara por primera vez. De nuevo separados, de nuevo un cristal entre ellos. Hannibal vio ante sí a la joven y nerviosa estudiante de Quántico; con su tímida sonrisa y ese rostro que no escondía nada. Tan perfecta. Tan suya desde ese primer momento.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, Hannibal se separó del coche y caminó hacia la entrada de la estación. _"__Vuela a la escuela, pajarillo. Vuela, vuela, vuela__…"_—recordó el doctor con un nudo en la garganta. Sacó el teléfono del bolsillo de su cazadora y conectó el auricular.

Crawford se paró de golpe cuando escuchó el timbre de su móvil. Con las manos sudorosas lo extrajo y contó cinco tonos antes de descolgar.

—_Buenos días, Jack _—saludó Hannibal en tono jovial.

—_Buenos días, doctor Lecter. ¿Puedo saber dónde está?_

—_Ohm, muy cerca de usted; por eso no se preocupe. De momento nos mantendremos un poco alejados, ¿uhm? Hasta que esté seguro de que no hay agentes ocultos tras un periódico vigilando nuestros pasos._

—_Le dije que vendría solo. Que podían confiar en mi _—se defendió el agente mirando a su alrededor—; _pero, lo entiendo__…_

—_Es un hombre listo, Jack. Jamás lo he puesto en duda y jamás lo pondré _—silencio.

—_¿Doctor Lecter? _—Crawford podía escuchar de fondo el alboroto del recinto; buscaba un sonido que indicara la posición del doctor Lecter.

—_¿Qué pasa con ese tal Krendler, Jack? ¿Es cierto que es el contacto de Mason Verger? _—el agente se metió en el pasillo de los baños, tratando de ocultarse de la gente.

—_Es el que se ha encargado de reabrir su caso, doctor; por el momento no puedo acusarle oficialmente de nada._

—_¿Y qué sabe de Mason? ¿Le ha dado tiempo a recopilar información? _—Hannibal hizo contacto visual con el agente. Había salido del pasillo y volvía a caminar entre el gentío. Los sardos, por el momento, sólo veían a Crawford.

—_No hay mucho que recopilar; apenas ha hecho movimientos en los últimos veinte años. Su padre murió hace doce y repartió la herencia entre su hermana y él; ambos viven en la mansión Verger, en Owings Mills _—Hannibal encaró las cejas, sorprendido.

—_¿Margot Verger vive con su hermano?_

—_Al parecer tienen bien marcados sus propios territorios; Mason se ha quedado con gran parte de la mansión mientras que su hermana tiene el poder total del las cuadras, el granero y las casas de servicio._

—_Mis hijos están allí _—susurró Hannibal llevándose la mano a la oreja. Crawford se giró y el doctor desvió su trayectoria; por unos milímetros se salvó de que lo viera.

—_Mason Verger es tan molesto para usted como para mí; pero comprenda que no puedo presentarme allí, sin nada en las manos, y exigir una inspección. No es un hombre demasiado importante; pero su padre se ocupó de dejarle un congresista a su disposición si las cosas salían mal._

—_El señor Verger conocía demasiado bien a su vástago _—musitó el doctor, sonriendo—. _Yo también le conozco y sé cuan ruin puede llegar a ser; siempre supe que regresaría._

—_¿Se arrepiente ahora de haberle dejado con vida, doctor Lecter? _—Hannibal no respondió, algo había captado su atención; aunque era demasiado tarde. Los sardos le habían reconocido.

—_Alguien nos está vigilando _—dijo tratando de buscar una salida segura.

—_Por última vez, maldita sea, nadie nos vigila _—dijo el agente entre dientes.

—_No me refiero al FBI, Jack _—a Crawford se le heló la sangre—. _Son los hombres de Mason._

—_¿Está seguro?_

—_Uno de ellos trató de matarnos en Florencia _—Hannibal vio la puerta y se encaminó hacia ella sin mirar hacia atrás. Sabía que Carlo y su acompañante le tenían contra las cuerdas en aquella ratonera—. _Escúcheme, Jack, Clarice está fuera, en el aparcamiento. Esos hombres no le harán nada, pues es a mí a quien quieren._

—_Doctor Lecter__…_

—_Escúcheme, Jack _—dijo caminando más deprisa; tenía que conseguir salir de allí—. _No sé qué va a pasar, pero sé cómo trabajan esos hombres y no puedo regresar al coche con mi mujer o la expondría._

—_¿Dónde está Starling? _—preguntó comprendiendo lo que Hannibal quería decirle.

—_Es un Ford Taurus azul oscuro, de alquiler; está aparcado a la entrada _—el agente trató de hablar, pero Hannibal se adelantó—. _Es posible que me lleven con mis hijos, aunque no creo que sea una reunión familiar. Tiene que actuar rápido, Jack._

—_Doctor Lecter__…_

—_Dejo en sus manos la seguridad de mi mujer y la vida de mis hijos _—dijo antes de colgar—; _fíjese si confío en usted, Jack._

Hannibal salió de la estación y caminó en dirección contraria a Clarice; si podía escapar de allí, se podría reunir más tarde con ella. Sabía que Crawford no la dejaría en la estacada; era un hombre de firmes principios y conocía la debilidad que sentía por su mujer.

Carlo y Piero prácticamente se echaron a correr cuando vieron que la puerta se cerraba tras pasar Hannibal. Con un firme silbido, Carlo hizo notar su posición y una furgoneta aparcada justo frente a la puerta, se puso en marcha. El sardo sacó de su bolsillo una pistola de aire comprimido y disparó al doctor. El primer tiro fue a dar a la pared y previno a Hannibal del peligro; se echó a correr hacia el aparcamiento. La furgoneta aceleró lo suficiente para interceptarle antes de que pudiera ponerse a salvo entre dos coches; el golpe por la espalda hizo caer a Hannibal al suelo; no fue un golpe fuerte, pero si lo suficiente como para dejarlo dolorido e incapacitado para ponerse en pie de inmediato. Piero abrió la puerta lateral de la furgoneta y Carlo se abalanzó sobre el doctor, loco de ira. Sentado a horcajadas sobre el pecho de Hannibal, se dejó llevar por el dolor de la pérdida de su hermano y golpeó al doctor sin piedad. Hannibal trató de defenderse, pero Carlo, aunque pequeño en estatura, tenía la fuerza suficiente como para mantenerlo clavado en el suelo mientras le atacaba.

—_Figlio di puttana _—tenía los dientes tan apretados que parecía que fueran a estallarle en cualquier momento. La saliva se le escapaba por la comisura de los labios y tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre—. _Hai ucciso mio fratello. Matteo__…__ ¡Matteo!_

Piero trató de quitar a Carlo de encima del doctor; pero el hombre estaba tan rabioso que el hombre se vio incapaz de hacerse con él. Se giró alterado y buscó ayuda en su hermano, que ya esperaba en el interior de la furgoneta.

—_¡Carlo! ¡Tenemos que irnos! _—Piero agarró por el brazo a Carlo y tiró de él— _Si lo matas, Verger no nos pagará._

—_Flglio di puttana _—repitió cuando Tommaso se le echó encima.

El hombre, grande y fuerte, no tuvo problemas en coger a Carlo y lanzarlo contra la furgoneta. Hannibal abrió los ojos y trató de respirar con normalidad. La visión por el ojo izquierdo estaba teñida por el rojo de su sangre y sentía un intenso dolor en la ceja. La mejilla estaba enrojecida por los golpes y supo que pronto adquiriría el característico tono amoratado.

Fue cogido en brazos por Tommaso y lanzado dentro de la furgoneta. Piero se adelantó a Carlo y esposó al doctor, procurando tener su propia espalda a modo de escudo para que su compañero no volviera a lanzarse contra Hannibal.

Jack Crawford había salido a la calle y había tratado de buscar al doctor; pero no fue capaz de ver nada. La furgoneta tapaba la escena y desde su posición y la distancia, era imposible que supiera que estaba pasando. Al no ver nada extraño pasados unos minutos, corrió en la dirección que Hannibal le había indicado; el Ford Taurus azul oscuro.

Clarice estaba apoyada en la puerta del copiloto, de espaldas a él. Su bota golpeaba repetidamente el asfalto y se negaba a mirar la puerta de la estación. Crawford se apresuró a llegar junto a Clarice antes de que alguien pudiera hacerla daño.

—_¡Starling! _—gritó cuando estuvo seguro de que nadie podía escucharle. Clarice se giró con los ojos completamente abiertos.

—_Jack__…_—de pronto supo que ese miedo tenía una razón.

—_Tenemos que irnos de aquí, Clarice _—dijo sujetándola del brazo—. _¡Vamos!_

—_¿Dónde está, Jack? ¿Dónde está Hannibal? _

—_Te lo explicaré por el camino; ahora tenemos que marcharnos de aquí. No estás a salvo _—Clarice se dejó llevar por Crawford hasta su coche. Dispuesta a no llamar demasiado la atención, se puso al mismo ritmo que su ex superior y caminó junto a él todo lo calmada que pudo. Una vez dentro del coche, tuvo que dejar de fingir.

—_Hannibal__…_—musitó deshecha por el dolor—. _¿Qué ha pasado, Jack? _

—_Sabía que nos vigilaban _—dijo mirando hacia atrás para salir del aparcamiento—. _No sé cómo coño lo supo. Dijo que eran los hombres de Verger; reconoció a uno de ellos de Florencia._

—_Nos atacaron__…_—respondió Clarice no muy segura de si debía o no iniciar esa conversación.

—_¿Antes o después de que el inspector Rinaldo Pazzi cayera en extrañas circunstancias por una ventana? _—Clarice se mordió el labio inferior y no respondió de inmediato.

—_No sabes lo que es ver cómo te arrancan a tus hijos de los brazos, Jack, y ver al hombre que ha hecho que esa pesadilla se hiciera realidad._

—_¿Un inspector de la policía, Clarice? _—amonestó Crawford con cierta perplejidad. Clarice se giró hacia él, con los ojos inundados de lágrimas y el rostro congestionado.

—_Me empujaron contra un armario y sin poder hacer nada, vi cómo sacaban a mis mellizos de sus cunas; aun tengo grabados los gritos que daban cuando los llevaba a la calle _—el agente no dijo nada—. _Recuperé a Vlad, pero no pudimos hacer nada ni por Hannibal ni por Mischa_

—_Dios, Clarice... _—murmuró suavemente golpeando el volante—, _¿dónde te has metido? _—la miró y suspiró—. _Dónde me he metido yo__…_

* * *

**_Vale, sí... ese "Se acerca el invierno" me ha salido del alma; pero... ¿cómo negarme..? jajaja_**

**_Confieso que he sido mala... en la actualización de ayer, nuestra pareja se quedaba juntita y... ¿tanto tiempo hasta la próxima actualización sin algo de emoción? Creo que ahora con Hannibal fuera de juego y Clarice al mando de la situación... la espera será mucho más interesante ;)_**

**_Y... bueno, ya sabéis cómo va esto... agradezco los RW y los MP ... :)_**

**_Ta ta. Z_**


	11. Capítulo 11º: Cuenta atrás

**He conseguido sacar "algo" de tiempo; aunque muy poco, porque en breve empiezo prácticas y me tendrán ocupada hasta junio; pero bueno, algo es algo.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hannibal se despertó _gracias _a las _caricias _que Carlo le hizo al llegar la furgoneta a la puerta de la mansión. Con gesto triunfal, el sardo saltó del vehículo y miró con descaro a Margot, quien esperaba en silencio bajo el portón de madera; quería ver con sus propios ojos a Lecter. Cordell estaba parado junto a ello y murmuró unas palabras inteligibles que Margot no tuvo interés en que repitiera. Tommaso bajó después y abrió la puerta trasera por completo, mientras lanzaba una mirada de odio a Carlo, que no se había preocupado por realizar la tarea. Piero aun estaba arrodillado junto al doctor; limpiaba sin demasiado cuidado la sangre del rostro de Hannibal; no quería que Mason les echara en cara la falta de tacto de su compañero.

Hannibal cerró los ojos cuando por fin le sacaron de aquel infierno que olía a sudor y a colonia barata. La luz en su ojo dañado le provocó fuertes dolores que se extendieron por el resto de su cuerpo. Abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, para comprobar que la mandíbula no había sufrido ninguna lesión seria. Atado de pies y manos no pudo más que dejarse llevar, sumiso.

Margot bajó los escalones de la entrada y se situó frente al doctor; era la primera vez que se veían en dos décadas. Hannibal encontró a la mujer en muy buena forma; lucía saludable, mucho mejor que en la primera de sus sesiones, cuando no pudo sentarse debido a las heridas que su hermano le había infligido entre las piernas. Vestía un grueso jersey de lana blanca y unos ceñidos pantalones vaqueros. Hannibal recordó la larga melena rubia que había tenido siendo una niña; pero no se sorprendió al comprobar que ahora el corte era muy diferente.

—_Qué bueno verte de nuevo, Margot _—dijo Hannibal con la voz ronca. La mujer se estremeció; no tenía nada en contra de aquel hombre; él la había ayudado en el momento más difícil de su vida, mostrándola que ni estaba todo acabado para ella ni que Mason tenía por qué salirse con la suya.

—_Doctor Lecter__…_—quiso decir algo más, pero no encontraba las palabras. Margot Verger estaba profundamente agradecida por lo que Hannibal había hecho por ella; de haber tenido el poder, y el valor, suficiente, habría mandado desatar al doctor en ese preciso instante.

—_Llevad al doctor al granero; Mason está esperándolo._

Mason se había vestido con sus mejores ropas para recibir al doctor; tal y como había hecho la última vez. Habría querido que los dos hermanos hubieran estado presentes en la llegada de su padre; pero Mason comprobó que era imposible mover a la niña del rincón en el que se había instalado después de haber pasado unas horas a solas con él. La niña no conseguía olvidar las crueles imágenes que Mason la había mostrado; las imágenes de los crímenes de su propio padre. Hannibal, a pesar de su carácter frío y, en apariencia, despreocupado; había estado bastante desorientado tras su charla con Mason.

Verger esperaba con impaciencia a ver la reacción del niño al ver a su padre ahora que sabía quién era. Paladeó la escena antes de que ocurriera; quería decírselo a Lecter nada más verlo.

Hannibal se mantuvo detrás de la silla de ruedas todo el tiempo, y cuando Cordell abrió las puertas de las caballerizas, se estiró dejando caer los brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo. Apretó los puños cuando los pasos y las voces de los hombres le indicaron que su padre estaba cerca. Hannibal, padre, olió a su hijo cuando no habían alcanzado la mitad del patio.

Cuando los ojos de padre e hijo se cruzaron, el niño sintió deseos de salir corriendo hacia él; pero se asustó al ver el rostro marcado del doctor.

—_¿Puede haber un momento más emotivo que el de un padre y un hijo viéndose por primera vez después de estar días separados? _—la voz de Mason chilló.

—_Mason, ¡qué buen aspecto tienes! _—sonrió Hannibal irónicamente.

—_Me sorprende el suyo, doctor Lecter _—Mason miró a Carlo—. _Esas heridas parecen muy recientes._

—_Lo lamento, Mason, no me pude contener _—se disculpó el hombre sacándose el gorro y estrujándole entre sus manos.

—_Diría que lamento el trato recibido por parte de mis hombres, doctor Lecter; pero en realidad no lo lamento. Tiene lo que se merece._

—_¿Dónde está mi hija?_

—_¡Ah, sí! La preciosa Mischa__…__ una criatura realmente adorable, ¿verdad? Tan pequeña y juguetona. Tan inocente y tan__…__ sensible _—las palabras de Mason pusieron en alerta al doctor y de no haber estado atado a la carretilla, habría acabado con la poca vida que quedaba en el maltrecho cuerpo del hombre—. _No se podrá reunir con nosotros por el momento. Se encuentra__…__ indispuesta._

—_Hannibal, ¿tu hermana está bien? _—preguntó el doctor mirando a su hijo—. _¿Mischa se encuentra bien? _—el niño formó un puchero con el labio inferior y luchó contra las lágrimas. Sabía perfectamente qué ocurría con su hermana.

—_No__…_—susurró el niño con la voz rota.

—_El joven Hannibal y yo hemos tenido interesantes charlas, ¿no es así, muchacho? Cuéntale a tu padre lo bien que nos lo hemos pasado hablando _—el niño bajó la cabeza al suelo y sin poderlo evitar, rompió a llorar. Mason miró al doctor; preparado para ver su cara—. _¿No quieres contar a tu papaito el secreto? _—Hannibal miró a su hijo y después a Mason.

—_¿Qué le has dicho__…__? _

—_Nuestro joven Hannibal ha conocido su verdadero apellido, ¿verdad, pequeño Lecter? _—el doctor cerró los ojos, dolido—. _ Y también sabe a qué dedicaba su papá el tiempo libre, ¿verdad? Cuéntaselo, _Hanni¸ _cuenta a tu padre que sabes que es un asesino._

—_No _—dijo el niño apretando los puños contra su cuerpo.

—_Le felicito, doctor Lecter; su ex agente Starling le ha dado un niño fuerte y asombroso. Lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo de su hija__…_

—_¿Qué le has hecho a mi hija?_

—_No, eso no te lo voy a contar por el momento__…_

—_¡La enseñó las fotos de la gente que mataste! _

Hannibal se mordió el labio y miró asustado a su padre; este, contra todo pronóstico del niño, le devolvió una afectuosa sonrisa. Mason, furioso porque el niño hubiera desvelado el detalle de las fotografías, ordenó a Cordell que lo abofeteara. El secretario miró al niño, después a su padre y aclarándose la voz se negó en rotundo a tal labor. Mason repitió la orden y el hombre la volvió a negar.

—_Trabajas para mí, harás lo que yo te ordene _—bramó Mason.

—_Sí, trabajo para usted, pero entre mis labores no está abofetear a un niño de cinco años._

—_¡Carlo! _—dijo al fin Mason con voz rotunda.

El sardo, se acercó al niño y sin necesidad de que Verger se lo pidiera, golpeó a Hannibal haciéndole caer al suelo de espaldas. El llanto de su hijo hizo que el monstruo que vivía dormido dentro de Hannibal se despertara; cada segundo que el niño pasaba llorando, el monstruo iba adquiriendo más fuerza.

Margot no había querido asistir al _espectáculo_ que su hermano tenía preparado para el doctor Lecter; habría preferido ir al salón de juegos para comprobar que la niña se encontraba bien después de lo que Mason la había hecho pasar, y lo habría hecho de no haber sido por la visita de último momento que apareció en la puerta principal. Contrariada, se cruzó de brazos y parada a pie quieto reparó en el frío que hacía aquel día. Krendler se acercó a ella sonriente. Desde la lejanía se permitió observarla de arriba abajo mientras musitaba una retahíla de expresiones soeces referentes a la homosexualidad de la mujer.

—_Va a resultar cierto eso de que las hienas acuden cuando huelen a la muerte _—dijo Margot lo suficientemente alto para que Krendler la escuchara; estaba convencida de que en más de una ocasión lo habían comparado con esos animales. El hombre tenía las orejas más arriba de lo normal y visiblemente separadas del cráneo, como si de dos asas se tratara, y cuando se reía, su boca, grande y con unos dientes ligeramente desproporcionados e inmaculadamente blancos, deformaban el rasgo de sus ojos haciéndole parecer enteramente una hiena. La mujer se preguntó cómo un hombre así podía estar casado; era desagradable se le mirara por donde se le mirara.

—_Tu hermano me ha llamado _—dijo sensiblemente fatigado. Margot alzó la ceja y esquivando el cuerpo de Krendler calculó la distancia hasta el coche y sonrió socarronamente.

—_Para ti no hay caramelos, Krendler._

—_Me ha dicho que tenía una sorpresa para mi _—se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón haciendo que los picos de la chaqueta quedaran suspendidos por encima de los brazos—; _eso es que mi caramelo ha llegado._

—_¿El doctor Lecter también es su caramelo? _—dijo encarando las cejas—. _¡Vaya! Pues resulta que va a ser todo un mito erótico._

—_¡Eh! ¡No te confundas! _—respondió amenazándola con el dedo extendido—. _Lecter es para tu hermano; yo tengo otros gustos__…__ los mismos que los tuyos, ¿no?_

—_Yo reconozco que, por físico, el doctor Lecter es un hombre bastante atractivo. Se refiere a esos gustos, ¿no? _—preguntó disfrutando de las reacciones del hombre. Krendler soltó un bufido y comenzó a caminar de nuevo, dejando a Margot a un lado—. _¿Puedo saber dónde va?_

—_A ver a tu hermano _—respondió sin detenerse.

—_Mason no está en casa _—Krendler paró en seco y suspiró profundamente en busca de calma—. _Está en el granero; aunque creo que no estás invitado a la fiesta._

—_Mira, bollera de mierda _—dijo encarándose a Margot—; _lo que tú creas me lo paso por esa parte que deberías probar para salir de tu asquerosa perversión sexual, ¿me has entendido?_

—_Te expresas como un niño de tres años, Krendler, es imposible no entenderte _—el hombre sonrió de medio lado, buscando otra frase ingeniosa con la que desarmar, por fin, a Margot.

—_Llévame al granero _—exigió sin saber qué responder. La mujer sonrió abiertamente y le dio la espalda—. _¡Eh! ¿Dónde vas? _—dijo cuando la vio entrar en la casa.

—_Soy una bollera, Krendler, no una guía turística _—respondió cerrando la puerta.

Krendler la insultó a gritos y se puso a caminar por los alrededores en busca del granero.

La parcela era inmensa; lo suficiente como para construir una ciudad de dimensiones pequeñas dentro de ella. Los prados, ahora cubiertos de nieve, se extendían ante sus ojos a lo largo de cientos de metros. La casa estaba construida en el extremo sur de la finca, a no demasiados metros de la entrada principal. Esta estaba decorada por pequeños árboles perfectamente cuidados, varias farolas bien provistas de cámaras de seguridad y la carretera asfaltada y sin un solo surco.

Los establos y el granero estaban lo suficientemente alejados de la casa como para que Mason se viera obligado a hacer uso de un coche especial para llegar hasta ellos. Las cuadras, alineadas y con las puertas pintadas de diferentes colores, se organizaban en una larga fila; cada una estaba ocupada por un caballo o pony y acondicionada para su bienestar y cuidado. El suelo central estaba limpio y libre de paja o restos de pienso. La intensiva limpieza que Margot ordenaba hacer a diario, evitaba que los malos olores se concentraran y entrar allí no era muy diferente a entrar en un pajar desprovisto de animales. El estiércol era recogido dos veces al día y ella personalmente comprobaba que se llevaban a cabo sus órdenes.

Al igual que en la casa florentina de los Lecter, los criados tenían sus propios departamentos, a modo de pequeñas casitas de madera; la más cercana a la mansión, era la de Cordell y era la única que estaba directamente comunicada con la casa principal.

El resto eran hectáreas de pradera que al llegar la primavera se convertían en propiedad de los animales, que pastaban y pasaban las horas muertas deambulando por allí; había incluso un pequeño riachuelo que atravesaba la parcela y un puente de piedra que lo sorteaba. Margot había comenzado la construcción de un campo de salto donde practicar con los equinos cuando los niños llegaran el siguiente verano.

Dentro del granero, Mason y sus hombres continuaban rodeando al doctor Lecter, quién parecía más preocupado por el estado de su hijo que por el hecho de estar atado y, con total seguridad, en peligro mortal.

* * *

_**Tengo este fic secuestrado y sé qué hacer con él... la recompensa que pido es algún RW que otro y, en compensación, me mostraré indulgente y subiré otro capítulo.**_

_**Estas son mis condiciones... Las toman o las dejan... muajaja.**_

_**Ta Ta Z**_


	12. Capítulo 12º: El Granero

_**Venga, va... un capítulo más para vosotros ;)**_

_**Enjoy it!**_

* * *

—_Es una locura _—replicó Crawford mientras agarraba el volante con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos—. _No tenemos indicios de que lo que buscamos esté en la finca de Mason Verger. Nos podemos meter en un buen lío._

—_Eso que estamos buscando, es mi familia, Jack _—le recordó Clarice incómoda—; _Hannibal estaba seguro de dónde están los niños y a mi con eso me basta _—Crawford no dijo nada; el nombre del infame doctor revoloteaba por su cabeza; la voz de Clarice lo repetía una y otra vez. Por más que lo pensaba no se terminaba de hacer a la idea de la realidad; era incapaz de comprender cómo Clarice podía haber hecho aquello.

—_Lecter _—susurró inconscientemente. Clarice lo miró.

—_¿Perdón? _—Crawford sacudió la cabeza y desvió su mirada unos segundos hacia el extenso prado que se extendía a su izquierda.

—_Hannibal Lecter _—dijo al fin—. _¿Cómo pudiste, Clarice? No puedo entenderlo._

—_Sé que se arrepiente del día que me mandó entrevistarlo en Baltimore, Jack; pero, supongo que así es la vida…_

—_Es un asesino. Por el amor de dios, Clarice; es un puto psicópata _—dijo en voz baja sin atreverse a mirarla directamente.

—_Y es algo que no puedo negar, Jack; sé de sobra lo que fue y sé lo que es ahora._

—_El paso de los años no borra los estigmas de nuestras acciones, lo sabes, ¿verdad? Hannibal Lecter siempre será un asesino; por mucho que a día de hoy de hoy le guste jugar a las casitas._

—_Es una parte de él; una parte que hace años quedó enterrada. No justifico sus acciones; pero no es un peligro ni para mí, ni para nuestros hijos ni para el resto de la sociedad, se lo aseguro. Él no es un asesino en serie incapaz de controlar sus impulsos; él asesinaba siendo muy consciente de a quién quitaba la vida _—Crawford suspiro y sopesó unos segundos su siguiente pregunta.

—_Clarice… ¿en qué momento decidiste o viste que sería una buena idea unir tu vida a la de Lecter?_

—_Creo que nunca tuve dudas al respecto, Jack. Hannibal ya me demostró en Baltimore que podía confiar en él, y cuando me salvó de la pena de muerte… _—Clarice sacudió la cabeza y sonrió—. _Él siempre ha estado dispuesto a darme lo suficiente para salir adelante._

—_Nunca hubo dudas _—musitó en tono irónico—. _Y tu hijo… ¿nunca pensaste en quién era su padre? ¿Dudaste en algún momento si debías tener…? _—Clarice alzó la mano para cortar al agente. Estaba claramente enojada con él.

—_Es suficiente, Jack _—dijo en un tono que Crawford no conocía—. _Hannibal fue lo mejor que nos pudo suceder a su padre y a mi; en ningún momento se me paso por la cabeza deshacerme de él._

—_Disculpa, Clarice, no pretendía ofenderte _—respondió Crawford de inmediato—, _simplemente es que… como agente federal se me hace muy extraño todo esto._

—_Siempre confiaste en mi, Jack _—dijo Clarice más calmada; Crawford respiró aliviado al ver una leve sonrisa en el rostro de la chica—; _confía en mí cuando te digo que él no es como la gente piensa. Me gustaría que pudieras conocerle, Jack; te sorprendería muchísimo._

—_Me… me escribió desde Baltimore cuando Bella murió _—había mantenido aquello en secreto; en parte por la extraña sensación de gratitud hacia Lecter que sintió al leer la nota de condolencia. Guardaba el papel en su caja fuerte, si alguien lo encontraba podría meterse en un gran lío por no haberlo notificado al FBI. Clarice no se sorprendió al escucharlo.

—_Te tiene un gran aprecio, Jack; a pesar de aquella oferta falsa de la senadora Martin _—recordó la chica. Crawford sonrió por primera vez.

El resto del trayecto lo realizaron en el más absoluto de los silencio; Crawford no dejaba de pensar cómo aquella brillante ex agente podía haber terminado relacionada con uno de los hombres más peligrosos del mundo. Clarice no pensaba en nada; su mente estaba completamente en blanco. Habría accedido a su Palacio de la Memoría; pero supo que si veía los rostros de sus hijos, felices, no tendría fuerzas para enfrentarse a lo que fuera que los esperaba.

Crawford no se sorpredió cuando vio aparcado el coche de Krendler a pocos metros de la entrada principal de la casa; y si lo hizo, Clarice no reparó en ello.

Margot se levantó como un resorte del suelo y miró con recelo la cámara de vigilancia que mostraba la entrada de la casa. Mischa la observó en silencio y se acurrucó contra la pared, apretando firmemente contra su cuerpo un pequeño oso de peluche que la mujer la había ofrecido. Margor carraspeó llevándose la mano derecha al bolsillo trasero del pantalón y esperó a que los intrusos se dejaran ver.

Clarice y Jack no bajaron de inmediato del coche.

—_No tardaré en volver_ —musitó sin mirar a la niña mientras salía malhumorada de la sala de juegos. Si era un nuevo amigo de su hermano, tendría más que palabras con él.

Al tiempo que Margot salía de la casa, Clarice se bajó del coche. Ambas mujeres se quedaron varios segundos mirándose sin decir nada. A Clarice la temblaban las manos y no sabía si debía volver a entrar en el coche. Aquel encuentro había sido toda una sorpresa. Crawford agarró el volante con firmeza sin apartar la mirada de Margot.

—_Clarice, entra_ —susurró casi sin apenas abrir la boca. La chica no hizo ningún movimiento; la mujer que tenía enfrente no había dado la voz de alarma y aquello la hizo dudar—. _Clarice..._

_ —Eres su mujer, ¿verdad?_ —Clarice contuvo la respiración. Margot bajó con trote ligero las escaleras de entrada de la mansión—. _La mujer de Lecter_ —concluyó parándose lentamente.

—_Sí_ —murmuró Clarice sin estar muy seguro de por qué lo había hecho. Su mano seguía sujetando la puerta del coche y Margot notó la vacilación de la chica.

—_Tranquila. Mi hermano no se va a enterar de que están aquí._

_ —Sólo quiero recuperar a mis hijos y a mi marido _—cuando Clarice se escuchó a sí misma, se autoreprochó el haber hecho aquella confesión. Para su sorpresa, Margot sonrió con gentileza.

—_Tu hija está bien_ —respondió más relajada. Clarice se enderezó y cerrando la puerta, abandonó cualquier duda y se aproximó a Margot.

—_Mischa..._

_ —En efecto. Mischa está bien; un poco asustada por el trato que mi hermano la ha dado... _—el corazón de Clarice dio un vuelco. ¿A qué refería aquella mujer? — _La niña es muy pequeña aún; olvidará esto. Tu marido es bueno para hacer olvidar traumas._

_ —¿Dónde está la niña?_ —preguntó Crawford; quién ya se había armado de valor para reunirse con ambas mujeres. Margot le miró con detenimiento antes de responder. Finalmente; se giró hacia Clarice, ignorando la presencia del hombre.

—_Mischa está bajo mi vigilancia, y con eso debes quedarte tranquila. No tengo ningún interés en hacer daño ni a tus hijos ni a tu marido._

_ —¿Y Hannibal?_

_ —En el granero _—señaló Margot con la cabeza. Clarice se giró en dirección donde la mujer indicaba y quiso correr_—. Espera. No puedes aparecer de repente allí; hay otros lugares más seguros por los que llegar _—por primera vez se dirigió directamente a Crawford—. _Aparque el coche a la izquierda; quedará tapado con la fachada de la casa y no levantará sospechas_— Crawford asintió en silencio y corrió a esconder el vehículo—. _El granero tiene varias entradas; los hombres de Mason están vigilando la principal y, posiblemente, la trasera. ¿Eres buena tiradora, ex agente Starling?_

_ —Puedes apostar lo que quieras a que sí_ —Margot sonrió complacida.

—_Si Mason ha ordenado que alguno de sus gilipollas vigile la puerta trasera, no habrá más que un sardo haciéndolo; el resto estarán con él y en la principal. ¿Viene armada?_ —Clarice negó mostrándola las manos— _Está bien, me ocuparé de eso._

—_¿Qué le ha hecho a mi niña? _—el tono de dolor y desesperación de Clarice se hundió en el corazón de la mujer y ésta, optó por no contar nada.

—_La niña estará bien, ¿de acuerdo? Son dos niños muy fuertes._

—_¿Por qué nos ayudas? _—Margot suspiró e invitando a Clarice a que la siguiera, comenzaron a caminar hacia la caseta de herramientras cercana a la mansión.

—_Tu marido me ayudó mucho cuando era muy pequeña. De no haber sido por él, posiblemente habría acabado muerta antes de cumplir los quince. El doctor Lecter fue... mi salvación, y siempre he sentido que estaba en deuda con él _—Clarice escuchó sus palabras sin atreverse a preguntar qué había pasado entre ella y su hermano—. _Cuando vi llegar a tus hijos, supe que el doctor no tardaría en venir y que esa sería la manera de pagar la deuda._

—_Gracias por cuidar de ellos _—dijo Clarice a media voz. Margot respondió con un leve asentimiento.

—_El tío con el que vienes, ¿es de fiar? _

—_Totalmente _—Margot la miró en silencio; aquella palabra no la servía y Clarice lo supo. Derrotada, cerró los ojos y se aclaró la voz—. _Fue mi mentor en el FBI..._

—_¿Más estirados trajeados? _—preguntó Margot buscando la mirada a Crawford.

—_¿Cómo que más? ¿Quién más está aquí?_

—_Ese capullo de Krendler..._

—_¡Lo sabía! ¡Hannibal sabía que ese hijo de puta estaba tras esto!_

—_Contactó con mi hermano al poco de la fuga de Lecter. Al parecer estaban ambos muy interesados en vosotros dos._

—_¡Es Krendler! _—dijo Clarice a Crawford cuando éste se reunió, de nuevo, con ellas.

—_Lo sé _—confesó el hombre—. _Vi su coche aparcado. Lecter estaba en lo cierto. Siento haber dudado, Clarice. Lo siento de veras._

—_Espero que no esté tratando de jugar con ella y su familia _—Margot acortó distancias con Crawford y él se sintió intimidado por la presencia de la mujer—. _Si le veo dudar o hacer algo extraño; no daré tiempo a que mi hermano se despida de usted, ¿me ha entendido?_

—_¿De qué está hablando? _—preguntó mirando a Clarice—. _Yo no tengo nada que ver con su hermano..._

—_Más le vale _—sentenció Margot girándose brúscamente—. _Supongo que, como agente federal, usted si vendrá armado; pero le recomiendo no hacer uso de sus balas en este lugar si no quiere complicarse las cosas. Les proporcionaré armas y munición; les diré cómo y por dónde tienen que ir y volveré dentro de la casa, junto a su hija, ¿de acuerdo?_

—_Quisiera verla... _—Margot abrió la caseta y entró en busca de las armas.

—_No sé qué se propone hacer mi hermano con tu marido; pero dudo muchísimo que quiera mantenerlo con vida más allá de esta noche. No te conviene perder el tiempo; después podrás ver a tu hija durante el resto de tu vida _—Clarice asintió—. _A la derecha hay una pequeña plantación de naranjos; comienza tras el edificio principal y bordea el granero; eso les proporcionará un modo seguro de aproximarse. La puerta trasera estará libre de vehículos y está lo suficientemente bien situada como para disparar a un hombre y que desde dentro crean que el ruido ha sido la madera del granero crepitando. _

—_Cuida de mi niña _—djio Clarice agarrando con fuerza su mano antes de correr a ocultarse entre los naranjos. Crawford pasó junto a la mujer y tan sólo asintió con la cabeza. Margot los vio partir en silencio y sólo cuando los perdió de vista; regresó dentro de la casa.

Su cuerpo entero temblaba de emoción y nervios; no quería estar presente cuando su hermano muriera; y sabía que eso sucedería pronto.

Crawford se sorprendió al comprobar que Clarice conservaba todas las buenas cualidades que la habían hecho llegar a ser la mejor de su promoción. Era sutil y silenciosa; se movía entre los árboles como un felino; sin apartar la mirada del edificio rojo donde se encontraba su familia. Él la seguía muy de cerca, encorbado y con el arma preparada para posibles sorpresas. Pasaron la entrada principal, que estaba vigilada, como Margot había dicho, por dos hombres que conversaban despreocupadamente. Junto a ellos, Krendler fumaba nervioso un cigarro.

Clarice agarró la manga del abrigo de su ex superior y le obligó a continuar. Ella también deseaba dejarse ver y comenzar a disparar haciéndose paso hasta el interior; pero no era la manera de hacerlo. Continuaron caminando varios metros más.

El sardo que vigilaba la puerta trasera no estaba tan despistado que sus compañeros y se sobresaltó al escuchar los extraños y leves ruidos procedentes del interior de los naranjos; el día estaba nublado, lo que favoreció la localización de los intrusos. Cogió la escopeta con una sola mano y caminó sin vacilar hacia Clarice y Jack. Un disparo de alerta hizo reaccionar a Clarice, quien no tuvo más remedio que delatar su posición para poder disparar al sardo. Asustada por las consecuencias que podrían acarrear los disparos, retrocedió para volver a ocultarse entre los árboles. Fue entonces cuando reparó en Jack.

—_¡Joder! _—murmuró al ver al hombre retorciéndose en el suelo—. _¡Jack!_

—_Me ha dado en la pierna _—Clarice se agachó junto al hombre.

—_Tienes que salir de aquí, Jack. Tienes que volver y avisar a Margot _—Jack negó mientras su rostro se congestionaba a causa del dolor.

—_No voy a dejarte sola... _—Clarice presionó con fuerza la herida de la pierna y ayudándose del cinturón de la gabardina de Crawford le hizo un torniquete.

—_¿Crees que podrás llegar solo? _—Jack negó tratándose de poner en píe. Era un hombre extremadamente fuerte.

—_No dejaré que te enfrentes a ellos tú sola._

—_Nadie en los alrededores ha escuchado los disparos; Jack; puedo apañármelas para entrar sin ser vista. Tú debes ponerte a salvo._

—_Si te pasa algo jamás me lo perdonaría._

—_Tengo más posibilidades de que me pase algo estando contigo que entrando sola; estás herido, Jack. Debes retroceder _—Crawford sabía que tenía aquella guerra perdida; conocía demasiado bien a Clarice y no le dejaría acompañarla en su estado. Había confiado ciegamente en ella en el pasado; tenía que volver a hacerlo.

—_Haz lo que sea para avisarme si estás en peligro, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Me lo prometes?_

—_Lo haré, Jack _—Crawford chasqueó la lengua y cerró los ojos. Estiró el brazo derecho y atrajo a Clarice hacia su cuerpo.

—_Ven aquí... _—murmuró abrazándola con fuerza— _Siempre he estado orgulloso de ti, Starling; permíteme que siga estándolo durante el resto de mi vida, ¿estamos? _—aquel abrazo significaba para Clarice más de lo que en un principio podría imaginarse; su superior, Jack Crawford; el hombre que tanto había admirado antes y después de entrar en el FBI la acababa de confesar que estaba orgulloso de ella. Esas palabras que siempre había esperado escuchar de su padre, habían sido pronunciadas por el único hombre que pudo aceptar como sustituto del difunto William Starling.

—_Nos vemos pronto, Jack._

—_Más te vale, Starling _—bromeó dejándola libre. Los ojos del hombre estaban enrojecidos y aguantó estoicamente las ganas de llorar delante de Clarice. Una vez que la chica se hubo marchado, dejó escapar las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos.

Clarice cruzó hasta el establo lo más rápido que pudo. El cuerpo del sardo estaba tendido en el suelo, expuesto a las miradas de sus compañeros, por lo que se vió obligada a arrastrarlo hasta el amparo de las paredes del granero. Una vez se aseguro de que aquello no sería un contratiempo, analizó sus posibilidades.

La puerta estaba entornada y se asomó con cuidado. Algo se movió a su derecha y retrocedió hacia fuera, asustada. Respiró hondo con los ojos cerrados y trató de agudizar el oído al máximo. No había voces que indicaran la presencia de un ser humano; escuchaba pisadas, pero eran demasiados seguidas y pesadas como para pertenecer a un hombre. Consciente de que no había nadie en los alrededores, se asomó una vez más.

—_Perfecto _—suspiró cuando vio al grupo de jabalíes corretear en su redil. Eran demasiados y las condiciones de luz no eran las idóneas para contarlos; pero calculó que no debían de superar la docena.

Dejó el redil a la derecha y caminó por el estrecho pasillo que llevaba hasta el centro del granero. Conforme caminaba algo parecido a una voz se iba haciendo más notable; al igual que la luz artificial del edificio colándose entre las tablas de madera que formaban el armazón del granero. No perdía detalle de lo que pasaba a ambos lados; pendiente de no recibir una nueva sorpresa como la del exterior.

Una nueva puerta, ésta más grande y aparentemente pesada, cortaba su paso. Detrás de ella, la extraña voz ya era más que notable. No entendía prácticamente nada de lo que decía; todo eran jadeos y palabras entrecortadas. Los silbidos ocasionales la indicaron que quien fuera el dueño de esa voz había uso de un tubo para poder respirar.

—_Mason _—dijo entre dientes.

De pronto los jabalíes parecieron inquietarse por algo y Clarice, asustada, buscó con desesperación algún rincón donde poder resguardarse. No podía abrir la puerta ni retroceder. A su derecha, las planchas de madera maciza la impedían el paso. Cruzó al lado izquierdo y tanteó los tablones.

Alguien se aproximaba tras ella. La adrenalina corría por su cuerpo como nunca antes la había sentido. Esto hizo que su vista se agudizara más, al igual que el resto de los sentidos. Aunque aún no podía ver al intruso, podía escucharlo y olerlo.

Sus manos recorrían a gran velocidad los tablones; varias astillas se clavaron en sus palmas; pero no las notó.

Se veía perdida y justo en el momento en el que comenzaba a preguntarse qué pasaría una vez la descubrieran, uno de los tablones cedió, dejado al descubierto una estrecha escalera. Sin pararse a pensarlo, corrió hacia el piso superior y buscó escondite. Estaba tan concentrada en la persona que se aproximaba a ella que no reparó en que desde su posición podía verse. La escalera crujió y Clarice se acurrucó tras unas balas de paja. No quiso asomarse a comprobar quién estaba acercándose a ella; tan sólo se quedó agazapada en su escondite esperando que aquello pasara cuanto antes. Pensó que si la tenían que descubrir, que fuera rápido.

Carlo, quien desconocía por completo la presencia de Clarice, agarró el cable que había subido a recoger y volvió a descender las escaleras dejando a la chica completamente contrariada. Clarice asomó la cabeza, incrédula, tras la bala de paja y observó, con la ceja levantada, cómo el hombre se marchaba.

De rodillas en el suelo, trató de recuperar el aliento antes de continuar con su trabajo. El corazón la latía con demasiada violencia y su visión estaba parcialmente nublada por la excitación del momento.

Mason volvió a hablar y Clarice se puso en pie de golpe. De pronto se dio cuenta de que su posición había mejorado considerablemente. Una pila de balas de paja hacían de muro, salvando la caída desde su altura al centro del granero. Con mucho cuidado se asomó por encima de una de las balas y contempló el panorama.

—_Hannibal... _—susurró al reconocer a su hijo junto a la silla de ruedas de Mason Verger. El niño parecía impasible, mirando al frente. Clarice siguió la aparente trayectoria de la mirada de su hijo y descubrió a su marido atado a una carretilla similar a la que años atrás, lo había transportado en Baltimore. Con ellos había otras tres personas más; un hombre vestido completamente de negro, que no se separaba del lado de Mason y dos sardos situados a cada lado de la carretilla.

No dudo ni un solo instante; tenía una localización perfecta para ser letal sin ser descubierta. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, tenía el arma entre las manos y apuntaba al sardo situado a la derecha de Hannibal.

El disparo fue rápido y certero. Sin perder el tiempo, buscó con la mirada al segundo y antes de que éste pudiera reaccionar, disparó de nuevo. La bala pasó rozando el brazo de Hannibal y por un momento, Clarice temió haber acertado en el cuerpo de su marido.

El revuelo en el centro del granero no se hizo esperar y Clarice lo aprovechó para bajar corriendo las escaleras y abrir, de un golpe, la puerta de acceso.

—_¡Maldita sea! ¿Dónde están Carlo y Piero? _—chilló Mason asegurándose de agarrar, con su mano buena, la cazadora del niño para evitar que escapara junto a su madre.

—_¡Mamá! _—Cordell ayudó a su jefe con el niño, pues era demasiado fuerte para Mason.

—_¡Clarice! _—la chica corrió junto a su marido y lo desató lo más rápido que pudo. Krendler apareció pocos segundos después en compañía de Piero. Clarice los apuntó con el arma y Mason ordenó tranquilidad.

—_¿Es éste el rostro que lanzó mil naves al mar? _—preguntó Mason con una acentuada e irónica sobreactuación. Clarice lo observó con gesto aburrido, casi sin parpadear_—. Mejor habría que decir que es el rostro por el cual, un futuro congresista arriesga su culo y su reputación, ¿no es así, señor Krendler?_

Paul Krendler abrió la boca y la cerró segundos después sin haber emitido sonido alguno. Había una siniestra mueca en su cara, a modo de media sonrisa; una mezcla de sorpresa y regocijo. Miraba a Clarice fijamente; —_habría mandado mucho más que mil barco por ella—,_ pensó acercándose al niño y presionando ligeramente su cuello. Hannibal se revolvió agresivamente mientras mostraba sus dientes. Cordell se retiró tras la silla de Mason.

—_Quieto _—siseó el hombre atrayendo al pequeño hacia él.

—_Suelte ahora mismo a mi hijo _—respondió Clarice alzando el arma para que el cañón quedara, de sobra, por encima de la cabeza del niño. Krendler sonrió y volvió a apretar el cuello de Hannibal. Éste volvió a retorcerse furiosamente bajo la presión de la mano del hombre y a punto estuvo de hacerle perder el equilibrio. Mason emitió una profunda carcajada al ver aquella escena.

—_¿Es capaz de hacerse con él o necesita ayuda? _—Krendler miró desafiante a Mason; quién parecía haber olvidado que él mismo había tenido problemas a la hora de hacerse con el niño—. _De nuevo le felicito, doctor Lecter; ¡menudo clon le ha dado su esposa! ¿Se ha fijado, señor Krendler? El bastardo muestra los dientes de la misma manera que su padre _—Clarice, al escuchar el adjetivo con el que Mason se había dirigido a su hijo, se volvió y echando hacia atrás el martillo de la Colt, se dirigió a Mason.

—_Vuelva a llamar así a mi hijo y le volaré la cabeza, cabrón _—siseó Clarice descargando todo su odio en una mirada.

—_¿El qué? ¿Bastardo? _—Clarice respiró hondo y dio un paso al frente. Mason sonrió—. _Tengo entendido que el pequeño Lecter fue concebido fuera del matrimonio, ¿no es así? No he dicho nada que no sea cierto _—miró al niño—, _¿a que no, bastardo? _—Clarice dio un paso más y fue la ocasión de Hannibal de pararla.

—_Clarice _—dijo Lecter llamando su atención; la chica se detuvo, pero no apartó la mirada de Mason—, _no, por favor. No delante de Hannibal _—la chica bajo el arma y retrocedió de nuevo junto a su marido; Mason se vio libre para hablar.

—_Qué bien ha amaestrado a su perra, doctor Lecter; deberá decirme su truco _—bajó el tono y trató de sonreír—. _Para Cordell, ya sabe…_

—_A los únicos perros que amaestré bien fueron a los tuyos cuando les hice comerse tu cara, ¿recuerdas, Mason? ¿Recuerdas cómo se relamían los animalitos mientras degustaban tu tersa y cuidad piel de niño rico?_

—_¡A la mierda con todo esto! _—se quejó Krendler alzando la voz por encima de la de los demás—. _Estoy harto de esta emotiva reunión de _antiguos alumnos. _¿No tiene más lacayos armados? _—Mason no dijo nada—. _Tú, haz algo _—retó a Piero, quién no había movido un músculo aún.

Hannibal había visto a Carlo pasar tras una de las puertas del corral e intuyó su sombra en el piso superior; de eso hacía más de cinco minutos y no tenía seguridad de que el hombre continuara por las inmediaciones. Podía haber ido a buscar ayuda o se podía haber quedado esperando órdenes de atacar. El doctor alzó levemente la cabeza y cerró los ojos tratando de agudizar su sentido del olfato. Recordaba a la perfección el aroma del sardo; había estado junto a él en la camioneta durante el tiempo necesario para que esa información quedara guardada en su privilegiada mente.

El ambiente estaba cargado de mil olores diferente; el que reinaba por encima de todo era el de Clarice, situada un metro por delante de él. Después, el de su hijo. Inconfundible, imborrable; Hannibal sería capaz de oler al niño aunque éste estuviera rodeado de mil críos más. El resto de los olores eran una mezcla de la colonia barata de Krendler, los linimentos de Mason y los aromas propios de un corral. Sabía que había animales cerca. No hacía falta escucharlos, Hannibal sabía que estaban allí, posiblemente dormidos.

Se tomó su tiempo y trató de no perder la concentración. Arena, madera mojada, gasolina, acero oxidado, algún pequeño animalillo descomponiéndose… y por fin el olor esperado; el del sardo.

Hannibal abrió los ojos de golpe y sonrió; el hombre de Mason continuaba en el corral y no había indicios de que tuviera compañía. Fingiendo cambiar la postura, acortó distancias con Clarice y se situó justo detrás de ella; la chica intuyó la presencia de su marido a sus espaldas y sintió un agradable y familiar calor inundando su cuerpo.

—_Hay un hombre más _—susurró el doctor sin apartar la mirada de Mason. Clarice movió la cabeza tan suavemente que nadie, excepto su marido captó el movimiento.

—_Mi hermana no tardará en aparecer, señor Krendler, no desespere... _—un pitido de su móvil hizo que Mason guardara silencio y se centrara en la llamada. Su ojo bueno se abrió de golpe al escuchar la noticia—. _¡Eso es fantástico! _—bramó al colgar— _Por fin toda la familia junta. ¡Que pase! ¡Que pase!_

Clarice se giró para mirar a Hannibal, quien estaba igual de confuso que ella. La puerta principal chirrió al abrirse y ambos guardaron silencio a la espera de la sorpresa que estaban a punto de presenciar. Cuando la figura se paró a escasos metros de ellos, ninguno de los dos podía creérselo.

—_Barney _—susurró Hannibal mirando incrédulo al hombre—. _¿Pero, qué...?_

—_Lo siento, doctor Lecter _—Barney dejó a Vlad en el suelo, junto al a silla de ruedas de Mason.

—_¿Sorprendidos? Yo sí lo estoy... jamás pensé que este muchachote aguantaría tanto tiempo jugando a dos bandas_ —Hannibal miraba dolido al que había creído su amigo durante tantos años.

—_Barney... _—repitió sin ser capáz de decir una palabra más.

* * *

_**Menudo giro de los acontecimientos, ¿uhm? Puedo asegurar que era algo que tenía planeado desde que comencé a escribir la historia hace muuuuucho tiempo.**_

_**Bueno, ahora sí que ya no puedo aseguraros cuándo podré subir el próximo capítulo; éste lo tenía a medias y me resultó bastante fácil de acabar; pero cuando perdí toda la información del ordenador, sólo tenía escrito hasta el número 12... a partir de ahora ya no es recordar, ahora es crear desde cero la continuación; y entre el trabajo y demás, no tengo mucho tiempo; pero prometo hacerlo (Y una Lannister siempre cumple sus promesas...)**_

_**Os doy MIL GRACIAS por todos los comentarios; me gustaría agradecer personalmente a cada uno de vosotros, pero hay quienes no estáis registrados; y ésta es la única manera que tengo de decirlo; así que, una vez más... MUCHAS, pero que muchas, THANKS ;)**_

_**Ta ta. Z**_


	13. Capítulo 13º: Fin de juego

_**Bueno, pues... vamos a finalizar este fic, ¿uhm? Abajo os contaré por qué lo resumo todo en un solo capítulo; creo que os gustará la explicación.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Crawford recorrió el campo de naranjas, hacia la casa principal, todo lo rápido que su herida le permitía; en un par de ocasiones se vio tentado a dar la vuelta y ayudar a Clarice; pero estaba seguro de que si la chica lo veía aparecer de nuevo, posiblemente tendría con una nueva herida. Poco quedaba ya de la asustadiza joven que había conocido años atrás; el carácter de Clarice había variado considerablemente en el poco tiempo que estuvo bajo su servicio y los años con Lecter la habían transformado por completo. Jamás en lo que le quedara de vida lo reconocería, pero agradecía enormemente al doctor lo que había hecho con ella. Sabía que no debía preocuparse por lo que estuviera pasando en el granero; que ella estaba totalmente cualificada para manejar el asunto sin problema y sin requerir ayuda; aún así, vio correcto avisar a Margot para que nada pudiera quedar al azar.

Cuando la mujer escuchó la puerta, se tensó al pensar que podría tratarse de alguno de los hombres de su hermano; se convenció de que si era uno de aquellos cerdos; no pondría un pie dentro de la casa y, mucho menos, se acercaría a la niña. Espero unos minutos y tras acariciar suavemente la cabeza de Mischa, salió en dirección a la puerta principal.

—_Más vale que Mason no haya ordenado... —_antes de terminar la frase, ya había abierto la puerta y, por lo tanto, había visto a Crawford apoyado en el umbral con un marcado gesto de dolor—. _Pero ¿qué coño...? —_agarró por el brazo al agente y lo ayudo a entrar en la casa. Crawford se sintió aliviado de encontrar el cuerpo de Margot como punto de apoyo.

—_Había dos hombres en la puerta delantera, con Krendler; ellos no nos escucharon, pero el de la parte de atrás sí. Nos pillo desprevenidos —_explicó Crawford entre cortados gemidos.

—_¿Y Starling? —_Margot se alarmó ante la posibilidad de que la mujer se encontrara en peligro, o incluso hubiera muerto.

—_Ha seguido adelante... no me ha permitido seguirla —_se miró la pierna y apretó los dientes—_; aunque dudo que hubiera podido._

_ —Está sola en el granero —_musitó Margot rasgando el pantalón con un tirón firme y dejando al descubierto la pierna herida de Crawford—. _Esto no tiene mala pinta; es una herida bastante limpia._

_ — Ayúdale —_pidió Crawford agarrando la mano de Margot—. _Yo puedo ocuparme de esto; no es la primera herida _de guerra _—_la mujer lo miró dubitativa—_. Confía en mi._

_ —Acostumbro a no confiar en ningún hombre —_respondió con arrogancia mientras se ponía en pie.

—_Pues será mejor que comiences a hacerlo; no todos tenemos malas intenciones —_le costó a Margot unos segundos admitir aquellas palabras y asentir en silencio.

—_La niña está en la sala de juegos —_dijo señalando hacia el pasillo—_; está muy asustada, así que no conviene que vea tanta sangre. Le traeré todo lo necesario para que se ocupe de su herida y luego quiero que cuide de ella._

_ —No tienes nada de lo que preocuparte. Ahora ve y ayuda a Clarice; por favor._

Con un suave golpe en el hombro de Crawford, Margot le dio a entender que estaba de acuerdo, y sin decir más, salió de la sala en la que se encontraban. Pocos segundos después, regresó con un botiquín y tras dejarlo junto al agente, volvió a salir. Crawford escuchó como la puerta de la casa se abrió y se cerró en cuestión de segundos y alzando la cabeza hacia el techo, cerró los ojos y suspiró.

Mischa había escuchado una voz desconocida en la casa; sintió miedo cuando vio que Margot se iba tras abrazarla y decirla que pronto estaría junto a sus padres. Podía oír los quejidos del extraño en uno de los baños de la planta baja y, lentamente, se acercó a la puerta. La curiosidad pudo con su miedo. Caminó por el largo pasillo abrazando con fuerza uno de los osos de peluche que Margot le había dado. En su casa nunca había sentido miedo por los desconcidos; pero, a pesar de su corta edad, sabía que estaba muy lejos de su casa. Aunque ahora sabía que su madre estaba cerca de ella.

Crawford no escuchó los pasos descalzos de la niña acercándose a él; estaba demasiado entretenido con la herida como para centrarse en lo que ocurría fuera del baño. Mischa llegó al umbral y alzando el peluche, tapó su boca y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Fue entonces cuando Crawford reparó en su presencia. Al verla, el agente se quedó helado; aquella perfecta réplica en miniatura de Clarice Starling tenía, en sus ojos azules, la mirada de Hannibal Lecter. Tragó saliva y trató de hablar.

_ —Hola —_saludó, en un susurro, sonriendo levemente. La niña dio un paso atrás_—. Tranquila, no te haré daño. Soy amigo de tu mamá, ¿sabes? —_Mischa no dijo nada, se limitó a mirar la pierna del extraño. Crawford reparó en ello y se cubrió rapidamente la herida_—_. _¡Bah! —_dijo quitando importancia al asunto_—, soy un poco torpe y me he arañado con un árbol —_a la niña, la imagen de un adulto chocando contra un árbol, le resultó gracioso y dejó escapar la primera sonrisa_—. ¿Cómo te llamas, cielo?_

_ —Mischa —_respondió la niña recuperando la posición inicial.

_—Qué nombre tan bonito —_dijo poniéndose en pie.

_—¿Mamá? —_preguntó Mischa alzando la cabeza para mirar a Crawford; el agente notó aquellos ojos taladrando su mente y se comenzó a sentir incómodo; por lo que tomó de la mano a la niña y rompiendo el contacto visual la hizo caminar hacia el pasillo.

_—Tu mamá pronto vendrá a buscarte; mientras tanto, te quedarás un poquito conmigo, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Te molesta que me quede aquí? —_la niña, quién no había dejado de mirar al hombre, negó con fuerza haciendo que sus coletas bailaran graciosamente_—. Creo que tienes una sala llena de juguetes... —_sin que tuviera que decir nada más, Mischa tiró de la mano de Crawford dispuesta a mostrarle aquella habitación.

* * *

Clarice había dado un paso atrás, quedando pegada a Hannibal; ambos miraban al ex enfermero sin atreverse a decir nada. Ni siquiera habrían sabido qué decir en caso de tener fuerzas necesarias. Hannibal había confiado en él desde su fuga del hospital de Baltimore; creyó reconocer en él un fiel camarada con el que contar en cualquier momento. Jamás se habría esperado que el hombre jugara en ambos bandos a la vez. Por su parte, Barney no se digno en mirarlos a la cara; se sentía avergonzado y aunque el arrepentimiento lo había mostrado hacia mucho tiempo, sabía que su situación ahora era muy delicada. Conocía al doctor Lecter y sabía que, por menos, varios hombres habían terminado sobre su mesa.

Todo había comenzado cuando aún Lecter estaba bajo la vigilancia de Chilton; fue entonces cuando Mason se puso en contacto con Barney, quién, en un primer momento se negó en rotundo en cooperar con Verger. Éste le ofreció dinero y seguridad a cambio de hacer un encargo en la celda de Lecter; todo lo que pedía era que un día, el doctor no despertara. Barney, por miedo o por lealtad, dio esquinazo a Mason y continuó acercándose más al doctor, quién nada había podido sospechar. Tras la fuga de Lecter; un nuevo contacto. Más agresivo que la primera vez y más directo; si Barney no accedía a sus peticiones, Mason se encargaría de que su familia fuera borrada del mapa. El enfermero aseguró no saber nada del paradero del doctor; pero sí sabía que, tarde o temprano, éste se pondría en contacto con él, y ante el miedo a perder a algún miembro de su familia, reveló aquel importante dato a Mason Verger. Barney se supo perdido y sin ver escapatoria posible, esperó a que esa llamada del doctor nunca se realizara.

Pero la llamada llegó y con ella una invitación y una proposición por parte del doctor Lecter y inesperada esposa. Mason obtuvo lo que quiso y Barney cumplió con su condena bajo las órdenes de quienes lo consideraban un buen confidente.

Mason Verger encontró aquella situación de lo más divertido; por fin ponía cara a cara a los dos hombres. Para él, presentar a Barney ante Lecter era como echar a un gladiador a los leones. Para su sorpresa, Hannibal no mostró agresividad alguna; todo lo contrario, se mostró extrañamente decepcionado. Clarice, por su parte, se hubiera lanzado a por el ex enfermero de no ser porque su marido la mantenía fuertemente agarrada por el brazo.

_—Hijo de puta —_musitó entre dientes; procurando que los niños no escucharan sus palabras.

_—Lo siento —_replicó a media voz el hombre. Mantenía la mirada fija en el suelo y los brazos le colgaban como pesos muertos. Habría dado su vida por desaparecer de aquella desagradable situación_—. Lo lamento..._

_ —Ahórrate las excusas, rata —_escupió Clarice. Hannibal tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para retener a la chica a su lado.

_—¡Bueno! Ya me he cansado de todas estas gilipolleces —_gritó Krendler dando un paso al frente; acercándose a Mason_—. Tú tienes lo que quieres y yo tengo lo que quiero. Será mejor deshacernos de los críos y continuar nuestros caminos por separado, Mason._

_ —¿Deshacernos de los niños, señor Krendler? ¿Está sugiriendo que matemos a estos dos encantadores Lecters? —_Mason chasqueó la lengua varias veces, negando la propuesta de Krendler_—. Cada uno tenemos nuestro _"tesoro", _pero los niños se quedarán conmigo._

_ —Estás loco —_dijo Krendler_—; pero, como quieras. Yo ya tengo lo que deseaba —_se volvió hacia Clarice y la sonrió lascivamente mientras sus ojos recorrían el cuerpo de la chica_—. Vas a ser buena, ¿a que sí? Porque si no lo eres, tendré que inculparte en lugar de ayudarte a salir del corredor de la muerte, ex agente especial Starling._

_ —Preferiría morir a que usted me salvara —_respondió ella con desagrado. Krendler fingió u asombro sobreactuado y la guiñó un ojo.

_—Tu descaro siempre ha sido lo que más me ha gustado de ti; si hubieras aceptado mi propuesta en aquel despacho... —_desvió su mirada de Clarice a Hannibal y lo miró riendo_—. ¿Sabe, doctor Lecter, que estuve a un paso de tener a su encantadora esposa debajo de mi? —_Hannibal no se inmutó y le respondió con la misma sonrisa.

_—¿Sabe, señor Krendler, las veces que yo he llevado a cabo sus más salvajes fantasías con mi esposa? —_dijo en voz baja. Krendler sonrió asqueado.

_—¡Todo el mundo se te adelanta, Krendler! —_la voz de Margot retumbó a la entrada del granero. Mason miró sin mucho entusiasmo a su hermana, aunque se alegró de verla allí.

_—Maldita bollera —_dijo secamente_—. ¿Dónde coño estabas? ¿Jugando a la mamá soltera con la pequeña Lecter?_

_ —No me perdería tu fiesta por nada del mundo —_respondió Margot cruzando los brazos a sus espaldas. Se sintió reconfortada de sentir el arma escondido bajo su jersey.

_—¿Qué te parece si nos quedamos a estos dos conejillos, Margot? ¿Crees que se lo pasarían bien correteando por nuestra finca? —_Margot miró a los niños y asintió.

_—Desde luego, Mason. ¿Me permitirías que les mostrara a tus _adorables _mascotas? Esos bichos siempre llaman la atención de los niños._

_ —Vaya, ¿ha oído eso, señor Krendler? Aquí la invertida a veces tiene buenas ideas y todo —_Margot vio vía libre para sacar a los niños del foso. Hannibal se tensó cuando cogió en brazos a Vlad; pero algo en la tranquilidad de Clarice le hizo saber que todo estaba bien. Para confirmar aquel sentimiento, su mujer se giró hacia él y le guiñó disimuladamente el ojo derecho.

Krendler se puso pálido al escuchar las palabras de Margot; la niña estaba sola en la mansión. Si conseguía hacerse con ella y con la madre, estaba seguro que la recompensa sería más amplia. Podría ponerse la medalla de héroe por haber salvado a la niña de las garras del doctor Lecter y de Mason Verger. Cuando estuvo seguro de que Margot no podría oírle, buscó la excusa para salir del granero sin llamar demasiado la atención.

_—Espero que no te importe si salgo a realizar una llamada, Mason —_dijo mostrando el teléfono móvil. Mason alzó la mano, como pudo y Krendler salió del foso. Cuando llegó a la calle, echó a correr hacia la casa todo lo rápido que pudo.

_—Espero que no sean tan estúpidos como para creer que no os está vigilando nadie. Lo digo por su perra de presa, doctor Lecter; que la veo muy dispuesta a pegarme un tiro. Ha de saber que si lo hace, uno de mis hombres acabará con ella antes de que su bala llegue a mi —_Hannibal sabía que Carlo aún continuaba dentro del granero; su aroma iba y venía, lo que le hizo suponer que no se mantenía todo el rato en un mismo punto. Su mente se puso a maquinar la manera de acabar con él.

* * *

Margot sabía que si los animales se agitaban, el sardo que trabajaba para su hermano acudiría a ver qué ocurría con ellos. Podría controlar aquello y retener a Carlo en los establos durante un tiempo; lo que ocurriera en el foso, tan sólo dependía de Lecter y Starling. Se paró frente a los animales y dejando a Vlad en el suelo, buscó algo para lanzar. Hannibal la observó con detenimiento; se había acostumbrado a que personas extrañas lo llevaran de un lado a otro, pero al menos sabía que Margot era de las que menos debía de temer. Con una sonrisa, Margot regresó junto a los niños y les mostró unos trozos de carne que Carlo guardaba para alimentar a los animales.

_—¿Qué os parece si los damos de comer? —_dijo acercándose a los tablones de madera y mostrando la jugosa carne a los jabalíes. Los animales, excitados por el olor de la carne, comenzaron a corretear dentro del establo, gruñendo y golpeándose entre ellos.

_—Quieres que hagan ruido —_dijo al fin Hannibal. Margot miró asombrada al niño y asintió en silencio. Hannibal estiró la mano, pidiendo un trozo de carne, e imitó los gestos de la mujer. Vlad no comprendía el revuelo que se estaba montando; pero animado al ver tan cerca a los animales, comenzó a golpear eufórico los tablones de madera; aquello hizo que los jabalíes se excitaran aún más. Hannibal miró a su hermano y se echó a reír_—. Apuesto a que serías un pequeño bocadito delicioso para ellos._

Carlo escuchó los gruñidos desde su escondite, y a regañadientes, bajó corriendo las escaleras de madera para acercarse a los establos. Si algo pasaba con los jabalíes y Mason se enteraba, él sería el siguiente en el menú. No entendía cómo podía querer tanto a aquellos bichos tan asquerosos; no permitía que nadie los tratara indebidamente. Carlo estaba seguro de que si Mason hubiera tenido descendencia, no habría tratado a sus hijos tan bien como a los jabalíes. Por lo que tenía entendido, aquello venía de familia; el padre de Mason, Molson Verger, había sido un pionero en el negocio de la carne de cerdo, y había conseguido los mejores y más caros cruces entre especies. Aquellos ejemplares debían costar cerca de los cien mil dólares por cabeza; no era de extrañar que Mason los tuviera en tal alta consideración. Eran alimentados con las mejores carnes y los mejores piensos y sus cuidados no tenían nada que envidiar a los que la gente con dinero recibía en los balnearios; aunque aquellos días los estaban sometiendo a una dieta estricta. Y es que Mason no quería que los animales estuviera saciados cuando los echara al doctor Lecter como plato estrella.

Carlo se asustó al pensar que aquel hambre podría haber causado algún enfrentamiento entre los animales y que hubiera alguna baja; cuando vio a Margot con los niños junto a ellos, respiró aliviado.

_—No es un lugar para niños —_amonestó el sardo. Margot se giró dedicándole una de sus mejores sonrisas falsas.

_—Son pequeños y animales como estos, les llaman la atención —_Carlo se aproximó sin quitar un ojo de encima a la mujer; a pesar de saber perfectamente que los gustos de Margot iban en la misma dirección que la suya, no podía evitar la atracción por ella. Por un momento olvidó sus cometidos y se mostró atento, como todo un caballero.

* * *

Hannibal lo notó al instante; el aroma del sardo había desaparecido por completo de su radar. Aguardó unos minutos, a la espera de su regreso; pero Carlo no lo hizo. Estaban solos ellos junto con Mason, Barney y Cordell. Era su momento.

_—Demuéstrame una vez más lo buena tiradora que eres, amor —_susurró acercándose a su cuello y besándolo con suavidad. No hizo falta que dijera nada más, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Clarice había sacado el arma y efectuado el primer disparo. Hannibal miró perplejo la escena; el brazo de su mujer continuaba extendido en la dirección de los tres hombres y el cuerpo de Barney se desplomaba contra el suelo con un certero disparo en la garganta_—. Clarice... —_musitó.

_—Vlad —_respondió ella sin quitar la vista del cuerpo inerte de Barney. Mason dio la voz de alarma y Corderll, asustado por la situación trató de buscar refugio.

_—No será preciso que te escondas —_la voz de Hannibal lo hizo detenerse en seco. Se volvió asustado hacia la pareja y sintió el sudor frío, característico del pavor, deslizándose por su espalda_—. No has hecho nada de lo que tengas que arrepentirte; sólo haber sido esclavo de este gusado —_Cordell ladeó la cabeza confuso y entrecerró los ojos_—. Márchate y olvida que alguna vez estuviste aquí. Si te das a conocer, si nos buscas o haces alguna tontería, ten por seguro que te encontraré y acabaré contigo —_Cordell se precipitó a la puerta principal y desapareció de la escena entre los gritos desesperados de Mason.

Cordell lo había oído; todos lo habían oído. Hannibal agarró a su hermano de manera instintiva y se separó de los dos adultos. El sardo miró en dirección de la detonación; pero antes de que pudiera arrancar a correr hacia el lugar, Margot, más alta y corpulenta que él, se hizo con el control y retuvo al sardo.

_—¡Salid de aquí! —_gritó Margot mientras Carlo trataba de escapar de sus fuertes y musculosos brazos_—. Hannibal, salid de aquí —_el niño agarró la mano de Vlad y no miró más hacia atrás. El campo de naranjos fue un lugar ideal para esconder a su hermano.

Los jabalíes comenzaron a embestir los tablones junto a los que estaban Margot y Carlo; casí podían rozar los cuerpos de ambos con sus hocicos y el olor a carne fresca los comenzó a volver locos. Uno de ellos logró hundir el colmillo en el brazo de Carlo, debilitando las fuerzas del sardo. Él aulló de dolor y Margot lo soltó.

_—Error —_rió el sardo entre dientes mientras lanzaba una patada a la mujer. Margot se recupero del golpe y poniéndose de rodillas, agarró a Carlo por los tobillos y tiró de él haciéndolo caer. Él comenzó a lanzar puñetazos, sin demasiado control, y Margot esquivó la mayoría de ellos. El forcejeo se hizo más intenso y cuando la mujer consiguió sentarse a horcajadas sobre el sardo, agarró con fuerza su cabeza y la estrelló contra el suelo arenado. Carlo perdió la consciencia y Margot se sentó contra la pared a recuperar el aliento. Sabía que cuando el hombre despertara, no tendría tiempo de reacción, por lo que debía deshacerse de él antes de que aquello ocurriera. Los jabalíes chillaron y Margot alzó la cabeza. Tras unos segundos sonrió.

_—Dime, Mason, ¿hubieras preferido que tus perros se hubiera comido tus restos? No te veo en una situación demasiado favorable últimamente —_bromeó Hannibal, rondando la silla de ruedas.

_—A pesar de todo, sigo estando por encima de ustedes; voy a recordarle, doctor Lecter , que aún tengo un hombre rondando las instalaciones. Y ese negado de Krendler... —_Clarice miró a Hannibal asustada.; hacía demasiado que Krendler había salido del granero y no había regresado.

_—Mischa —_murmuró abriendo los ojos_—. Mischa está sola en la casa con Crawford; él está herido._

_ —Ve._

_ —Pero Hannibal... —_Lecter le agarró por los hombros.

_—Clarice, ve —_repitió. Tras ello, la besó e hizo que saliera del granero.

Margot escuchó a los jabalíes masticar salvajemente a Carlo mientras este aullaba histérico de dolor. Había abierto la puerta de los establos y caminaba deprisa hacia el foso, sin poder ocultar su sonrisa de satisfacción. Llegó a la puerta a tiempo para ver a Clarice correr hacia el exterior del granero.

_—Bien, Margot; llegas a tiempo de..._

_ —No esperes a tu sardo, Mason —_dijo con voz fría_—. Tus mascotas están dando buena cuenta de él —_Margot miró a Lecter y sacudió la cabeza a modo de reconocimiento_—. Será mejor que salgamos del foso antes de que esos bichos lleguen._

Juntos se encaminaron hacia uno de los accesos a la parte superior, dejando a Mason sólo y expuesto a los jabalíes. Se sentaron sobre los tablones de madera, en silencio, como años atrás hubieran hecho en las evaluaciones psiquiátricas. En esta ocasión, Margot sonreía.

_—¿Cuánto tiempo has esperado este día, Margot? —_la voz de Lecter le sonó ridículamente familiar. Tan pacífica y tranquilizadora. Cerró los ojos y se complació al comprobar que ya no la dolía nada. Inspiró con fuerza y mantuvo los ojos cerrados.

_—Algunos dirán que demasiado; yo creo que el necesario._

El trote de los jabalíes era fuerte y ambos hubieran jurado que el suelo tembló ante la estampida. Cuando se dieron cuenta, el primero de los animales apareció en el foso y se paró a escasos metros de Mason. Pronto, el resto de la manada se fue uniendo a él. Los estridentes y agónicos gritos del hombre llamaron la atención de los animales, quienes fueron cercando poco a poco la silla de ruedas hasta que uno de ellos se decidió a atacar. Cuando éste clavó los colmillos en el maltrecho cuerpo de Mason, el resto se abalanzó sobre él. Los gritos de Mason cesaron para siempre.

_—¿Qué harás ahora?_

_ —No tengo intención de delatarle, doctor Lecter, si eso a lo que se refiere._

_ —Siempre he estado muy tranquilo respecto a eso, Margot —_sonrió Hannibal.

_—Huiré de aquí —_confesó_— Cogeré todo lo que me pertenece y me iré tan lejos que nadie sabrá que ha sido de mi._

_ —Espero que encuentres el final feliz que mereces, Margot —_respondió Hannibal poniéndose en pie.

_—Y yo espero que usted mantenga el suyo, doctor —_sonrió sin mirarle. Hannibal observó a los animales antes de encaminarse hacia la salida.

Hannibal se sentía felizmente cansado; alzó la mirada al cielo y entrecerró los ojos cuando los rayos del sol se escaparon entre las nubes.

El niño vio a su padre dejar atrás el granero y salió de un salto de entre los naranjos; gritó con todas sus fuerzas y echó a correr hacia él. Su hermano pequeño, lo siguió tan rápido como pudo. Hannibal sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho; pero no bajó el ritmo de su carrera; su padre estaba cada vez más cerca y las lágrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos. Lecter esperó a sus hijos, arrodillado en el suelo; cuando el niño estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, abrió los brazos y esperó impaciente a que Hannibal llegara a él.

_—¡Papá! —_chilló Vlad cuando vio que su hermano ya había llegado junto a su padre; el doctor se echó a reír mientras besaba la cabeza de su hijo mayor y soltando el brazo derecho, esperó a que el pequeño también se uniera a ellos.

_—Vamos, Vlad —_animó el doctor al pequeño, quién creía que no iba a llegar nunca hasta ellos. Cuando por fin pudo agarrar la mano de su padre, enterró la cara en su cuello y rompió a llorar_—. Ya está, Vlad. Ya está._

Clarice, con Mischa entre sus brazos, permanecía sentada junto a Crawford en la entrada principal de la mansión; dentro, el cuerpo sin vida de Krendler, yacía en una absurda postura en el tramo medio de las escaleras. Una bala procedente del arma de Jack Crawford le había atravesado la cabeza cuando trató de perseguir a Mischa al piso superior de la casa. Por suerte para Jack, la niña apareció en las escaleras opuestas del salón, agitando su pequeña mano en silencio, para llamar su atención. Cuando Clarice llegó a la casa, los encontró a los dos en las mismas escaleras en las que se encontraban sentados. Mischa había llorado en brazos de su madre hasta quedarse dormida y ni ella ni su ex superior pronunciaron una sola palabra más.

Clarice vio a lo lejos aparecer a Hannibal con sus dos hijos; sonrió y apoyó la cabeza contra la barandilla de madera. Cerró los ojos y suspiró con fuerza. Cuando los niños percibieron la presencia de su madre, corrieron hacia ella del mismo modo que habían hecho minutos atrás con su padre.

Crawford se incorporó como un resorte cuando fue capaz de visualizar los ojos granates de Hannibal Lecter. El doctor se paró frente a Clarice y sonrió. Ella estaba siendo atacada en ese momento por sus hijos y apenas podía ponerse en pie.

_—Jackey-Boy —_dijo tendiendo la mano hacia el agente_—. Por fin nos volvemos a ver la caras._

_ —Doctor Lecter —_respondió al saludo tras unos segundos de duda.

_—¿Qué piensas hacer ahora, Jack? ¿Me vas a detener delante de mis hijos o esperarás a que su madre los haya llevado lejos de aquí? _

_ —Hannibal —_lo amonestó Clarice cuando por fin pudo escapar de sus hijos y abrazarse a él. Crawford desvió su atención a los tres niños cuando la pareja comenzó a besarse.

El agente se sintió abatido; estaba junto a Hannibal Lecter y su deber era detenerlo para que cumpliera su condena; pero cada vez que miraba a sus hijos, a los hijos de Clarice, algo le decía que aquel camino sería el erróneo. Durante años había perseguido a un monstruo, a un caníbal asesino que no mostraba piedad por sus víctimas; ahora estaba ante un padre de familia, entregado a su mujer e hijos y aparentemente incapaz de matar a una mosca.

_—Me costará mucho explicar lo que ha ocurrido —_suspiró al final_—; pero puede estar tranquilo, doctor Lecter; podrá irse libre —_Hannibal rompió el beso con Clarice y ésta permaneció abrazada a su cuello, acariciando la mejilla del doctor con la suya; disfrutando del contacto mientras notaba los brazos de sus pequeños abrazados a sus piernas; tenía a su familia unida de nuevo.

_—Sé que eso es algo que te ha costado decidir, Jack; y te lo agradezco._

_ —Cuídala, Lecter. Cuídalos a todos._

_ —Hasta mi último aliento —_respondió sonriendo a Clarice.

_—Cuídale —_murmuró al agente a su ex pupila.

Clarice apretó con fuerza la mano de Jack y se permitió llorar delante de los dos hombres que, junto a su padre, habían sido los más importantes en su vida. Ella lo vio marchar cojeando, hacia su coche. Hannibal limpió sus lágrimas y ella sonrió.

_—¿A dónde iremos ahora? —_preguntó acariciando el pelo de su hijo mayor. Hannibal localizó una de las camionetas de Margot, estacionadas junto a la mansión y suspiró.

_—Creo que deberíamos regresar a Florencia y comprobar que todo esta en orden, ¿uhm? —_Clarice lo miró sorprendida y Hannibal se echó a reír_—. Vamos, chicos, volvamos a casa._

Los tres niños echaron a correr tras su padre, en dirección a la camioneta y Hannibal estiró su brazo hacia atrás para coger la mano de Clarice. Ella sacudió la cabeza y entrelazó sus dedos con los del doctor.

Nadie más volvería a perturbar la paz de su familia.

* * *

**_Bueno, a lo mejor parece un poco precipitado el final; pero era lo que tenía en mente; no quería meter nada más de relleno y, por supuesto, en esta historia quería dejar a Hannibal con las manos limpias de sangre._**

**_Ahora el "por qué"... bien, tengo entre manos otra historia y me está ocupando mucho tiempo; es, a mi parecer, interesante y trata un tema "no visto en fics en castellano" .No hablo más y mejor os agradezco MUCHÍSIMO el haberme seguido estos meses y el continuar ahí._**

**_Os espero en el próximo fic, muchachada! :)_**

**_Ta ta. Z_**


End file.
